Beyond the Veil V2
by Nicogen
Summary: Naruto thought nothing was worse that going back to school. That was until he found himself engaged to an alien princess. Now he has to deal with the Akatsuki who some how have a foot hold in this world. But peolple from outer space! At least he has the Pervy Sage. "Stop writing about me you pervert!" "I can't help it kid you're life is gold!" "Lala why are you naked...Again!"
1. Chapter 1

Alright time for the first chapter of Beyond the Veil, V2

**Note! This story was inspired by **_**When Two Realms Meet**_** by **_**Gavedin**_** seeing as I'm doing the same thing with having Jiraiya in the story with Naruto.**

But enough of that, on with the story. I do not own To Love-ru or Naruto. :…(

Beyond the Veil

Prologue

In a large and cave dark nine figures stood on the fingers of a large grotesque statue. Each person wore a black coat with red clouds on it.

"Jiraiya and the nine tails jinchuriki have gone to ground" Said a hunched over figure. This was Sasori a nuke-nin from the Hidden Sand Village.

"This sets our plans back quite a bit, Jiraiya and the nine tails will be impossible to find given Jiraiya's status as a spymaster." Said another with eyes that had three rings in them.

"Yes from what my contacts say they will be gone for roughly three years." Sated Sasori who then glanced at a figure with red eyes that stared back. "The exact same time for Orochimaru's Body possession jutsu is able to be used."

"Hehe," Laughed a shark like man named Kisame, "Would you look at that Itachi, looks like your brother in the mix once again"

Itachi simply stared at the shark-like man and said "He may be but I believe Jiraiya-sama would have taken Uzumaki regardless of my brother defecting to the snake."

"Not surprising that someone form the leaf screwing up our plans again, yeah." Said a blonde man with a pony tail as he glared daggers at Itachi.

"Enough Deidara you cast aside all your prior grudges the moment you join the Akatsuki." Said the ringed eye man sternly. "Do I make myself clear." He said narrowing his eyes daring the blonde to open his mouth in defiance.

"Yes, lord Pein" Deidara said bowing his head in submission.

"Good" said the now named Pein as he turned to address the rest of the group "Now, because of the nine tails going into hiding, we cannot go after the other jinchuriki until he returns else he will just remain hidden. We should use this time instead to gather intelligence and funds for our organization." He stated.

"Good" said impatient voice that belongs to a hooded figure with red and green eyes. "This gives me a chance for me to go back beyond the Veil and manage my project."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kakuzu?!" said a loud figure next to him. This was Hidan a nuke-nin from the Village Hidden in Boiling Water.

"Yes," said Pein "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think all this time I just went around collecting bounties like I am now?" Kakuzu asked.

"Actually we did" stated the only female among the group.

"Really" He said "I'm over of hundred I get bored and curious." Kakuzu stated making everyone including Pein sweat drop.

"**So**, what have you **been doing**?" asked a half black and half white figure. This mysterious plant like being was name Zetus and his origins were completely unknown.

"When I went beyond the Veil I found another would where no one used ninjustu." Kakuzu said.

"No one?" asked Sasori. "How can that be? I remember when I was a child in the Sand Village we were taught that the people beyond the Veil were extremely dangerous. So dangerous in fact that all Five Kages agree never to take any battles beyond the Veil in fear of antagonizing them." He said as his mind was processing the information he was given.

"Yeah, in my research for the ultimate creation of my art I found recordings of explosions so beautiful that they leveled two whole cities!" Deidara said with a blissful expression on his face. "What you're saying makes no sense! How can something so amazing be made without ninjustu!" he yelled as he now had a creeping fear that he would never be able to make such art.

Kakuzu only chuckled as he saw the look in Deidara's eyes "Haha tell me Deidara have you ever wondered where things like TVs, radios and refrigerators came from?" he asked the blonde.

"Weren't they just invented by someone in one of minor nations?" asked Konan who was the only woman in the group.

"Invented? Ha No!" Kakuzu huffed. "They reverse engineered technology from the crashed boats and other transportation that have passed through the Veil" he stated.

"Wait, wait you're saying that those displays of beauty weren't made through a justu, but…." Deidara said as his mind started to put the puzzle together.

"Yes now you get it, the explosions in the recording you saw was made by the people beyond the Veil using only technology." Kakuzu said. "Those bombs are the reason all five Kages agreed never to interfere with the outside world as they all feared what would happen if the Elemental Nations were found by them."

"But if they don't use justu at all, then why did the Kages agree, even Konoha and Iwa never to interfere with the outside world?" Hidan asked since he was now curious. "I mean all they had to do was make sure no more bombs were drop, and the problem would be solved

"Because the rate at which the outside world advances is unbelievable frightening." Kakuzu said with a small shiver. "When we make armor strong as iron, theirs become as strong as steel! We make a kunai that flies faster when thrown, they already have a weapon that flies faster, farther and is ten times as accurate, and you'll never see the damn thing!" the immortal with five hearts said with a snarl as he remember the first he encountered guns. He lost three hearts that day. "But there is something that I found out during my time there that makes all their power pointless." He said smirking.

"And what would that be?" Asked Pein who had all his attention focus on Kakuzu.

Kakuzu smirking said. "That the most powerful people on the planet weren't the strongest, but instead the richest." This fact made everyone go wide eye. "Once I learned of this fact I had the idea for my project."

"My project started by taking numerous orphans and training them in our ways and building an army of sorts." This peaked Pain's interest but he let the man continue.

"Once I believed I had enough men I began a hostile takeover of the criminal underground of the country of Japan as it had the most similar culture to ours." He said. "Once I controlled the underbelly of Japan I used the money to make a corporate empire one that I might add is very successful." He chuckled. "Any major rivals would _mysteriously_ have accidents or were bought out."

"And why are you back here?" Asked Kisame.

"While the Shinobi in my employ were able to use ninjustu the quality was greatly lacking, their hearts just weren't good enough to sustain me." The immortal said with a growl. "About every five years I would have to return here in order to_ Hunt _for new hearts."

"And your army what is the level of their strength?" Asked Pein.

Kakuzu stared at Pein already knowing what he had planned, "Ranging from low chunin to low jonin."

"And their numbers?" Asked Konan.

Kakuzu smirked behind his mask "across the globe almost about Ten thousand."

"Then it is decided" Said Pein getting everyone's attention "Kakuzu your new mission is to prepare your army to invade in three years time." He said getting a nod. "By then the nine tails should resurface and we can begin the capturing of the jinchuriki once done will use your army to conquer the nations, and once we have control of the Bijuu we will start the conquest of the lands beyond the Veil." He said seriously.

"I understand Leader-sama" Kakuzu said smirking he planned on using his forces in this way from the beginning it was the reason he joined the Akatsuki. It presented an excellent opportunity. Even if the Akatsuki somehow failed he would just fade into the shadows and begin anew.

"But," Pein started making the immortal narrow his eyes. "I would like you to take Sasori, Itachi, Kisame Deidara and finally Hidan with you." He said. "While I have no doubt that you have taught your disciples well I think some new blood would be welcomed into the mix."

"Sasori!" Said Pein

"Yes Leader-sama" Sasori responded.

"You are to build an information network beyond the Veil as I believe it will be useful when we turn our attention to the rest of the world." He said getting a nod from Sasori.

"Deidara you will be teaching the army the art of explosion." Pain said.

Deidara grinned he was more than happy to spread his teachings. But he hope more than anything to recreate the works of art he saw as a child.

"Kisame you are to teach them the art of swordsmanship." He said getting a shark toothy grin as a reply.

"Itachi you're to teach them as many justu as you are able." Only getting a stare in return.

"Hidan I believe it is time Jashin-sama got some new followers" Pein said getting a joker like laugh for an answer.

"You all have your assignment," He got nods "Good now go and show the world the power of the Akatsuki."

Once everyone had left Pein and Konan turned to a figure hidden in the shadows. "An interesting development wouldn't you say Madara-sama" said Pain.

"Yes," said an orange masked figure "the nine tales going into hiding was a blessing in disguise, now we have time to train this new army." The figure leaned against a wall as Pein and Konan left to perform other duties. "You better use your time wisely Naruto Uzumaki otherwise all you would accomplish is making your enemy stronger." He said staring at the statue with a calculating eye. "She always said that we had to go see what it was like beyond the Veil." The man pulled off his mask revealing his scarred face "Once I complete the Moon Eye Plan you'll be able to see everything…..Rin."

Elsewhere…..

"Achoo" sneezed a blonde hair, blue eyed boy eating a cup of instant ramen.

"Hey Pervy Sage I'm too sick to go to school," He said fake sniffling.

"Shut up brat!" Yelled a white haired man. "You never been sick a day in your life so deal with it you're going to school."

"OH COME ON! I'm smart enough I don't need to go to school" Naruto said glaring at the toad sage.

"Oh yeah what's a parallelogram?" Jiraiya asked arching an eyebrow.

"A pair of what?!" Naruto said confused making the Toad Sannin sighed.

"You're going to school," said Jiraiya said throwing him a uniform.

"What kind of uniform is this there's no orange!" the blonde shouted putting it on.

Jiraiya frowned as he open the door "Boy I swear by the end of this trip I will break you of that damn color."

"No you won't orange is awesome!" Naruto shouted as he and the man walked down the street.

"Yeah if you're a retarded orangutan missing his balls." Jiraiya deadpanned causing all those nearby to sweat drop.

"Screw you, go peep on someone you old pervert!" the blonde snapped making all the women glare at the man.

"Why you ungrateful little brat." He said bopping the boy on the head.

"Ow you fucking jerk" Naruto said tackling the man to the ground.

The two rolled on the ground pulling at each other's faces and hair. Finally Jiraiya manage to toss the boy off of him, but ended up sending him flying at a black hair, brown eye girl sending them both to the ground.

Yui Kotegawa didn't know what happen. She was just walking to school just like every day when this man and boy just started arguing and wrestling on the ground like a bunch of grade school ers. She was about to continue on her way when all of the sudden the blonde boy was sent flying RIGHT AT HER! Once she regained her bearings she heard the white hair man giggling and saw him scribbling in a note book saying this is GOLD!

"Hey Naruto I didn't know you had it in you!" He shouted

Yui looked around wondering where the boy went, when she found herself sitting on something hard. She looked down and saw mop of blonde hair sticking out of her skirt.

"Owww." Said Naruto his voice making Yui moan from the sudden action. Jiraiya's pen started to go into over drive his hand becoming a blur.

Then Yui realized exactly she what she was sitting on and shot up screaming.

"I'M SORRY!" shouted Naruto his nose bleeding from what happened.

Yui started to tremble making him think she was going to cry.

"Hey are you ok?" he said reaching out to grab her shoulder. Unfortunately or fortunately if you were a pervert of a sage, Naruto tripped and his hand ended up grabbing the poor girl's breast.

"Y-y-y-you! Beast!" She yelled swinging her bag at his head sending him flying through a fence.

As the poor girl ran off Jiraiya was on the ground laughing his ever loving ass off.

"How does it feel now my little pervert Ha ha." He laughed.

"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto.

From that moment Naruto knew his life was never going to be the same ever again.

…

In an office a bald, portly man in a white suit was smoking a cigar looking over some reports when his secretary called him. "Mr. Toagama you have a visitor."

"Tell them I'm busy" He said resuming his work.

"Sir he's not going to wait." She said.

"Then call security idiot!" Toagama shouted.

Then all of a sudden the doors were blasted off their hinges sending crashing to the floor clouding the office entrance in drywall dust. "What is the meaning of this!?" the man shouted as he hid behind his desk. Toagama snapped his fingers making two men in black suits appear out of the shadows of the office. "Eliminate this nuisance!" he shouted.

"Hai Toagama-sama" the two men said rushing the cloud of dust only for a pair of hands attach to black tendrils shot out and grab them by the throats. With a simple flick of the wrist the hands snapped the ninjas' necks and dropped them to ground where they lay lifeless.

"Was that really necessary?" said a voice of man in his early twenties.

The hands retracted back into a cloud where a voice said in disgust "Those who are caught so easily deserve no second chances and are worthless!" the owner of the voice step out revealing Kakuzu who was now wearing a grey business suit and a medical mask to cover the stiches on his face.

"You do remember you're an S-class ninja right?" the owner of the other voice said as he stepped out revealing himself as a young red headed man wearing a black suit wearing a tie with a red scorpion on it.

"Bah, I was only using 25% of my speed Sasori, they should've been able to avoid it!" growled the masked man. "Obviously their skills have be dulled due to my absences" he stated. He glanced at Toagama who and managed to remove himself from his desk. "And others have gotten fat on the power given to them." He said with disgust as he remembered what the man in front of him used to look like and not this pig of a man in front of him.

"Kakuzu-sama" Toagama gulped "You're back."

"And you Toagama have gotten lazy" Kakuzu said as he walked past the former ninja (_It be insulting to consider him one now)_ and sat in the chair behind the desk. He logged on to the computer and started to go through the financial reports faster than the computer could keep up. He face contorted in rage as he had seen that his expectation of his company were subpar with what they should have been.

Kakuzu snapped his fingers twice making a Ninja appear out of nowhere making Toagama sweat nervously as he never knew the man was there. The ninja was wearing some unique type of armor that was strong but light. His face was covered by a skull like mask and the eyes were glowing red making him look freighting. What was worse was that he knew exactly who he was and that's what scared him most of all.

This man was Kakuzu's Watchful Eye or Shushi no me (aka Master's Eyes) as he was known as since his real name was unknown. Shushi was thought to have died since he was last seen being given an important mission by their master. What it was, was only known to the two men that had reappeared after four years.

"You know what I want to see, show me." Kakuzu ordered Shushi.

Shushi without a second hesitation started to type away rapidly on the computer bringing up a file hidden behind numerous piles of code.

"Wait stop!" Toagama said in fear as he realized what was being brought up. He moved to try to stop Shushi only to find that he couldn't move. He looked at his limbs a saw that they were being held by chakra strings.

"Now what is on that computer that you wish for us not to see." Said Sasori as Shushi finished typing the last pass code.

Beep beep! "Now let's see what you been hiding Toagama" Kakuzu said as read over the information that Shushi had brought up. Once he saw he snarled and shouted "YOU WORTHLESS SLIME HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM ME!" It turns out that Toagama had been siphoning off millions of dollars and putting it into a hidden bank account. For the last four years Toagama had been falsifying the financial reports resulting in the number Kakuzu had seen. Thankfully Kakuzu will be able to put the funds back in the company since he had full access thanks to Shushi.

"Toagama your services are no longer necessary." Kakuzu said sternly. "Sasori if you be so kind?"

"Fine as long as you show me these, _robotics _you said I just love to see." Sasori said rolling his eyes as the five hearted man had been explaining the projects his company had been working on.

"Fine you god damn automaton" Kakuzu said as he hit the intercom button "Miss Nami send an escort for my associate to the robotics lab and have them know that he is in charge of it from now on."

"Yes Lord Kakuzu" said the secretary.

"You're putting me in charge of it?" Sasori asked plainly.

"I'm just saving myself time, now get on with it!" the medical masked man said gruffly.

"Very well" said Sasori as he moved his fingers making Toagama walk back a few steps.

"W-what are you doing!?" the portly man asked in fear as he eyed the window.

"Oh not much just taking out the trash." Sasori said whipping his hand causing Toagama to sprint for the window.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Aaahhhh!" Toagama screamed as he crashed into the window and fell 100 stories to his doom.

"Shushi!" Barked Kakuzu.

"**Yes my Lord!" **Shushi said kneeling before his master.

"Inform everyone I have returned and that it that we will soon begin **Project Revelation**." Kakuzu said.

"**Hai lord Kakuzu!**" The Ninja before cloaking becoming invisible to the naked eye.

"Oh my." Sasori said surprised when saw the ninja disappear.

"Hahahaha wait until you see your lab" Kakuzu said as he spun in the chair and faced the open window his eye casually looking at a news helicopter as it investigated the mess on the ground below.

Little did the people of Japan know that their world was just about to get more dangerous.

…

And there we go the first chapter for Beyond the Veil V2.

Wow according to this rewrite chapter is about 1300 words longer that the first incarnation….. 0_0 holy shit. I fear what rest of the chapters are going to be like.

As you can see I fleshed out the first chapter by having Kakuzu explain the interaction between the elemental nations and the To love Ru world aka our world :P whatever. How I have all five Kages agreeing at the end of the First Shinobi World War never to be discovered by the rest of the world in fear of getting nuked. If I got my time line right then I have WW2 taking place as the same time as SWW1. I imagine a ninja seeing a nuke and quite possible shitting his pants after seeing Japan getting bombed by United States. And whoever Kage (Quite possibly the Frist Hokage given the Frist Kage meeting in the manga) got a hold of this information realized the importance of it. The realization of this fact could easily persuade the Five Kage to make this a universal law in order to prevent a TURE World War.

And as you can see I made another Oc who as you can probably tell is Kakuzu's Yes Man. He's your typical soulless drone that has no dreams for himself and only listens to Kakuzu. Later on hell become a nightmare for Naruto as Shushi is the exception to the low chakra rule for Tech/Veil Ninjas.

Shushi is smart NARA clan smart, brutally effective and worst of all patient. For FOUR years Shushi followed Toagama everywhere he went …..everywhere. His mission was to make sure Toagama didn't ruin the company while Kakuzu was harvesting hearts. That any corruption he did would be repairable. He memorized every code, every move, every little quirk the fat lard did. So that when Kakuzu returned there would be now loose ends.

Anyway that's all I have to say this chapter.

So if you would be so kind REVIEW! Your thoughts help!


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Veil V2

Chapter 2-The last two years with you.

…..

Two and a half years later

A boy named Rito Yuuki was in the school hallway, standing behind a wall his head peaking out as he stared a cute girl with bluish hair.

_ "Haruna~chan" _the boy thought with a blush on his face. The poor boy had like said girl ever since middle school but could never work up the nerve to tell the girl his feelings. They were now in high school and all he could do was stutter out a hello and a goodbye as he ran off.

"Stalking Haruna-chan again Rito." Said a voice right next to his ear making the boy jump and punch the person in the jaw.

"Oowww!" Said a tall teen with a mop of blonde hair that fell half way to his shoulders. "Man not only are you a stalker you're an abusive friend." The teen said holding his jaw in pain.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki one of Rito's best friends and the strongest guy in school and the High king of pranks. Rito had known Naruto since second year of middle and guy had always been something of a mystery. The girls with the exception of few, had crushes on him given how he was muscular. This fact proven time and time again when Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada would feel boy up and shooting how hard his muscle were time and time again. Not to mention he was one of the nice guys in school.

Rito still remembers the day he first met the crazy blonde….

Flashback two years ago…..

"Ring! Ring!" sounded the doorbell at the Yuuki household.

"I got it!" said the voice of Rito's little sister Mikan when she was ten years old as she answered the front door. "Welcome to our home!" she said happily as she greeted the two people at the door.

"Aw aren't you a cutie." Said Jiraiya smiling at the girl making her blush. (No Jiraiya is not a pedo! Even Naruto knows this! He's just being nice. And besides Mikan is pretty damn cute, hell that's her stick in the manga! Jiraiya being a lover of women, thinks all women are a gift to the world. He just thinks the girl is cute and complementing her.)

"T-t-thank you sir." The girl said blushing.

"Jezz sensei look what you did to her." Said Naruto getting the girl's attention. Mikan went wide eyed and slack jaw as she saw the handsome boy in front of her.

"Ha me!" laughed the sage "Look at what you did hehehe" he giggled. The boy was only 13 years old and was already a heart throb. Aw the wonders of fashion sense has. Ever since Naruto's jumpsuit had 'accidently' been set on fire (_see direct order from Tsunade_) the boy had been getting lots of attention from the opposite sex. And the marks on his face becoming a blessing instead of the curse it was back home. But the stupid boy was just too dense to notice it. For now…

"Oh shut up you damn old prev!" shouted Naruto before he was smacked upside the head HARD making a loud POW!

"That is no way to talk in front a lady!" snapped his master. Oh he was going to make sure the boy had manners in front of at least women even if it was the last thing he did!

Jiraiya looked at girl who was blinking in confusion, "I'm sorry about the boy here, he was raised in a barn." He said smacking the boy upside the head again. "I'm Jiraiya Yukanna (It's never sated what Jiraiya's last name is so I just translated the word Gallant into Japanese). And this rude little punk is my charge Naruto Uzumaki."

"I-I-I-m Mikan Yuuki!" The girl nervously said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" Naruto said holding out his hand.

"Eep!" squeaked the girl quickly headed back to the kitchen.

"Huh, was it something I said?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't worry boy the girl is just shy" Jiraiya said calming down his student.

"Oh good you're here!" yelled Saibai walking into the hallway.

"Thank you for inviting us." The Sage said politely.

"Where's the food?" Naruto asked bluntly only to the sage's fist crashing against the top of his skull sending him face first into the floor.

"Use your manners Naruto! You are a guest in this family's home!" growled the man. "I'm sorry this punk has always been rude." He apologizing to Saibai while stomping on the boy's back.

"Oh its quite alright he's at that rebellious age, my own son would be doing the exact same thing if he wasn't so damn clumsy. Speaking of which." The bandana wearing man said before he looked at the stairs. "RITO! GET DOWN HERE WE GOT GUEST!" he yelled.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Rito shouted back.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! SLIP! AHHHH! BANG! WOOSH! WOOSH! CRASH! OW!

That's what everyone heard as Rito ran down the upstairs hallway, slipped on a wet spot on the floor, which was left accidently by Saibai after the man got out of the bathroom. Fell down the stairs did two flips down them and hit the ground with a loud crash.

"OW!" groaned Rito as he laid on the ground.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" shouted Naruto as he stood over the boy.

"I don't know but I wish I was dead." Groaned the orange haired boy as Naruto poked him with a finger.

Jiraiya just cocked an eyebrow. _"The boy must have one hell of a durable body, probably has some ninja blood given his hair."_

"What happen?!" cried Mikan holding a frying pan.

"Nothing much Rito just fell down the stairs" said her father sighing.

"Again?" sighed the girl making Naruto gape in surprise and Jiraiya to think of a possible scenario regarding the boy's linage. "Nii-san you are so hopeless." She sighed again.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan, I don't know why I'm so clumsy." Rito said reaching for her, thinking that the pan was her hand reaching down to help him up. His vision was slightly blurred from the fall so he missed the cooking tool and accidently pulled down the girl's skirt. WITH NARUTO RIGHT BEHIND HER!

Before the skirt went down the blonde boy was still squatting since he was curious as to how Rito was still alive, and he was right behind Mikan. The girl still had her skirt on so it didn't really register on anyone's radar what would happen.

But when the skirt went down.

Saibai went stiff as a board.

Jiraiya put his fist in his mouth so to stop himself from laughing. Only one word was going through his head at the moment. _"GOLD!"_ he screamed in his head.

Rito slowly paled after seeing what he had just caused.

Naruto was so shock at what happened all he could do was to go red face and stare at the girl's butt and her pink panties with a white bunny on the back. "_The bastard on the ground is going to get me killed!"_ he screamed in his head.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Mikan in embarrassment swinging the pan wildly smacking both Naruto and Rito in the head knocking them both to the ground before she ran into the kitchen quickly followed by Saibai, so he could calm down his little girl.

Jiraiya loomed over the two boys looked at his student who had a tiny drop of blood on his head. He shook his head at his student and then look at the other boy and his eyes widen in surprise.

"No blood?" he thought looking at the orange haired boy who just had a bump on his head. "I could have sworn he had gotten the brunt of the attack?" he thought cocking an eyebrow. The boy definitely had some ninja blood in him as that blow would have caused the side of his head to be covered in blood.

"Ow! What the hell just happen?" Naruto asked sitting up. "All I remember is poking dumbass here and then pain!" he groaned holding his head.

"Hehehe, that my student is what happens when a shy girl gets surprised by something perverted." Giggled his sensei.

"Man I rather piss women off then have that happen again," Naruto whine rubbing his head. "I mean at least when Sakura hits me, my danger sense goes off and I could brace myself, that shit was just completely by surprise!" he shouted making the Sage giggle.

"Oh my head." Groaned Rito as he came to and to find himself lifted to his feet by the shorter blonde boy. (Naruto hasn't hit his monstrous growth spurt yet.)

"You're a bastard!" the blonde shouted at the orange haired teen.

"Huh what I do?!" Rito asked confused only to receive a smack to the head.

"Don't give me that shit!" yelled Naruto. "How could you pants your little sister in front of complete strangers!?" he asked mortified.

"I-i-it was an accident!" the orange haired boy tried to explain. "I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Don't apologies to me you idiot apologies to Mikan-chan!" Naruto yelled booting the boy into the kitchen so he could say sorry to his sister.

A few minutes later….

After Rito had apologized to Mikan, the men were sitting in the living room waiting patiently as Mikan finished preparing the meal.

"Sigh, sorry about the trouble earlier, it just Rito here is unbelievable clumsy." Saibai apologized to his guest while pushing his son's face into the table.

"Y-y-yes sorry again." Rito said bowing.

"Oh it's alright it was an accident" Jiraiya said waving. "Besides me and this brat get into weird situations all the time." He said smiling.

"Yeah and it's mostly your fault!" Naruto said pointing at the sage.

"What was that Naruto…." The sage said putting a finger in his ear. "You say you want to go cliff diving again?" he asked.

Naruto paled and said "Shutting up now!" making the white haired man smirk.

"So Jiraiya what made you decide to make a manga adaptation of your book series?" Saibai asked the white haired man.

"Well I always wanted to make a manga out of my books but I was always moving around and too busy to put some time in the project." The sage said shrugging. "But now that I'm taking care of Naruto I have to stay rooted since he is going to school.

"Huh!?" said Naruto confused. "Why the hell do I have to go to school!?" he yelled.

"Hey look a distraction!" Jiraiya yelled pointing in a random direction.

"WHERE!?" asked the blonde only to get smacked in the back of the head making the Yuukis sweatdrop.

"For the fact that you fell for that is why you are going to school!" the Sage said calmly sipping his drink.

All Naruto could do was hang his head in defeat since he had just proven he was an idiot

"Dinner is ready!" called Mikan in the dining room.

"Sweet free food!" yelled Naruto running into the dining room shortly followed by the others. Once Naruto made it into the dining room he shouted "AWESOME!" as he saw the food on the table. There on the table were bowels of hot steaming ramen.

"I-I-I guess you are okay with ramen." The ten year old girl said blushing a deep red.

"OKAY WITH IT?! RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Naruto yelled sitting down quickly. Normally he would have just inhaled the food, but he was at someone else's house so he decided to be polite, especially since the sweet girl had work hard and made ramen.

"Wow boy I'm surprised you're not burying your face in the bowl!" said the Sage amazed.

"Mikan-chan put a lot of work into this meal, I don't want to insult her by acting like a pig." The blonde ninja said crossing his arms and staring down the bowl in front of him, his body twitching as was trying to hold himself back.

"I don't mind if start digging Naruto-kun." Mikan said blush at the fact she called him Naruto-kun.

"Oh thank god!" Naruto said grabbing a pair of chopsticks. "ITADAKIMASU!" he yelled before digging into the wonderful meal. He took a few bites and then froze the only action he took was sucking up the noodles hanging from his mouth. "Impossible." He whispered making everyone stare at him strangely.

"What's wrong brat?" Jiraiya asked looking back and forth between the boy and the bowl in his hands. _"Could the girl not cook?"_ he thought and tasted a few noodles. _"Nope, tastes damn good to me, in fact the girl could have a career in cooking…OH SHIT!"_ he thought snapping his neck to look at his student. "Naruto just calm down now!" he said grabbing on to the boy.

"Is something wrong?" Mikan said cocking her head to the side.

"Sensei it's good…." Naruto said quietly in a daze "It may be better than Ichiraku's ramen!" he whispered shaking.

"OH SHIT, QUICK GET HER OUT OF HERE!" the Sage yelled getting weird looks from the Yuuki family.

"Huh why?" Rito asked before his jaw hit the floor as the Sage was throw across the room by the 13 year old blonde.

"MARRY ME MIKAN-CHAN!" Naruto yelled downing the bowl and then rushing for the girl making a kissy face before he was pinned to the floor by the Sage.

"I SAID GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Jiraiya roared as he struggled to restrain his student who head-butted him.

"What's wrong with him!?" Rito asked panicking as his father took the girl up stairs.

"Naruto's favorite food is Ramen hell that sometimes is all he eats!" the Sage explained as Naruto punched him in the face. He suplexed the boy and then wrapped his arm around the boy's neck. "Back in our home town there was this restaurant that made undeniable the best ramen in the whole region. And if what Naruto saying is true your little sister's cooking actual rivals theirs…..YAOUCH! You little bastard!" yelled the sage in pain as Naruto bit his arm and started gnawing on it and growling…..

"So you are saying that he's in…?" Rito sweat dropped as he couldn't finish his question it was so ridiculous.

Jiraiya sighed it was really stupid "Yes he's in a semi-sexual rage just from eating your sister's cooking." He sighed again "That what I get for trying to wean him off ramen for a month."

WHAM! Naruto kicked him in the face.

CRUNCH! "AHHHH!" screamed Naruto when the Sage bit his student's leg.

"That's enough!" yelled the voice of Mikan.

WHAM! THUD! The girl had thrown a frying pan at the boy's face knocking him out.

…A few minutes later after Jiraiya explained what happened.

"Again I apologies for Naruto's foolish behavior, I guess I just deprived him of ramen for too long." Jiraiya said sighing as he threw a bound Naruto over his shoulders. Damn Uzumaki's and their ramen addiction.

"Yeah you did you bastard!" yelled Naruto as he tired getting out of his binds. "No ramen for a month what the hell were you thinking?" he asked. "It's no wonder I acted the way I did, especially since it might be better than Ichiraku's ramen!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up!" the Sage said smacking the boy's head against a wall.

"Oh don't worry about it." Saibai said calmly "No harm was done." As a manga artist he seen fellow artist go berserk a few times, in fact he had a few episodes himself.

"See sensei he forgives us, so you can untie me now." The blonde boy said hopefully.

"Not a chance boy," grumble Jiraiya "until you get some ramen in you, you are staying tied up!" he said sternly.

"As long as I get some ramen in me I don't really care, although I prefer some of Mikan-chan's heavenly brew." Naruto said drooling soaking his master's shoulder making the man get a tick mark on his head. _"Damn Uzumakis!" _he thought.

"Was it really that good Naruto-kun?" Mikan said putting her thumbs together.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Are you kidding me Mikan-chan it drove me crazy it was so good." He said making the girl blush a deep red.

"T-t-thank you." Mikan said shyly.

"No thank you Mikan-chan the food was delicious, I envy the guy who asks you to marry him." Naruto said smiling making the girl turn cherry red.

"Alright stop flirting were going home since we got to get you used to going to bed on a schedule since you're going to school next week." The sage said carrying the boy out of the house.

"Oh come on I don't want to go to school god damnit…..oof!" Naruto started to complain pissing off the sage and making him drop the boy on the ground.

"Shut up you are going you little retard!" the sage said dragging the boy by his feet making the blonde boy's head hit every bump and crack in the street mumbling. "Damn Uzumakis"

Once the two had turn a corner Rito sighed and said "I hope that guy doesn't end up going to my school, he's crazy."

"Nii-san knowing your luck he's going to be in your class and sitting right next to you." Sated his sister making the boy pale since there was in fact an empty seat next to his.

"Sniff, Sniff, there goes my hope for a normal life." Rito said crying comically.

Present day…

"Naruto!" Rito shouted at his friend. "How many times have I told you not to do that!?"

"Hmm good question" The blonde said rubbing his chin in thought. "I say almost around three hundred times now."

Rito sweat dropped not believing that his whiskered friend had kept track.

"Man Rito if don't get your act together, I'm going to lock both you and Haruna-chan in a closest till you get the balls and man up." Naruto said staring the orange hair boy in the eye.

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare!" Rito stutter as he back against the wall.

"I would Rito and that's a promise." He said glaring at the poor young man. "And you know when I make a promise..."

"Gulp, Y-you keep it." Rito said shaking.

"Good then we have an understanding," He glanced down the hall "Now if you excuse I got to run."

"Why?" asked the orange hair boy.

**BOOM! **An explosion occurred down the hall.

"UZUMAKI!" Yelled the voice of the class prefect, Yui Kotegawa.

"You have one week Rito boy yo, before I take matters out of yours hands and into mine" The whiskered prankster said opening a window on the second floor. "Now must I go before she catches me and takes me pot of gold!" he said jumping out the window causing everyone to scream out in shock.

Yui got to the window and screamed "NARUTO YOU CRAZY GREMLIN!" She then rushed down stairs hoping to catch the blonde bastard.

Once she was gone Naruto pulled himself up from the ledge and climb back inside much to the relief of everyone.

"Ha I can't believe she fell for that" He shouted not realizing that Yui was only standing at the top of the stairs having learned some of his tricks.

"GOT YOU!" she shouted.

"Well would you look at that, she's learning!" he said smirking at Rito. "Remember Rito one week" he said holding up a finger.

"You're not getting away this time!" Yui said charging at the ninja.

"Meep, Meep" Naruto said sounding like the roadrunner before sprinting away Yui hot on his heels.

"Come back here." She said.

"No chance Yui-chan" he said.

"Don't call me chan you animal!" She said running after him down the hall, him laughing all the way.

….

Sometime later.

"Uzumaki why do you always go out of your way to cause me trouble!?" Yui said as she finally caught the blonde prankster.

Yui Kotegawa was the class prefect since middle school. The two of them had a very unique relationship if you could call it that. Naruto being a prankster and her being a part of the discipline committee the two of them were natural enemies. He would pull pranks and she would try to stop him. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see them at each other throats. She would always lecture him on his shameless behavior and he would do all he could to try convince her to live a little.

And of course there the incidents that would happen between the two. For some reason (_see a hidden Jiraiya using chakra strings_) that would cause the two to be in perverted positions. There was this one time when Naruto was going to do a prank that involved a spray can of whipped cream. He was running in the hall when all of a sudden a rolling mop bucket. Rolled into his path (_See Jiraiya getting payback for busting a peeping session_) and he ended up flying into the girls' locker room and directly at Yui. (_Who was the only one in there and was completely naked at the time_). And all of a sudden started to spray Yui and gave her a complete set of whip cream bra and panties (_Masterly crafted by Jiraiya-sama_). Yui in a fit of womanly rage crammed the can down his mouth and sprayed it down his throat.

"Eat it you vile animal!" she yelled at him. But just before she yelled "eat" the rest of her class walk in on the sight of Naruto on his knees with Yui standing over him covered in a whipped cream bra and panties yelling "EAT IT" with the can in her hand the entire time. Needless to say the EAT IT rumor spread faster than you could say "Believe it".

Yui didn't talk to Naruto for a whole month after that. Instead of yelling at him, she would just slap the ever living shit out of him. To get things back to semi-normal Naruto didn't pull any pranks for two weeks causing the girl to think he planned something big. When she interrogated him, he told her it was his way of saying sorry.

After that the two had a friend/rival thing going as the incidents stopped, Jiraiya took pity on the two when he saw how miserable the two looked. So whenever a troublesome student, like a bully was causing Yui problems Naruto would prank the ever living hell out of them.

Then there was the incident that changed their relationship forever.

Flashback two weeks ago….

Yui was having a bad day, first the Principal went on other pervert attack this time going after her making her run for her life, thankfully Uzumaki dropped kicked the perverted dwarf. But then Uzumaki goes and puts inching powder in the baseball team's uniform having targeted it captain stating that he was an arrogant prick.

"God what am I going to do with that boy" She said as walk to her destination, a supply room.

"Alright you four I will not tolerate skipping it's time for you to go back to class!" she shouted pointing at four figures in the dark with death metal music playing in the back ground. "And turn that garbage off its disruptive and distasteful." She said pointing a stereo in the corner.

"You stupid worthless bitch this garbage as you call it, is Jashin-sama's holy gospel turned into sweat music!" said a man as he stepped out of the shadows.

His clothes were all black having spikes on various parts. His face was full pricings. On his hand he had a tattoo that was of a triangle in a circle.

"Should we teach her a lesson?" Said a large boy. This attire consisted of a black and blood red scheme on his shirt was a picture of a skeletal being ripping out the heart of a person there chest cavity spilling blood on some kind of altar, the same triangle circle combo on it.

"Maybe we should sacrifice her to Jashin-sama for her insolent mouth the little whore ha-ha." Said a small hunched over figure in a hoodie that had chains attached to the arms, its form twitching every few seconds.

"Yes, maybe we should, Jashin-sama would love a whore sacrifice." The fourth person said walking out into the light. The last teen held a book with the tile being the art of Slaughter. The book's cover was simply a severed head. He was wear a long black trench that had a skeletal design, the sleeves hanging over his hands. His shoes were a heavy pair of combats that had steel on the toes. And like the first he had the same tattoo but instead it was on his forehead his brown hair covering half of it.

"_Crap!"_ Thought Yui as she stared at the four thugs. They were Jashinist they were nothing but vile savages. Roughly around a year ago a new gang/cult sprang up across Japan. A series of brutal murders soon followed across the country. The Jashin Brotherhood was a bunch skull wearing thugs responsible for a number of fire bombings and starting riots all in the name of their god.

"Well what do you think little bitch!" said the first "Should we sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, or maybe have a little fun before you go." He said perversely licking his lips. He put left hand against her cheek. "What do you say?" he asked.

His answer was a swift kick in the balls "Don't you dare touch me you creep!" Yui yelled catching the attention of a nearby girl who ran to the class with the one who could help.

In the classroom…

"And then Motemitsu-senpai was jumping around itching like crazy screaming 'I'll get you for this Uzumaki!' And of course he cronies were behind him saying 'Just like Motemitsu-senpai vowing revenge." Naruto said to Rito as they waited for class to start.

"Hahaha man Naruto you're going to have the whole school chasing after you at this point." Rito said to his prankster friend.

"Pfft wouldn't be the first time," Naruto said waving his hand "One time in my home town I painted the town statue and had the whole police force chasing after me." He said retelling his story of he painted the Hokage monument. "Bad part about that was only my old teacher could catch me, Iruka sensei freaking hog tied me and threw me in front of the class like a hunting trophy." He said laughing at his own predicament causing everyone in the class to sweatdrop.

All of a sudden the classroom door slammed open. "UZUMAKI-KUN!" yelled the girl who was in the hall earlier.

"What's wrong Meme?" Naruto asked seriously as he saw the look on the girl's face.

"It's Kotegawa-san she in trouble…." that was all the girl got to say as Naruto ran out the door.

Back in the hallway…

"Why you little HEATHEN WHORE!" yelled the pierced face punk as he punch the girl hard in the face knocking her to the ground.

Yui's face exploded in pain, tears coming to her eyes as she sat on the ground.

"Now you little bitch we're going to show you the errors of you ways, and teach you some humility," he sneer pulling out a crow bar. "NOW REPET FOR YOUR SINS!" he yelled swinging at her head.

Yui closed her eyes waiting for the blow to connect; only the blow never came. See open her eyes and saw none other than Uzumaki Naruto stand over her his right forearm blocking the blow.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" The words left her mouth before she knew it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" spat the crowbar wielding psycho.

Naruto just glare at the asshole and said "I'm someone who's going to beat the shit out of you for hurting my friend."

He punk snorted "I like to see you try."

Naruto just grinned sadistically before disappearing in burst of speed and burying an enhanced fist deep in the gut of the psycho making him fall to his knees. Naruto then grabbed the guy by the head and brought his knee to the Jashinist's chin launching him across the hall where he hit the wall with a loud TWACK!

"G-g-get him" the punk manage to say before passing out.

The twitchy one swung his arms sending his chains at the blonde hoping catch him the face. Naruto simply side step the chains as they were easy to read. He grabbed them as they pass him and swung them sending their owner crashing into the wall. Naruto then pulled the guy towards him bringing up his foot causing the guy to receive a foot to the face knocking him out.

The large boy starting to swing wildly at the blonde ninja trying to grab but he just kept dodging. Naruto finally stopped allowing the thug to throw a punch only to have his fist caught in his grasp. "Let go of me you Demon" he said glaring. Naruto narrowed his eyes and crushed the bastard's hand breaking several bones. "Ahh!" He screamed before Naruto jumped up and drop kick him in the face (Gai style) into a wall, he then rushed the large teen and started to use his face as a punching bag. He then threw an uppercut that launched the large teen into the ceiling where he got lodged in the ventilation.

The last guy just stared at him studying with a calculating eye, when he pulled out a sawed off shotgun out of his sleeves and aimed it at Yui. Before he could fire it, Naruto rushed him, grabbed his arm and pointed it at the windows where it fire through the glass. The jinchuriki then twisted his arm behind him and swiftly brought his knee and elbow into it shattering the bone and causing him to drop the gun. Once disarm Naruto put the teen in a choke hold that made him pass out from lack of air.

Once he made such all the punks were taken care of by the now arriving teachers he made his to Yui who was being helped up by a teacher.

"Are you alright Yui-chan?" he asked sincerely.

"Other than my eye I'm fine Uzumaki-san." She sated holding a hand to her now blacken eye.

"Let me see that." He said gently pulling her hand down showing swollen eye. "Man that looks really bad we need to get that checked out."

"I can go myself; you should head back to class, you need to study as much as you can." Yui said trying to save face before she stumbled and held onto the wall.

"Here let me take you the nurse's office," Naruto said scooping her up bridle style making her blush as he headed down the hall.

"Don't get any funny ideas Uzumaki." She said trying to give him a stern look before wincing because of her eye.

"Hey! Do you think so little of me?" He whined.

"You're joking right?" the black hair asked crocking her good eyebrow at him.

"Forget I asked" he sweatdrops as he set her down to open nurse's door. "Hmm she must've been on break when the bullshit went down." When he reached for the Yui gasped as she saw his right arm was turning a dark blue.

"Oh no Naruto-kun your arm!" Yui said pulling him into the room and sat him on a chair.

"Did you just call me Naruto-kun?" the blonde asked slightly shocked.

"I-i-I have no idea what you're talking about!" the girl said stuttering as open up a first aid kit. "Now hold still while I look at your arm" She barked reaching for a cotton swab and some alcohol. She blushed when all of a sudden Naruto put his hands over hers.

"There you go again caring so much about others but forgetting about yourself." Naruto said taking the medical supplies from the girl and applying it to her face. "This is one of the reasons I told you to come get me when you have to deal with a trouble student, thugs like those don't understand human language." He said seriously.

"I didn't think it would get that bad" Yui said sincerely.

"You got to think of the worst case scenarios Yui-chan" Naruto said as he pulled out a medical eye patch. "Otherwise you end up looking like a cute pirate hehe" He said putting it on the girl who now was blushing up a storm as she backed away him in embarrassment.

"Don't say stupid things like that you caveman!" the black hair girl said pouting "Now come here and give me your arm!" the girl ordered going back into to her tsundere like attitude.

"Fine yah dang pirate…..oh shit!" Naruto said as he slipped on the alcohol on the ground. He was so surprised by such a thing that he ended up on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Yui she saw the blonde hit the ground "H-how do manage to beat up four guys in a manner of 10 second and then all of a sudden slip on a puddle of all things hahahaha! Ah! Oaf!" Yui said laughing before she rolled off the bed landing on top of the ninja below. "Ow." She said opening her eyes and then blushing with she found herself straddling Naruto who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh my am I interrupting something" said the voice of a woman who just entered the doorway with reddish brown hair, green and large breast. The woman was the school's new nurse Ryouko Mikado who just ended her lunch break early after hearing what had happen recently. She rushed to her office as soon as she could only to be pleasantly surprised to find two young teens in a very sexual position.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Yui said quickly as she got off of Naruto.

"Yeah I slipped and fell, then Yui-chan rolled off the bed laughing and landed on me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hmmm yeah I bet that's exactly what happen," Mikado said as she walked over to Yui and started looking the girl over. "Well besides the black eye I can't really see any damage," she shined a flashlight in the girl's eyes "And she doesn't have a concussion thankfully." The nurse said writing onto her clipboard. "Although taking a pain killer and some antibiotics wouldn't hurt as you can never be too careful" Mikado said handing the girl a couple pills and a glass of water.

"Now all you have to do is lie down until your parents come to pick you up" the Nurse said as she wrote on the clipboard some more. "And thank you for taking care of Kotegawa-san Uzumaki-kun, you're free to go now she'll be alright here."

"Um sensei you think it be alright if I stayed here til Yui-chan's parents come pick her up?" Naruto asked the bombshell of a nurse.

"Well I don't have a problem with it as I do recall hearing you took a crowbar to the arm since I still have to treat that. So I don't see a real problem letting you stay to comfort your girlfriend for a while" Mikado said smiling kindly as she walked over to her desk to get some gauze.

"Um thanks sensei!" Naruto said bowing while blushing a deep red.

"You don't have to stay but thank you anyways Uzumaki-kun" Yui said blushing after adding the suffix.

"I'll always be there for you Yui-chan as you're precious to me and I protect those who are precious to me. Believe it!" He said smiling.

"Don't call me chan you caveman." Yui said looking away so he wouldn't see her face.

"Whatever you say Yuichan" The blonde said smirking.

…

Meanwhile in the police cruiser the Jashinist with the trench coat was digging at his broken arm having not been restrained because of it, the police thinking he was now harmless. Big mistake as out of two sword tattoos he dug out two five inch spikes. He handed one of spikes to his partner that was directly behind the driver. He held up his hand and counted down to three, and then the both of them launch themselves at the cops stabbing them in the necks threw the divider. The car went out of control and flew off the bridge crashing to the rocks below.

After the crash was over the trench coat woke a few feet away having been sent flying out a window. When he made his way back to the crash he found his partners on the ground in broken heaps, one of them having been stabbed through gut by a jagged piece of metal. When he got to the nearest corpse he got down on one knee, snapped his broken arm into place and then slapped the corpse across the face and shouted "Come on you fucking idiots wake the fuck up!"

After a few seconds the corpses started move.

"OW! Why the fuck did you have to slap ME Arechi!" shouted the one with pricings as he stood up his neck at a broken angle. He took his head and with both hands put his head back in align with a sickening SNAP!

"Because Dai Tokai you barely did anything in the fight!" snapped Arechi as he walk over to the large teen, which was struggling to pry himself off a spike.

"Fuck you, that guy wasn't normal!" Dai Tokai spat.

"We'll be ready next time, now get over here and help me get this idiot up." Arechi said grabbing on to an arm of the large teen.

"Alright I'm coming" Sighed Dai Tokai as he grabbed the other arm and pulled hard.

"GAHHH! Oh by Jashin's blade that fucking hurt!" Yelled the large teen who then grabbed his shirt and whined "Oh man I liked this shirt!"

"Oh stop your fucking bitching Yama and help me find my damn arm." Said the twitchy one, walking all over the place looking for his left arm. He found it a few seconds later being peck at by some seagulls.

"Yaw!" He yelled at the birds grabbing his arm and swung it at the flying rats. "You're not getting this chicken wing you white shitting fucks." He said back handing a bird with his severed arm.

"Alright calm down Numachi and let's get out of here before the cops get here" Trench said after pocketing the wallets of the two dead cops.

"So when are we going to be getting pay back on that fucking blonde and his whore?" Asked the large teen.

"As soon as our injuries our completely heal, then we will make him pay for underestimating the Brotherhood of Jashin." said Arechi holding up his fist.

Flashback end…..

Ever since that incident Yui and Naruto were no longer at each other's throats. The two were now often seen eating lunch together and laughing. Naruto limited himself to simply small pranks like whoopee cushions and like today smoke bombs. Yui now only gave the blonde a simply minute long lecture on behavior.

As the blonde kept getting told off by the girl he couldn't help but smile. No matter how much the two fought, nor how many times she hit him the girl had manage to become one of his precious people

"I mean really Naruto can you go one day without causing trouble?" Yui asked huffing.

"Nope because I get bored, and you're just too cute when you're angry." Naruto said smirking making the girl get a tick mark on her head.

"Sigh, why do I put up with you," The golden eyed girl asked.

"Cause you think my whiskers are adorable" Naruto said cheekily making the girl blush a deep crimson.

"Sssshut up!" Yui yelled at the blonde "Why would I ever think a block headed caveman like you be adorable?!" she said with her eyes closed. When she opened them she squeal at the sight before her.

While Yui had her eyes closed Naruto had quickly whipped out a pair of cat ears, paws and a tail. "Meow!" he said using his ninja abilities to sound exactly like a cat.

"Kitty!" Yui said with hearts in her eyes as she started to pet the ninja.

Off to the side the female students were glaring daggers at Yui seeing that she was getting attention from the school's number one boy. And the guys….

"He a genius I say! A god damn genius!" shouted Saruyama who was another friend of Rito and Naruto.

"Indeed!" said the High School's principal.

It was easy to say that Naruto valued Yui's friendship seeing as he risked ruining his reputation by deeming himself by dressing up like a cat, just to make her smile. But thankfully him having the devil's luck, he just made his reputation go up by scoring some additional cuteness points in the girls' book along with some genius points in the guys' book.

"Good kitty, nice kitty!" Yui said as she petted Naruto. She went to rub his belly and then froze in realization as she felt the Ninja's (to her added shock) 8 pack abs. "AEIIII!" the girl screamed in embarrassment.

"Hehehehehe, I knew you had a love for cats Yui-chan, but did you really just zone out that bad?" Naruto asked as he put the cat costume on the girl. "Although I will say it looks way better on you than it did me" he said cheekily.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Yui yelled as she slashed at the boy surprising the hell out of him when his shirt was torn to shreds!

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran off of school grounds the cat girl right on his heels.

"YOU ARE SO GETTING IT FOR USING MY LOVE OF CATS TO PRANK ME!" Yui yelled chasing after him.

"OHHH GOD!" Naruto said running for his life as nothing frighten him more than righteous female fury.

A few hours later…..

"Okay Yui-chan is really scary when she's in righteous female fury mode" Naruto said after calming Yui down and walking her home. "Hehe I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad Pervy sage brought us here and put me in school." He said smirking as he walked home.

Naruto and Jiraiya had been staying in Japan for about two years on what Jiraiya calls an expedition. The trip had three goals. One to keep Naruto hidden from the Akatsuki, and to train him. Two make a guide for ninja who traveled outside the Veil. Three, to give Jiraiya access to a limitless amount of untapped research material.

After a month wandering around the country Jiraiya had decided to enroll him into school in order to give him a proper education. Naruto protested saying he already had a proper education Jiraiya only frown and said to him.

_Flashback….two years ago_

"With the exception of Iruka no one at that academy taught you anything, going to school here is the chance to correct the damage they did to you." He said crouching, becoming eye level with him.

"This is your second chance Naruto, a chance to show those idiots that they are wrong about you!" Jiraiya grabbed onto his shoulders. "You are not a dead last. A dead last couldn't complete the Rasengan in a week. A dead last couldn't face Orochimaru and still be standing before me!" He look at his Godson, the kid had so much potential he just had to make him see it!

The words Jiraiya got to so much that Naruto felt tears coming to his eyes. Finally someone accepted him, truly accepted him.

"Naruto look at me" The sage said making the kid look up at him with tear stain eyes. "I know for a fact that you are meant to follow in the Fourth's footsteps. No you are meant to surpass him!" he shouted making the boy go wide eyed. "Naruto I truly believe you are destined to become Hokage." He said to him. "Now for the rest of this trip are you going listen to me and give me your best from here on out."

"I promise I will Jiraiya-sensei just as long as you promise when we're training you give me your best, which means no sneaking off to go peep, you got me!" Naruto said staring down the man.

"HA kid I know I'm going to hate it, but I promise and I are a man of my word." The sage said holding out his fist receiving a pump in return.

_Flashback end…_

And the pervy sage did indeed keep his promise just like Naruto did in kind. Whenever they trained Naruto would work himself to exhaustion and immediately passing out in seconds. When practicing taijutus he would work his limbs till they bleed. Ninjustu were practice over and till HE suffered from chakra exhaustion. He could now do the Rasengan in each hand.

His chakra control was still something to be desired but he got it to a point where he could expel all but the strongest genjustu. He somehow by accident manage to make a weaker form of Tsunade's super strength something that Jiraiya discovered first hand, that was one hell of a month!

His justu repertoire grew by a lot. He now had a number of elemental justu mostly wind and lighting, he had a few of the other but nothing to be noted. Naruto had even managed to learn Jiraiya's hair based justu, his natural spiky hair becoming in his word "Even more badass!" something the sage couldn't help but grin to.

While ramen was still his favorite thing to eat, the sage had by some miracle convinced the blonde to limit himself to eat just once a week. He had been put on a very well made diet plan made by Tsunade herself. Thanks to this diet Naruto had a monstrous grow spurt become a head taller than almost everyone in the school.

His workout schedule, while not Gai and Lee status was not something to scoff at, as by the end of it all Naruto's body was pure muscle with not a single amount of baby fat.

This of course left many women teenage and adult alike drooling at the sight of him. Hell after one school break Naruto had to _**literally**_ fight off Risa for the first week back, afraid that she was going to rape him in front of god and everybody.

The pervy sage had yelled at him and said "Why the fuck are you fighting her off?! Just take her to your room and do it damnit. I'll even leave you alone for a weak I won't care, just get laid!"

Naruto just simply shivered and said "Normally I agree with you, but the look in her eyes tells me that I wouldn't be able to leave the room for the whole week!"

"Oh so she's that type of girl" Jiraiya would say holding his chin giggling. "Okay you defiantly got to wait till she works it out of her system." He said nodding sagely.

Naruto deadpanned and had said "That might be your only useful piece of perverted advice Pervy Sage."

End flashback….

"Yo Pervy sage I'm home" Naruto said as kicked the door open.

"Hey brat you finally back form walking Yui-chan home." Jiraiya said going over some papers on the coffee table.

The notes in question were surprisingly not actually for his porno books, they were in fact reports from his new established contact from across Japan. The reports contained info on the Brotherhood of Jashin. Jiraiya didn't consider it a coincidence when they appeared shortly after they arrive, in his mind there was no such thing. Jashinism was a religion back in the Elemental Nations no way this was a coincidence.

Jiraiya had a bad feeling about this gang/cult as when digging up info on the Akatsuki there were rumors that one of their was a Jashinist. This made him think that the Jashinist here in Japan stem from the Akatsuki. This was something that Jiraiya feared. That would mean instead of running away to get away from a few hornets, he had inertly throw Naruto into a fucking hornet's nest. And this also meant that the Akatsuki are building an army. And because of easily accessible transport system in world they could have multiple bases scattered across the globe.

This was bad. Very very bad. This meant the Akatsuki could by their time building their numbers and enhance them with the technology of the modern world. And once they invaded what will happen, could only be described in one word and that was a _**MASSACRE.**_ The Jashinist while simple cannon fodder were just the tip of the iceberg. An iceberg that he was afraid was too much for the two of them to handle.

But he put the worry to the side for now as the kid was giving him a look.

"So Naruto how did it go with you and Yui?" he said grinning perversely "Did you get any action?" he giggled.

"Nothing happened you old perv!" Naruto shouted. "We're just friends" he said with a blush.

"Hey! I may be a pervert but I'm not that old! It's just the hair damnit!" the sage cried.

"You're in denial," the blonde deadpanned.

"Well yeah, you're in denial about having a crush on Yui!" Jiraiya said making the fifteen year old go red.

"N-n-no I don't" denied Naruto.

"Ha you're not fooling anyone kid." Laughed Jiraiya who then grinned "You should really just ask her out already seeing as you seen her naked so many times."

"Those were accidents!" the teenager shouted.

"Yeah and if you just asked her out she wouldn't be get as mad." His teacher said "Sure she still yell at you but she wouldn't slap you as much since you be her boyfriend." He said grinning. "You should go for it kid it might just work out." He said seriously.

"And what if it doesn't," Naruto said with a sad tone "What will happen once she learns about this" he said putting his hand on his stomach.

Jiraiya frowned "You shouldn't let that seal prevent you from seeking happiness Naruto."

"I know but- what- hrrr I'm going to go take a bath," said Naruto as he head for the stairs.

As he headed for the bathroom Jiraiya said to him seriously "Naruto you should give her a chance." He then went back to his work.

….

Naruto sat in the warm water and sighed. Maybe Pervy Sage was right maybe he should ask Yui out. Yeah he flirted with her but that was mostly to mess with. But he knew that if he didn't ask her out REALLY ask her out he be asking himself later what if. He sat their quietly thinking on the decision when all of a sudden the water in front of him started to bubble. Then a small boom occur follow by a cloud of smoke. On instinct he put his hand forward to brace himself for something when his hand touched something soft.

As the smoke cleared he found his hands grabbing onto a pair of breast.

"Ah escape successful" sigh a beautiful pink haired girl. She blinked and looked at the blonde in front of her and said happily "Hi!"

"Ah hi" he said his hands still on her breast his inner pervert taking control of his hands in his dazed state.

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke it nice to meet you." She said happily. "Pervy Sage!"Naruto shouted. "What you damn brat!?" Jiraiya shouted/asked back. "Why is there a naked girl in the bathtub with me!?" The blonde yelled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at the happy bubbly girl in front of him watching her spade like tale swing back and forth, and couldn't help wonder what the hell was going to happen next!

… Alright Chapter 2 rewrite is complete. As you can see I took the Yuuki family flashback scene from the Memories chapter and move into this one as it fit better than that chapter. I added a few bits to the Jashinist fight. And then I added a few more part to the nurse's office part as I felt that need a little something more. And the bit with Naruto dressing up as a cat that was just for shits and giggles lol. Alright onto chapter 3! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm really glad you guys are loving the rewrite of this story and hopefully I won't hit a brick wall like last time.

Now to answer some questions

Harem situation I will have

Lala Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic

Mikan Yuuki

And finally Momo Deviluke

If I have anyone else well see.

Why no Nana? Don't worry I got something planned for her.

…

N.A.B. 0206 you're the first person to ask me to do something like that P.M and we'll talk more.

….

Bh- anal much?

…

Guest who didn't list name :( the Cat Café will come into play don't worry.

…

Those who have a small problem with the demon transformation….. lol did you see the latest Manga chapter. I can work with that hahaha! I win!

…..

Ok on with the story.

I don't own Naruto or To Love ru

Chapter 3 Princess in the bathtub

Naruto's brain was on shut down mode as he stared at the naked girl in front of him, his hands still on her perfectly shaped breast that were soft as pillows…. _"OH GOD THE PERVY SAGE HAD DONE IT, HE'S CORRUPTED ME! Baa-chan going to kill us both, brings us back, and then kill us again!" _ He screamed in his head.

….Back in Konoha

"Ahcoo!" Sneezed Tsunade.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?" Asked her assistant Shizune.

"Yeah I'm okay but for some reason I feel like beating the shit out of Jiraiya" Tsunade said with a growl making everyone in the office sweat drop.

….Back in Japan

Naruto so used to violent female reactions (Sakura, Tsunade, Yui, Ino, mother fucking ANKO!) put his hands over his face and said "I'm sorry please don't hit me!"

"Huh why would I hit you?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Naruto said stepping out of the tub and grabbing two towels and giving the girl one.

"Why would I be mad?" she said drying her hair giving Naruto a good view of her breast. "Hey what that under your towel it's getting bigger and Oh." She said making the boy put his hands over his junk.

"Giggle" was heard behind the door as Jiraiya was writing in his notebook.

"Pervy Sage go away!" yelled the blonde.

"Why should I ya damn brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because, I'm only wearing a towel!" Naruto stated.

"Oh god I don't want to see that, I'm out of here" the white haired man said walking down the stairs to continue his work.

Naruto open the door stuck his head out making sure he left. "Damn pervert" he said getting dress and heading to his room seeing that the pink haired had walked in there.

"So your name is Lala Deviluke?" he asked the girl sitting on his bed still nothing but a towel.

"Yep, from planet Deviluke" she said happily. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and wait you said you're from a planet called Deviluke, does that make you an alien!?" he asked surprised believing the girl might be crazy.

"Bingo, you're on a roll," Lala said with a smile.

"Alright prove it," Naruto said crossing his arm sternly and cocking an eyebrow as she threw her towel off.

She turned around bent over and moved her hair to the side (_If the sage had walked in, he never hear the end of it_) to reveal a long black tail with a spade at the end of it.

"See humans don't tail right." she said.

"Noooo, not normally." He said tilting his head to the side getting a better view. Hey, he may not be a perv like Jiraiya but that didn't mean he was going to look away from a free show! And she sure as hell didn't mind!

"See told you I was an alien," she smiled.

"Okay I believe you." The blonde stated. "And how exactly did you end up in naked in my bathtub?" he said with a crocked eyebrow.

"Oh with Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun right here" the tailed girl said pointing to a rabbit like bracelet on her arm. "It's a short range teleporter I made for emergencies, but you can't set the designation." She said pouting. "And it can't transport nonliving things such as clothes." Her face got serious "I had to use to escape my pursuers."

"Wait, you're being chased?" the ninja asked getting a dry look on his face having a feeling where this night was going. "Sigh, why can't I meet anyone without having some bullshit happening." He said to himself as he armed himself with some Kunai.

"Yes they wanted to take me against my will" she said crossing her arms.

"Great, this is just great" Naruto mumbled as he went to close the blinds when all of a sudden a small creature flew through the window screaming, "**LALA-SAMA**!"

The creature had bat like wings and had swirls for eyes. If Naruto had any doubts that Lala was an alien they were now crushed by the appearance of the thing in front of him. "The hell" he mouthed.

"Peke, I've missed you" The bubblegum hair girl said hugging the thing.

"**Lala-sama who's the human staring at us like an idiot**?"asked Peke making Naruto gain a tick mark on his head.

"Let's see you keep a straight face after seeing whatever you are flying through the window!" shouted Naruto. "And what exactly are you?!" he asked making Lala laugh.

"This is Peke my all costume robot that I made she can transform into any kind of clothing." Lala answered. "Here I'll show you, Peke" she said.

"**Hai, Lala-sama**" Peke said becoming a ball of light before the light grew arms that wrapped around Lala making her moan when they squeezed certain areas. Once done her outfit was a skin tight suit that looked like a human size Peke, and had a large hat that looked like her head.

"Ta-da!" Lala said spinning around.

"**It's not too tight, is it Lala-sama**?" asked the robot not wanting to disappoint her creator.

"No, Peke. It's perfect like always" her creator praised making the eyes on the hat to smile. "So what do you Naruto-kun does it look good?" she said striking a pose making her boobs bounce.

"It does look cute" admitted the demon container as the outfit did fit her child like personality, plus he figured for an alien it was probably high fashion where she came. And while normal people would think it looked a little weird, Naruto knew people like Guy and Lee so yeah…enough said.

"**So Lala-sama what do you plan to do?" **her hat asked still slightly freaking Naruto out.

"That's a good question" Lala answered putting her finger against her cheek in thought.

"Well if it's alright with Ero-sennin you can stay here until you figure out what you're going to do" Naruto said shrugging.

"It's alright with me girl, we've been needed something to liven things up around here anyways!" Jiraiya yelled as he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Well guess you can stay Lala-chan" Naruto said shrugging.

"Really! Thank you Naruto-kun" the alien said hugging the ninja, her strength making the poor boy squirm.

"_Holy shit! It feels like Baa-chan has me in a bear hug!" _ Inwardly cursed the blonde.

Once the girl let him go the boy hunched over catching his breath. All of a sudden he became tense as he grabbed Lala and put her behind him a kunai in his hands.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?" the girl asked. Her answer came in the form of two large guys in suits jumping in the room.

"Found you at last," said one with red slicked back hair a thin scar going down his left eye.

"Peke?" Lala said her face becoming angry

"**Yes Lala-sama?"** asked the shape shifter.

"Didn't I say not to be followed" the girl stated.

"**UMM."** Sweats drop the bot.

"You stupid Robot!" Lala shouted.

"This time we're going to tie you up make sure you don't get away." Said one of the thugs with short dirty blonde hair.

"Lala-chan stay behind me I swear to protect you with my life I promise and I keep promises." Said Naruto causing the girl to blush form such action.

"Okay kid had over the girl and no one gets hurt." Sneer the red head.

"No chance in hell" the ninja said with conviction shocking the girl even more. They just meet and he says he was going to protect her!

"Naruto-kun" she whispered.

"Alright we tried playing nice" said the blonde thug as he went to swing at the boy only for his arm to be grabbed and received a headbutt to the nose for his trouble knocking him to the ground.

"Ah fuck! What's your face made of?!" Naruto cursed holding his forehead.

The other thug took this as an opportunity to strike only for the door to burst as he was tackled and throw back out the window.

"Run you stupid brat!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Right! Come on Lala-chan" said blonde as he scooped up the girl bridal style get a small eep! From the girl.

"After them!" shouted the dirty blonde thug as he jumped after the two holding his bleeding nose, his partner right behind him.

"_Shit where to go that will allow me to run at full speed to lose them?" _thought the whiskered teen as he jumped on the roof tops the thugs right behind him.

"There!"He shouted as he jumped towards a park. As he landed a truck was thrown ahead of him blocking his path.

"Shit!" he cursed as he had to stop as not to run into it.

"You have nowhere to run now" said a newly arrived person in large bone like armor, a cape flowing behind him.

"Zastin!" shouted Lala as Naruto put her down and got in front of her.

"Lala-sama please stop this foolishness and come back home, the King is worried." Pleaded Zastin.

"I don't care if daddy is worried I'm tired of sitting in those stupid engagement sessions" Shouted Lala throwing a small fit.

"Wait, hold up you're a Princess?!" ask Naruto getting a whistle from now said Princess as looked at one of park toys wondering what it was for.

"Yes Lala-sama is the first daughter to Gid Lucion Deviluke King of the universe" stated the knight lower his guard slight seeing that the boy didn't really know what was going on. _"Poor boy was probably dupe into this by Lala-sama's innocents." _

"Sigh, of course she is" face palmed the nine tales' container. _"Duh idiot her last name is Deviluke of course she a princess." _he thought. Inside his head a chibi Naruto was standing next to a chalk board that was being held by a chibi Lala, the words **Naruto's idiot moments **on it**.** His chibi walked up the board and made a mark.

"Good so you understand, so would you kindly stand aside so we may the Princess" Zastin said happy to be done with this endeavor.

Naruto look at the girl as she took a step back. "Sigh, Damnit!" he cursed. "I'm sorry but I can't do that seeing as the girl doesn't want to." Chibi added another mark.

"_Naruto-kun."_ Said Lala in her head.

"Fine then you leave me no choice" Said Zastin taking out a handle. He pressed a button and a large green blade made out of light popped.

This time chibi Naruto shouted "_**Fuck this! I'm done**_!" and he stormed off screen followed by chibi Lala who had a question mark over her head.

"Great a Darth Zabuza what else is next" mumble Naruto as massaged the bridge of his nose. "Aw fuck it all!" he yelled throwing a barrage of Kunai and shuriken at the Knight.

"Stupid undeveloped primitive" Zastin said as he dodge the throwing weapons lazily only to receive a chakra enhanced fist to the face and having his head snap backwards with a **Crack! **Zastin looked at the earthling glaring dagger as his nose was now broken.

"Gah! No seriously what are your faces made of!?" Naruto said holding his hand, it wasn't broken but it sure as hell hurt!

"Now I've had it!" The alien Knight said rushing at blonde who went wide eye seeing how fast the guy was moving.

"Oh shit" the teen said running for the trees. He narrowly avoided getting run though by the blade of light as he ran up the tree, did a back flip, grab Zatin's head and with his momentum slam his opponent's hard on the ground.

"Amazing." Lala said in awe seeing a boy she had only 20 some minutes actually giving one of the best fighters she knew, a run for his money.

"Ha how you like that!" Naruto mocked "Now your sword is stuck ha ha!"

The Royal bodyguard just stared dryly at him as he pressed a button on his sword disengaging it, press the button again and bringing the blade back to life. Zastin couldn't help but smirk as saw the look on the boy's face.

Naruto just face palmed as his Chibi came back sighing and added another mark **"I don't get paid enough for this shit!" **Chibi-Naruto cried. **"We get paid Chibi-Naruto-kun?" **Chibi-Lala asked.

"Zastin that is enough!" Lala said stepping forward pulling out a cellphone like device and said "Naruto-kun let me handle this go Go-Go Vacuum-kun!" she press a button summoning a metal octopus like machine that started sucking up everything in sight.

"Oh god its one of Lala-sama's inventions" Yelled one of the guys in a suit (having been order by Zastin to stand down) as he and his friends were sucked into the machine.

The machine keep on sucking up everything in sight making Naruto use charka too sick to the ground.

"Lala-chan turn it off!" He yelled at the girl.

"Hmm how do I turn it off again?" Lala said to herself holding a finger to her chin.

"What!" shouted the ninja as the machine bucked wildly dents appearing on its haul. "Get down!" shouted Naruto as he pulled the girl down shielding her with his body.

The machine exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. Pieces found themselves buried in Naruto's back making disturbing noises as they pierced his flesh. "GAHH!" he screamed making Lala go wide eyed.

Once the chaos was over the two of them stood up. "Oh no Naruto your back!" cried Lala as tears came to her eyes seeing as she brought her new friend pain.

"Its fine." Said Naruto as he grab a piece of metal in his shoulder and ripped it out of his body "FUCK!" He screamed throwing the thing in frustration.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala screamed as she went to apply pressure to his wound only to be shocked as she saw it already starting to heal.

"It's okay I heal pretty fast." He said making the girl stare at him for a few seconds.

"Why would do that?" she asked seriously "Why would you risk your life for a person you just met!?" she screamed grabbing on to his shoulders.

"Ha ha" he laughed. "I made a promise to you that I protect you with my life" he smiled as he put his hand behind his neck and rubbed it. "Plus whenever I'm with a princess I just have to throw myself in the line of fire." he said chuckling.

Lala couldn't believe that the boy in front of her was real. The boy in front of her was kind, he strong, his bravery was unquestionable given that he took a piece of shrapnel for her. And unlike her suitors he actually cared about her feelings. Sure he was rough around the edges, but then again so was her father. And most importantly he was a man of his word.

"_Daddy would approve," _Lala said in her head as she grabbed his face and said "Naruto-kun" to him getting his attention as he was pulling more bits out his body.

"Yes Lala-chan, shit!" he answered pulling another piece out of his hide. He looked at her when all of a sudden the girl kissed him on the lips!

Her lips were soft and tasted very sweet; the texture was delicate fitting for a princess. No wonder Jiraiya was crazy about women this was amazing! "_Oh god I can feel myself falling to the power of the Pervert side." _He thought. In his head a chibi Jiraiya in a dark cloak said "_**Yes boy embrace the power of the Pervert!" "Jiraiya!" **_yelled a chibi Tsunade grabbing him by the neck. "_**Run boy while you still can!" **_he then screamed as he and Tsunade disappear in a cloud of smoke and his head poking out every few seconds crying for help.

Once they parted the girls greenish eyes stared into his blue ones and she said, "Marry me Naruto-kun"

"What!" shouted the blonde in shock.

"WHAT!" Shouted Zastin as he pulled himself out of some debris. "Lala-sama you can't be serious!"

"He meets several requirements Zastin!" Lala said putting her foot down. "Daddy would approve!" she stated taking on a stern face.

"But … you ….. He …..Fine" the white hair knight gave up. Once the Princess made up her mind only her father could convince her and like she said his King would approve as the boy he admitted was highly skill. "I'll deliver the message to your father." He sighs.

"Wait don't I get a say in this!" Yelled Naruto he didn't want to get married. He got a sword pointed in face for his protest.

"Are you really turning down a proposal from the Princess, the King would destroy both you and this planet for such an insult!" said the Knight.

"But what if I like someone else already," pleaded the blonde thinking of Yui. To his surprise the Princess didn't become sad instead she chirped happily "That's ok I don't mind sharing."

Naruto's mind went to shut down mode as he had a nose bleed his eye twitching as if he was having a seizure. Inside his mind Chibi Naruto sat in front of a slot machine. He pulled the lever on the side, the pictures spun until all three slots stopped on Lala's face. The machine blinked wildly as it said the words JACKPOT. Chibi was then lost in a tide of bra and panties as the machine spew out a wave. Chibi held a sigh that said "_**Fuck yeah finally I get rewarded for my troubles!"**_ He stood there for a few minutes just staring off into space making Zastin and Lala worried.

"Ha! Ha! Looks like you broke him" Laughed Jiraiya standing behind Zastin a kunai to the bodyguard's throat.

"_Oh by the King I never noticed him behind me!" _gulped Zastin. He then felt the power rolling off the man in waves, this man was not to be underestimated.

The sage removed the blade from the knight's throat as he got in front his apprentice. He snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nothing happened. He took out some smelling salts and put it under his nose. Still nothing. "Alright let's try something else" he said pulling out a scroll that said 'ramen.' He unrolled it put some energy in it and a bowl of steaming ramen popped out. He put the bowl under his nose. STILL NOTHING! "Holy shit!" Jiraiya shouted shocked. "That usually works, he must be really out of it!" He held his chin in thought. "Alright if this doesn't work he's dead" He pulled out another scroll did the same as before. Instead of ramen it was a bottle of Saki.

This time when he stuck the bottle under his nose the blonde snatched it out of his hands and chugged. "HAHAHA, look whose growing up!" the Sage

After Naruto emptied the bottle he threw it on the ground shattering it and shouted "Let's see you save a cute alien Princess. Have her propose to you. THEN SAY IT'S OKAY TO HAVE A FUCKING HAREM AND NOT COME OUT AGED!" He pointed at his master who was struggling to breath he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up you damn pervert….burp oh I don't feel so good BLAGRAG!" he threw up on the ground.

"Hehe Earthlings are so funny" giggled the Princess her bodyguard holding a hand to his mouth stifling a laugh.

Once Jiraiya caught his breath he started writing in his notebook giggling the whole time. "This will be my best work yet!"

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry I forgot to some names for the Harem list as I did that part last second before going to work…..

So here is the official list

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul) full on Goth girl.

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame – going to introduce her sometime after the Yami chapter as I have thought of new ideas during my absence.

Momo Veila Deviluke

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

…..

To Seeker of true anime fan fic you want me to add one of the Amazons from the filler episode? Damn it dude you just sparked new ideas. Because of the recent information from the Naruto manga I can somehow intergrade them. Bah oh well it I won't have to worry about that until. But be sure to remind me after the Yami chapter.

Anyways, on with the story.

I don't own To Love ru or Naruto. Damnit!

Chapter three – The Hangover.

Naruto awoke as his alarm blared in his room and unfortunately for the clock Naruto had a hangover from chugging the bottles of Saki he had last night. He grab the poor device crushed it in his hands and threw it across the room into a trash can.

"Fuck" he said rubbing his forehead. He laid back down to get his bearings as he had sat up too fast. As he laid his head down he heard a light snoring next to him. He turned his head and found a naked pink haired girl sleeping next to him.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself slightly confused. Slowly he started to play the events in his head until he fell asleep in his bed that night.

"That's right I'm engaged now" he said holding head.

….Flashback last night

After the confusion at the park Jiraiya had wisely suggested that the discussion concerning his apparent engagement take place back at their place as everyone could hear the sirens getting louder in the distance.

Once there Jiraiya had begun the painful process of taking out any remain shrapnel that still remained inside the blonde. To dull the pain Jiraiya had gotten Naruto another bottle he immediately started drinking at a much slower pace than earlier.

"Sigh, Lala-chan you should go back with Zastin" Naruto said taking another drink from the bottle.

Lala face started to get sad "Why?" she asked with a frown.

"You ran away from home and your father's obviously worried about you if he sent people to find you." He said wincing from a piece being took out of his back.

"But I don't want to be forced to marry someone!" she shouted "If I'm going to marry someone I want it to be my choice!"

"I can respect that and should talk to your dad about that, as that what families do when they have disagreements at least I think that's what they do." Naruto said looking sad as he took another drink.

"What do you mean that's what you think they do?" Asked Zastin already having a feeling of what the answer was.

"I'm orphan trash been on my own since the orphanage kick me out at the age of four." The blonde said taking a big swing of Saki.

Jiraiya smacked him in the back of the head and said sternly "You're not trash!" getting a small smile from the blonde

"You're an orphan" said Lala "But aren't you?" she asked looking at the white hair sage.

"I'm not his father" stated Jiraiya with a sober look on his face remembering his beloved student wishing he could take his place. He should have been in the village to see his godson's birth instead he was out following a lead on Orochimaru, the lead was a dead end. If he could turn back the clock he would have instead gone to see Naruto born and perhaps prevented Kushina's seal from breaking, or at the very least taken Minato's place.

"Yeah I've only know this pervert for about two years" said Naruto pointing his thumb at the man who then ripped out a piece of metal causing him to curse and glare at the man.

"So that's why you want me to go back" said Lala who had tears coming to her eyes. He wanted her to go back and be with her family something he never had.

"Yeah, I want you to be with the people who love, family's something you shouldn't take for granted." He face took a sadder look as he looks to the ground grabbing another bottle. "And besides if you stayed here with me you just be hated just like me."

"Why would you say something like that about yourself?" Cried Lala she didn't understand why he was being so negative towards himself.

"Because in my home village everyone looks at me with hate!" Shouted Naruto standing up.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"It's for her own good, this is the best way to convince her!" snapped Naruto he flip the chair around and sat back down he sighed and said. "On the day I was born a Giant nine tale fox demon a creature powerful enough to destroy mountains, attack the village killing hundreds nothing was able stop it as it destroyed everything in sight. And just when all hope seemed lost the Leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage fought the demon and then sealed it away into the only child born that day." He said putting his hand on his stomach shocking both Lala and Zastin.

"The sealing didn't come without a price as it cost the Fourth his life. The Fourth's wish was for the village to see the child as a hero but due to their anger of losing their loved one all they saw was a demon. Seeing this the reinstated Third Hokage made a law that the younger generation was never to be told the truth of the child as to give him a chance at a normal life." He said. Lala was starting to tear up.

He took another drink "The Third may have had made the law of not teaching them the truth but he couldn't stop them from teaching their children to hate the child. He grew up alone without family or friends; all he had was the kind old Third Hokage who visited once in a while. But the Third had a village to run and protect as the attack had left it weakened. Then the people at the orphanage kicked him out not wanting the _demon_ to 'corrupt' the other children. For two months he had to dig in the trash just to survive as no one cared for him and the Third had no idea what was going on. During those two months the child was beaten by the angry villagers but they never killed thinking that they might release the Demon. After two months the Third had finally learned he found the child beaten sleeping in a dumpster using a trash bag as a blanket." Tears were creeping into his eyes remembering the pain.

"The Third gave the boy an apartment along with a monthly allowance for him to survive on as that was all the hateful civilian council would allow. But the pain didn't stop there as every year on his birthday a small mob would gather a go on annual Fox hunt. His birthday presents each year were new scars and a trip to the hospital. And the whole time they beat him they call him Monster, Abomination and Murderer, Demon!" He would have continue but Lala shouted.

"No! You're not! You're not a Demon." She flung herself at him crying on his shoulder.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki the nicest and bravest man I know!" she held herself up and looked into his sadden eyes. "I don't care if you have a Demon inside of you!" she hugged him. "You're a person not a demon and don't you think otherwise you hear me!" she shouted at him making his eyes go wide.

"Lala-chan" he whispered. "I'm sorry I said all that it's just I don't want there to be a chance that you receive that hate, you're a kind soul that doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." He said wiping away a tear on her cheek. "You deserve to have happiness and I know you won't find that with me." He sighed "And I know your father wouldn't want me as his son-in-law."

"No actually daddy would just want you more" Lala said sheepishly to the blonde shocking him and Jiraiya.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, Daddy would put you on top of his list given all that you went through." She said shyly. "And the fact that you try to push me away for my own good, by telling such a personal secret I want to you to be my husband more than ever!"

"But I don't love you or even know anything about each other." Naruto stated.

"That's okay, I'll do anything to make you fall in love with me!" the alien Princess said happily.

"Wow brat, you go and play your ace in the hole to get rid of the girl and you only make her fall for you more." Said the sage holding his chin. "Actually gives me an idea for a new story about a noble warrior who refuses to open his heart because of his dark power; he saves a beautiful young maiden who falls in love with him. He tries to push her away in order to protect her only to have the girl fall for him more. I'll call it Icha Icha the Dark Warrior and the Maiden it will be a hit." He said already writing.

"Don't fucking dare you damn pervert!" shouted Naruto as he lunged for Jiraiya's notebook only for the man to dodge.

"Oh hey look I messed one" Jiraiya said grabbing the last piece of shrapnel.

"Oh no" said a scared Naruto. **RRRIIIPPP!**

"Yaaaaa!" screamed Naruto as his wound squirted blood and he rolled on the kitchen floor comically making everyone laugh.

"It's not funny it fucking hurts!" he yelled making them laugh harder.

"Hehehe while I enjoyed the show and listening to Naruto-dono's tragic tale I have to head back to my ship and make a report to the king and then get some sleep," said Zastin said heading for the door. When he was transported to the ship he asked one of his men seriously "Did you get all of that?"

"Yes commander" said the red head.

"Good make sure to send it with my report when I send it I'm sure the King will want to hear this." Zastin stated as he went to write said report. His princess was right the boy would be put at the top of King's list. Of the thousands of suitors only Naruto met the desired requirements. Most suitors wanted Gid Deviluke's power, Naruto had power. Others want to marry Lala just to a rise in status. Naruto tried to push her away in order to protect her from his problems. Yes his King would want the boy. Because he was what many weren't….A warrior. One who pushed pass his hardships and craved his own path with, blood, sweat, and tears. Indeed Naruto Uzumaki would be the prefect successor to the throne of Deviluke.

Back in the house….

"Yes, Zastin is right it's getting late and Naruto you're going to need to all the sleep you can to work off the coming hangover ya damn light weight" said Jiraiya throwing his apprentice over his shoulder.

"Hey I thought I did very well for my first time, hiccup!" complained Naruto.

"Yeah and just like a first time the hangover is going to rock your world." The Sage laughed at the boy's coming misery."Come on Lala I'll show you to the guess room once I put this drunken idiot in his bed."

"Oh I can't sleep with Naruto-kun?" questioned Lala innocently.

"Hehe, oh normally I would be ok with it but I don't know what he'll do to you in his drunken state." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Mmm what would he do?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ha, you'll figure it out later" the sage said putting his student on his bed and then escorted the girl to the guest room.

"Okay if you say so" the girl pouted going to bed.

Jiraiya closed the door, he walk to his room and sighed. The kid had more problems then he had let on. He never knew that he went through so much pain and misery. He thought the old man was taking care of him, that at least what his contacts in the village had said. Heads were going to roll when he got back! If he had known the truth he would've taken the boy with him a lot sooner.

He had failed Minato and Kushina, he had failed Naruto. The most he could do now was train the boy and make him strong for the challenges that were now ahead of him. Maybe it was time he told the boy the truth about his parents. Sure the boy would probably hate him but he deserved to know. He needed to know that his parents loved him. That he was more like his mother than he knew. That the man he saw as his hero was his father.

Jiraiya got to his room and saw the papers that were lying on his desk. The paper was a progress report on Naruto's training and facts about the outside world. He sat at his desk and grabbed a new sheet of paper. This paper would now include a report on what just happen tonight and telling Tsunade that he was going to tell Naruto the truth of his parentage. Once done with that paper he started writing what he feared was going on in Japan. He had nothing concrete yet but wrote that he would send word as soon as he did.

He just hoped he was wrong about the Akatsuki being in Japan, not when the boy may have a chance for happiness now that Lala was here. "_Heck he might have a chance for more, given what Lala said about sharing" _he grinned perversely. Naruto's life sure might have been complicated but it sure hell was funny.

_End flashback….._

"Oh god I can't actually believe I'm engaged to a hot alien Princess, that is not only okay with me having a demon inside me but says she doesn't mind sharing!" he said holding his head.

Yeah he was happy his inner pervert wouldn't allow him to turn away such an opportunity, but he wasn't so sure how the hell he was going to explain this to Yui let alone Tsunade of all people. Yeah he still wanted to ask Yui even though he was now engaged. For the last two weeks all he could think about was the black hair brown eyed beauty. And thanks to Lala being okay with it he didn't have to worry about breaking either girls heart something he definitely didn't want to do. He liked Yui too much even though he was unsure if she liked him back, and Lala was really the sweetest person he had ever met.

"_How the hell am I going to convince Yui to go out with me, I know she's not that type of girl" _He held his head and moaned "_but first I have to deal with fucking hangover!"_

"Hey Lala-chan it's time to get up" he said pushing on her shoulder gently.

"Hmm? Oh good morning Naruto-kun did you sleep well?" she asked stretching pushing her naked breast forward giving Naruto a good view.

"Umm yeah" said Naruto holding his nose. "Lala-chan?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Answered the girl before yawning again.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Isn't it normal for couples to sleep in the same bed?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah I guess, but why are you naked?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's because Peke needs to recharge her batteries and she can't do that in dress mode." Lala said like it was common knowledge.

"**I need to sleep to recharge them**" stated the robot sleeping on the foot of the bed.

"I kinda figured that but why aren't you wearing any sleep ware" he asks scratching his head.

"Peke's the only form of clothing that I own." She said honestly.

"We are so buying clothes come this weekend." Sighed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Hurry up and take a shower breakfast is almost…." Jiraiya said poking his head in the boy's room only to see Lala naked on Naruto's bed.

"Thata boy!" he gave the blonde thumbs up only to receive a foot to the face as he was kicked into the hallway.

"We didn't do anything you pervert" Naruto said walking down the hall only to be pinned to the floor.

"You're a disappointment boy! How can you have a naked girl in your bed and not do a fucking thing! Have I not taught you anything!" said Jiraiya slapping him in the back of the head to make his hangover worse.

"I not a damn pervert like you, you fuck! Now get the hell off of me, before I take your sack off!" shouted the boy his eyes turning red.

"Whoa boy, don't threaten a fellow man's junk that's breaking guy code." Jiraiya said letting the boy up.

"Screw off!" yelled the teen as he slammed the door to the bathroom.

…..

Once everyone was done with taking a shower, they all sat in the dining room eating breakfast. Naruto was wearing the school uniform without the jacket his shoes a pair of black steel toe shoes. When he kicks someone he wants it to hurt!

Lala of course was wearing her Peke outfit. Peke having not scanned any earth clothing, that's was all she had as everything else were formal dresses.

Jiraiya on the other hand was wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of pants his footwear a simple pair of Nikes.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Lala asked looking at the two.

"Well I have to go meet a contact of mine out of town, who says he has some information for me and Naruto is going to school and I guess you'll be wanting to go with him am I right." Jiraiya said getting a frown and a nod from Naruto and Lala.

"What's school?" asked Lala.

"It's a place where kids go to learn, you know stuff like math, history, and science." Stated Jiraiya figuring since the girl was royalty that she had private tutors.

"Oh and Naruto is going why?" Asked Lala thinking he was smart enough since most Deviluke men were more of the fighting type.

"Because he's a dumbass" Jiraiya deadpanned causing Naruto to gain a tick mark.

"Hey fuck you!" growled Naruto "You know those bastards back home didn't care!"

"No, you could have gone to Iruka anytime instead of pulling dumbass pranks you nimrod!" Jiraiya stated making the blonde grumble.

"Who's Iruka?" asked Lala making Naruto smile remembering the dedicated teacher.

"Iruka was the only teacher in the academy who put aside his hate for me and actually got to know me as a person. The man is dedicated when it comes to teaching making sure that everyone understood the what his was teaching before moving on to the next subject. He is also the first person who told me I wasn't a demon when I first found out about it. If he hadn't told me that, I don't know what would have happen to me." Stated the blonde with a faraway look before shaking his head. Whoa bad thoughts!

"He sounds like a good person" smiled Lala getting one back from the blonde.

"Well I guess if you're going to my school we're going to have buy you a uniform so you can go" said Naruto sighing and holding his chin.

"I'll take the girl to get her fitted and enroll her seeing as I'm now her guardian." Jiraiya said shrugging. "I don't have to leave till two anyways."

"Don't you try anything you damn perv I'll ask Lala and Peke to tell me all that happened." Said Naruto glaring at his perverted sensei.

"Don't worry boy I don't go after married women, its part of my code." The pervert waved at the blonde.

"You better or else I'll tell baa-chan what you been doing with the computer." His student threatens.

"Hey! I was curious damnit!" cried Jiraiya. "Everyone was talking about it and I wanted to know what it was about!"

"Yeah and guess what I don't give a fuck, you're disgusting." Naruto glared. It's never a good thing when you get on the computer to do your school work and you find two girls doing something unspeakable with a cup. He was never going straight home after a half day ever again!

"OKAY! I PROMISE! I WON'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! JUST DON'T TELL TUSNADE-HIME!" pleaded the grown ass man on his knees crying.

"You better not or you'll be sorry" grinned Naruto. It was good to have blackmail.

"Alright, Lala-chan lets go now otherwise I going to have a panic attack" Jiraiya said grabbing the girl's shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of wind.

"AHH!" she screamed as they disappeared.

Naruto chuckled as he walks out of the house.

…Later in school

Naruto open the door to the classroom rubbing his temple as he stepped thru the door way only to feel a chill up his back as he heard a voice say seductively "NAAARRRUUUTTTOOO~KKKKUUUUNNNN"

Naruto turned around slowly making a creaking noise as he looked at the person standing behind him in the doorway. There stood Risa Momioka her form shadowed, only her teeth and eyes being visible. Her eyes flashing unholy like a demon as she lunged at the poor boy.

"RISA-CHAN NOOOOOO!" He screamed trying to get away as he was tackled to the ground disappearing in a cloud of dust as the girl attacked him. Everyone in the class room sweat dropped as they saw the various sexual poses the two wound up in, as sometimes they forced each other to standstills.

Finally the cloud dissipated revealing a shirtless Naruto his muscular torso being rubbed down with Risa's hands and her straddling his crotch grinding her hips back and forth making him moan.

"Oh Naruto-kun I've have been missing King Dong, how is he? Can he come out to play?" Risa said moving her hands slowly done his chest and to his pants.

"W-w-wait Risa-chan think about what you're doing!" Naruto tried to reason. "_God damn hangover gave the girl a chance to get the jump on me." _He growled in his head, damn fox didn't get rid of it just to make him suffer. Guess you have to make your entertainment when you can.

"Oh I have thought about it **LONG AND HARD**" Risa grinding hips again purring as she leaned forward kissing him on the chest right where his scar from Sasuke was. The scar had always been a mystery to everyone and when anyone asked he always get angry and say "**It none of your damn/fucking business"** he would say depending if it was a girl or guy.

"I decided what I'm going to do to you Naruto Uzumaki and what I'm going to is" she got right next to his ear and said "Tease You!" making everyone in the room to fall over.

"Hehehe" the girl giggled as she got off the boy letting him stand up, his hands over his crotch.

Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch "YOU THINK THATS FUNNY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING RAPE ME!" he screamed.

"Ha silly boy if I was going to do that you, I would have done it when you passed that janitor closet five minutes ago." She said making everyone in the room take a step back from her.

"That's it, I'm never hanging out with you after dark ever again!" he said grabbing a chair as during his sexual scuffle his shirt was perfectly unbuttoned and thrown on a ceiling fan.

In his head all he could see was a Chibi Naruto tied to a bed in a hotel and a Chibi Risa flicking a whip in a dominatrix outfit. The worse part of the daydream was that Chibi Naruto had a face that looked like he was all for it, the little bastard was smiling. He shook his head getting the thought out grabbing his shirt. The sage was really getting to him.

"Ah come on Naruto~kun" she whined "Mio-chan, Haruna-chan, and me were going to see a movie this weekend and you know we would be safer with you there." She pleaded thinking about the Jashinist thugs roaming the streets at night. People had started to go missing and it was starting to worry people.

Naruto sigh and then get an idea at the same time.

"Alright which one were you guys going to see?" he asked now actually curious.

"Don't know most likely a comedy" Risa said shrugging "Mostly we're just going to hang out maybe do some shopping.

"Alright fine can I bring Rito, Saruyama, Mikan-chan and two others with us?" he asked getting a shaking Rito who said "Y-y-yeah sounds like fun" slowly looking at Haruna nervously, having already figure out what the blonde had planned. "_Maybe I can finally work up the nerve to ask her out." _He thought sighing.

Risa grinned at the blonde having seen the way Rito was acting. She always thought he and Haruna would be a good match perhaps this weekend would be just the right push.

"I'm fine with Rito-kun and I would love to have Mikan-chan to come with us, but Saruyama-kun better not try anything." The girl said holding up her fist.

"_That's hypocritical coming from her after what she just did" _Everyone thought sweat dropping.

"Don't worry me and Rito will keep him in line, right Rito." The whiskered teen said getting a nervous nod from his friend.

"Umm who are the other two that you are bringing with us?" Haruna asked wondering.

"Oh just this friend of mine that's new in town and this could be a good way for her to make friends." Stated Naruto peaking everyone interest's.

"Who's this friend of yours Naruto-kun" asked Risa grinning. If she's Naruto's friend then the girl was bound to be hot! Most of the girls Naruto knew were. Oh she couldn't wait to have a new pair of breast to play with!

"Just a new transfer student that I met yesterday, she should actually be here any minute." Said Naruto when all of a sudden Saruyama and Mio slammed open the door panting. "Looks like she's here judging by the look on monkey boy's face." stated the blonde. "What's up Saru?" he asked grinning already knowing the answer.

Saruyama responded saying a word with each breath as he was still panting "Hot…..girl….pink hair…big boobs….asking for you….already…. you bastard!" he shouted at the end. It was no secret Saruyama was jealous of Naruto as he often tried attacking his friend out of frustration.

"Yep that's Lala-chan alright." Naruto said standing up and walking to the door dodging a swipe from Saru and a grope from Mio, once today was enough. His friends stood there just looking at him. "Well" He said "Don't you want to meet her?" he asked getting all his friends to stand up.

"Hey Naruto-kun who's the other person coming with us to the movies?" Risa following the boy down the hall along with everyone else since if she didn't ask now they never know till then.

"Yui-chan and yes Saur you're coming too," Naruto said seeing the boy about to shout before getting a nod.

"Yui!" shouted Rito "as in Yui Kotegawa the girl from the discipline committee aka your arch rival!"

"Yeah duh!" deadpanned the blonde. "We been hanging out a lot lately where have you been for the last two weeks?" he asked.

"Um trying to do what we talked about yesterday" Rito said bashfully getting a roll of the eyes from everyone in their group except Haruna.

"Yeah that reminds me how did you two become buddies all of a sudden anyways?" ask Saruyama "I mean really, before I got sick two weeks ago you two were always arguing about something." He said getting nods "the next week after getting over my cold, I swear if I didn't know any better. I would have thought you two were going out!" he said getting everyone to look at Naruto.

"Wow Saru-kun way to keep up with the gossip!" said Mio. "You mean you don't know what happen two weeks ago?" she asked.

"No I was sick then," Saru stated "all I know is that when Rito came to give me my homework he was more nervous than usual."

"Rito-kun you idiot!" shouted Risa as they head down the stairs "How could you not tell him something so important!"

"What the hell happened?!" asked Saruyama he had to know now.

"Umm Naruto-kun saved Yui-chan from a group of Jashinist gang members." Said Haruna. The girl remember that day she was scared for Yui and Naruto as she saw the whole thing.

"What the hell Rito! That's need to know shit!" Saur snapped at his friend who was cringing.

"Yeah one of them even had a gun of all things" said Mio making Naruto growl loudly remembering the son of a bitch.

"A Gun! The fuck Rito!" cried Surayama why did all the awesome things happen when he wasn't around.

"Yeah Naruto-kun broke the guy's arm in one blow, it was amazing!" Said Mio with a small smile.

"I hope that fucker's arm gets infected and falls off." He growled as he and his posse made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"So I guess that's how you and Yui became friends," said Risa "I thought it was because of that one incident in the girls locker room involving the whipped cream." She teased making Naruto, Rito, and Haruna blush and making Saruyama and Mio get nose bleeds.

"T-t-that was an accident!" stuttered the whiskered boy.

"Then why were her whip cream bra and panties masterly crafted?"Risa asked as she had seen the event happen.

"Umm I decided to go for broke" Naruto said trying to save some face.

"Yeah and I'm not a horny girl" deadpanned Risa making everyone in the hall sweat drop.

"Jesus girl, I'm going to start carrying a spray bottle if you keep this shit up."Naruto said making a spraying motion with his hands.

"If you do just let me take off my sweater first so I and Yui can have a wet t-shirt contest, I know you like to see that." Risa flirted making the boy face palm.

"I swear Yui and I are just friends," the ninja protested "_For now..." _he said in his head.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised to find you here Uzumaki-kun?" Said Yui who was on patrol, joining the group as she heard them talking about her only for Risa and Mio to attack her and molest her making Haruna cover herself and blush, and all three boys to stare with far away looks, boy will be boys after all ha ha. "Stop it!" Yui said slapping the girls' hands away and covering herself, and making the other three girls smile as she immediately went behind Naruto for protection.

"Oh hey Yui-chan what are you doing here?" asked Naruto getting out his boob staring daze and slapping his friends, knocking them out of their trance getting a "Ow" and "Hey!" in protest.

"I came to break up this mess of a crowd who are blocking access in the hallway." Said Yui looking at said crowd of boys that were gathering around a single pinked hair figure. "Naruto-Kun where are you?" it asked.

"Oh hey Yui-chan since you're here would you like to go to the movies with all of us this weekend?" Naruto asked giving the girl a smile.

"I don't know Uzumaki-kun" Yui said eyeing Risa and Mio.

"Aww come on Yui-chan please" Naruto said using the puppy dog eyed justu.

"F-f-fine I'll go if you do something about this troublesome crowd." Yui said blushing looking away from the boy and staring at the crowd before slapping Risa's and Mio's hand away again.

"No problem Yui-chan," Naruto said before shouting "OH MY GOD MIKADO SENSAI'S SHIRT JUST FELL OFF AS SHE WAS WALKING ACROSS THE FIELD!" making everyone in the group sweat drop not believing that would work.

But to their shock all of a sudden like the parting of the Red Sea all the boys headed for the window trying to get a look hoping to get a look at the bombshell of a nurse, leaving a lone pinked haired girl looking confused as she didn't understand what the hell just happened (not that anyone could blame her).

"Yo Lala-chan!" called Naruto waving at the alien girl.

Said alien then cried happily "Naruto-kun I finally made it to school!" she then flung herself at the boy pressing her assets into the boy's chest making him have a happy look on his face.

"I can see that" said the boy smiling as he set the girl down.

"Uzumaki-kun who's this girl causing problems already?" Yui asked getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach from seeing the girl act so familiar with the blonde.

"This is Lala Deviluke a friend I met last night." Stated Naruto.

"I'm also Naruto-kun's fiancé nice to meet you all!" Lala said making Naruto face palm and everyone in the hall (including the mob at the window) jaws dropped.

"FIANCE!?" everyone shouted.

"God damnit Lala-chan!" shouted Naruto "I didn't tell anyone that yet!" he said shocking everyone as they thought she was joking around.

Yui on the other hand, had a glazed looked in her eyes.

Flashback few days ago….

For the last two weeks she had been confused regarding her feelings about Naruto. Whenever the two ate lunch together and talked she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She asked her older brother why she felt like this and he laughed and said "You have a crush Yui-chan. A big one, judging by the look on your face." He had said smiling seeing his cute little sister growing up.

A crush on Naruto Uzumaki! How could she like that guy with his wild golden hair, mischievous bright smile that could light up a room, his savage whisker mark making him look all so cute…Oh my god she had a crush on the blonde idiot!

She couldn't believe it she tried to tell herself it was just hero worship, but it wasn't she just couldn't stop thinking about the wild blonde.

Present…

For the last few days she had been trying to build up the nerve to talk to the blonde about her feelings but she was too sacred of being rejected and making herself look like an idiot.

And now it seemed she had lost her chance to be with the blonde as now he was engaged! Engaged!

"NOOO!" Screamed Risa and Mio at the ceiling. "That means Naruto-kun is off the market!" screamed Risa now she never have a chance to conquer King Dong!

"Oh don't worry it's like I told Naruto-kun last night I don't mind sharing" Lala said happily shocking everyone silent. Naruto just face palmed again.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. The guys along with Risa and Mio getting nose bleeds. Haruna had a massive blush on her face not believing such a thing was possible.

Yui though had small tears coming to her eyes that she quickly snuffed out when she thought no one was looking. She still had a chance! Sure she was mad about this harem thing, but she looked at the blonde and imagined not being able to be with him and she felt her heart stop. It hurt; it hurt a lot thinking of not being with Naruto.

Yui was about to take a step forward and tell Naruto that they needed to talk in private, only for a swarm of boys (including Saruyama) to gather in front of the blonde. All the boys' face looked stern and serious like they were about to attack any second. But to the surprise of everyone all the boys got to their hands and knees and shouted "Please teach us you ways Naruto-sama!" "Please or you get dentition!" The last one came from the principal who was kicked in the face by Naruto sending him flying down the hall like a bowling ball knocking every one of the boys down.

"Dear god you all are freaking hopeless!" shouted Naruto "Get out of my sight before I lose my shit!" he glared demonically at them "Saruyama get your ass back here, ya idiot!" He yelled at his stupid friend who ran with the rest of the lemmings. "I swear it seems that it's only me and Rito who actually think with their brains." Naruto sighed getting a shrug from Rito.

"Ha those guys were funny Naruto-kun" Lala laughed causing everyone to chuckle.

"No they're fucking idiots!" Naruto said getting nods from everyone even Saruyama who was smacked in the back of the head by Mio who shouted "Saru-kun you're the biggest one!" making the boy sit in the corner with a anime rain cloud over his head.

"Naruto you're getting married when and how?!" Asked Rito, now getting over the excitement.

"Oh I saved this girl last night from some asshole Jashinists who wanted to do less then noble things to dear Lala-chan," Naruto said coming up with a believable story as the Jashinist were always the prefect scapegoats.

"Wait last night? Does that mean you were involved in the commotion at the park?" Asked Yui.

"Umm yeah," The boy said rubbing his neck. "One of the assholes hijacked a fuel truck and another didn't know how to aim." He said getting shocked looks from his friends. Just who the hell were they friends with!?

"And you're getting married why?" asked Risa trying to figure out why someone would want to get married all of a sudden.

"Oh that's because Lala-chan is of Noble blood from a country in Europe and since I saved her I'm now in an arranged marriage" Naruto said using some of skills in lying that he got from Jiraiya. If you tell some of the truth everyone will believe the lies.

"So wait she's a princess?" asked Rito getting nods from Naruto and Lala. "Oh god I bet Jiraiya laughed his ass off when he learned about that" he stated having met the man and knowing what his profession was.

"He couldn't stand he was laughing so hard while writing in his damn book." Grumbled Naruto. "Speaking of which that perverted man do anything to you Lala-chan?" he looked at the girl questioning her.

"Umm no not to me, but I did hear some screams come from in the changing rooms while I was at the check out." Lala said getting sweat drops from everyone. The man had no shame!

"Damnit I knew I should have known the man would have peaked at the other women there" said the ninja, "fucking pervert at least he's not as bad as the principal. At least Jiraiya doesn't chase down girls and rub himself on them." He said getting agreeing nods from everyone except Lala who didn't know about the principal's history.

"Speaking of the perverted goblin, how did Jiraiya convince him to enroll you into school?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama just gave him this orange color book something called Icha Icha High School Daze first edition" said Lala making everyone fall over. "He said he autographed it and the principal starting kissing his feet and said "I'll do anything for you Jiraiya-sama!" "Is Jiraiya-sama an author Naruto-kun?" Lala asked.

"Are you kidding?" Saruyama asked "Jiraiya-sama is the greatest author the world has ever seen!" he yelled with passion "I have every one of his books and now I'm going to watch the stores looking for Icha Icha High School Daze!" he shouted before getting bashed over the head by Naruto's fist.

"My god I swear you're worse than that pervert sometimes Saru!" he said holding up a steaming fist. He remembered that book as it was based on the shit that happened between him and Yui. He knew once Saru read the book he would tease the shit out of him and Yui. _"Oh god" _he thought if Yui ever found out about what was in the book she accuse him of doing perverted stuff just to get research material for Jiraiya's books.

He could see the scenario now. Chibi Saruyama was reading said book Chibi Yui snatches it out of his hands skims it to see what he was reading then see a familiar event in the book and goes into full blown Tsunade rage mode, she'd grab a pair of scissors and yells "**I'm going to castrate you, you blonde bastard!**" At a Chibi Naruto huddled in the corner crying and cursing Jiraiya and Saruyama. OH god, now he saw why Jiraiya acted like a little girl sometimes, it was horrify!

"Yo Saur I need to talk to you for a second!" Naruto called.

"You not gonna hit me again are you?" Saruyama asked/wined picking himself off the floor.

"That depends on you." Said Naruto putting his arm over the now frightened boy's shoulder and walking away from everybody. "Saru I know you are going to get that book regardless of what I say" he got a nod from Saru. "Yeah I thought so, sigh alright the new book is based off the shit that happens between me and Yui." He said getting a shocked look from his friend.

"Wait you mean even the…." Saur made a circle with a hand and stuck a finger in the hole.

"NO! Not that!" shouted Naruto getting looks from everyone that was talking to Lala trying to get to know her. "No I mean when you buy the book you are to never have it anywhere near Yui." His face grew pale "If she was to learn of what's written in that book she would kill me," His face then grew scary "And if she kills me I'm taking you with me Saruyama!"

"Gulp, I understand she won't find out" Saruyama said his body shaking "_I have to pee really badly!" _ He said in his head. "Umm see you guys later in class later I really got to pee" He said to his friends running off sacred out of his mind.

"Okay see you later Saru and remember what we talked about!" Naruto called after the friend he just threatened.

"Now that nonsense is over…." Risa began before exploding "How the hell do you manage to get a fiancé who is not only a princess but says you can have a fucking HAREM!

"I don't know!" Naruto said shrugging "It shocked me too, I was frozen for a few minutes before the Pervy Sage stuck a bottle of Saki under my nose, turns out I really needed it as I chugged that bottle along with two more!" he said shocking his friends.

"Uzumaki-kun how you do such a thing!" Yui shouted "Not only is it bad for you to drink alcohol so quickly, bad you're underage!" she said poking him in the chest.

"Hey let's see you take that type of news and not want to drink!" Naruto shouted at the girl.

"And speaking of such news don't you have no shame are you actually thinking of doing such a thing!" she yelled back.

"Why do you care it's not like you want to be in it!" he yelled leaning down getting right in her face.

"O-o-of course not! Who want to be with an underdeveloped caveman?!" she asked back pressing her forehead into his.

The two of them keep throwing insults back and forth just arguing like an old married couple before they were both slapped on the backs by Rito making their lips connect.

Flashback….a few moments ago with Rito and the others.

"O-o-of course not! Who want to be with an underdeveloped caveman?!" was heard by the group of friends.

"Sigh, there they go again" said Rito sighing getting the same reaction from Risa, Mio, and Haruna.

"Man why don't those two just go and kiss each other already?" asked Risa tilting her head to the side and supported it with her hand.

"Hmm Naruto-Kun and Yui-chan like each other?" Asked Lala getting looks for everyone even Rito!

"Yeah they've had a sort of love/hate thing going on for years now." Said Mio.

"The two of them have argued like this before, but as you can probably tell they haven't said anything really hurtful or overly mean to one another." Haruna said pointing at the two.

"Workaholic!"Said Naruto "Barbarian!" said Yui.

"I'm an idiot when it comes to girls and I can still tell the two like each other" sated Rito cursing his luck not being able to confess to Haruna.

"You're not an idiot when comes to girls you know what to do" comforted Risa "you just can't work your mouth when talking to them about certain things" she tease getting a blush from the boy and a confused look from Haruna.

"Oh so they're arguing like an elderly couple?" Lala asked getting nods. "So this was the girl Jiraiya-sama was talking about, I approve" she said happily shocking the group.

"Wait you weren't kidding about the sharing thing?!" asked Rito who was resisting the urge to beg Naruto to teach him.

"Yeah Naruto-kun is too much for me to handle alone" said the alien princess pouting.

"Ah" realized Risa "So you saw the great and powerful King Dong" she smiled getting blushes from her classmates. They remembered that event, during gym class a jealous guy thought he could embarrasses Naruto by pantsing him, underwear included only to shock everyone as he had what Risa had called ever since a King Dong.

"King Dong? Oh you mean Titian-kun." Lala said making Risa and Mio smile wider.

"Oh nice nickname" complimented Risa.

"Thanks, fits don't it" the girl smiled.

"Okay I'm done!" shouted Rito who had enough of the girls talking about Naruto's junk. "I am ending their argument so we don't get in trouble for skipping." "_And also I feeling kinda sick right now_" He said to himself walking over to the two. He meant to grab the two's shoulders and separate them but instead he add to much pressure and the two's face end up colliding.

….Present

**SMOOCH!** Yui's and Naruto's lips connected making the two go wide eyed.

"_OH DEAR GOD LORD IN HEAVEN! I'M A FUCKING DEAD MAN!" _Thought Rito staring at the two as their lips were still connected. "_Brace yourself Rito for the ass kicking of life time!" _He said to himself crying inwardly. He turned around and face the girls, got into a fetal position and closed his eyes.

But the pain never came "Huh?" he asked opening his eyes to see Risa, Mio, and Haruna with their jaws dropped. Lala on the other hand was squealing happily something that sounded like "Harem sisters!"

"What?" the orange hair boy asked turning around to find a surprising sight that left him in the same state as his friends.

There pressed against the wall was Yui and Naruto in full make out mode their mouths moving in extreme motions their tongues battling for dominance. Yui moaned as Naruto rubbed his hand on her upper right leg that was wrapped around his waist. Naruto moaned in kind as the girl moved her right hand into his pants and grabbed his member. He moved his right hand and put it under her shirt and bra and gently grabbed her left breast and lightly squeezed getting a loud scream from the girl making people stick their heads out into the hall.

"SHIT!" shouted Risa as she went to separate the two she yelled at her friends "Just don't stand there like idiots we got to separate these two before they go from PG-13 to full blown Adult only!"

The group did all they could to separate the two but they just wouldn't let go. They would swipe at the offenders sometime as their minds had become clouded by hormones. Even Lala couldn't do anything with her superior strength as Naruto was subconsciously channeling some of the Kyuubi's chakra making his actions more feral.

When the two looked like they were about to do it on the floor the all of a sudden they were shot with a taser making the two collapse on the ground.

"Ha, wow never thought I have to use this for something like this in the school of all things." Said the voice of a woman holding the taser. The voice belonged to none other than the school's resident nurse Ryouko Mikado. "Jesus Zastin was right; the boy can be a monster when he wants to be" The woman said holding her chin. "Alright you girl with the pink hair help me take these two to the infirmary so they can sleep off the after effects" she said to Lala picking up Yui as she was lighter.

"But shouldn't I be the one to help?" asked Rito as he knew Naruto was going to heavy given his muscle mass, and thinking Lala was a normal human girl he should be the one to carry him.

"No that will be alright as the girl here is stronger than she looks" said Mikado her point proven as Lala easily threw the boy over her shoulder crushing Rito's inner worth.

As the Mikado and Lala were walking down the hall the girl said to the nurse seriously "You're not from earth either are you sensei."

"No I'm not Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke" said the nurse.

"And I'm guessing from the way you just handled things you know Naruto-kun isn't exactly a normal human." Lala stated.

"Yes your bodyguard informed me about the boy when he came to give me your medical history in case of a medical emergency." The bombshell women said opening the door to the infirmary and setting the girl down. "I've seen the boy fight as Zastin gave me a recording of last night, the boy reflexes are off the charts only being comparable with a Typhor of Progasi. His strength is beyond what any normal human should be capable of. And I have the personal account of Zastin about the boy's healing factor; something of that caliber should not be possible for any species." The alien doctor said listing off the boy's abilities. "All in all Miss Deviluke you found the perfect candidate to take your father's throne." She said getting a smile from the girl. "I'm mean really you came to a planet who population is made of mostly basic beings and you manage to snag the one off the subspecies who can become stronger than your species." She sated.

"Huh?" Lala asked confused.

"The boy is to the human race what your father is to the Devilukeans, a being that only appears every thousand of generations." Mikado sated. "And the boy couldn't have been around at a better time." She said getting a confused look from the princess.

"What do you mean by that?" the girl asked.

"It's one of the reasons I'm here" the nurse said "Humanity is about ready to join the Galactic stage of civilization." She stated. "It's not known to the public but a human company is about to complete the first human made hyper drive." This shocked Lala as any species that manages to make a hyper drive were consider ready for Galactic integration, she thought they wouldn't be ready till 50 years from now but in fact it was closer to five!

"So you're here to…" Lala started.

"To see if humanity is truly ready for the next step." Mikado finished" "Earth is reaching a turning point in its life, one that will bring peace or utter destruction" she looked down at the sleeping boy "And it seems your fiancé is at the center of it, him being the host to such a powerful being. And given that he just so happens to be engaged to the heir of the universe this means Earth's turning point is going to be a very bloody one." The woman said seriously, too many factors were converging at once for it to be a simply one.

…in a large tower in Tokyo.

"So Dr. Fumiyoko is the device almost ready for deployment" Said a figure sitting in the shadows smoking to a screen the video of a balding man.

"Yes sir it is we just have to get a few more part to get in operational." Fumiyoko said to the man.

"Good the Americans are getting a little impatient as their ship is almost complete and I hate to put them behind schedule as they have been very generous to us, I hate to waste their time and money along with ours Doctor do you understand" The man said sounding menacing at the end. Broken promises were just bad for business.

"Y-y-yes sir" the doctor said nervously.

"Good, now I let you get back to your work" the man in the shadows said cutting the feed. "Now Sasori how is the acquiring of the Tajo account going." Asked the man leaning forward revealing himself to be Kakuzu the newly appointed CEO of the Five Hearts Organization after Hoshi Toagama suddenly committed suicide.

"It seems the Tajo account has changed their minds after the Tenjouin Group brought froth some false information that ruined our image regarding the use of their product." Said Sasori scrolling through the data his operatives sent him.

"GRRR the Tenjouin Group they've been a thorn in my side for the last forty years now." Kakuzu growled knocking a glass onto the ground shattering it.

"This insult will not go unpunished!" he stood up and look at the cityscape out his window. "Sasori would you kindly find me something that I can use to make Ryuuga Tenjouin suffer for daring to cross me?" Kakuzu asked his associate.

"Hmm I'll see what I can dig up in my spare time" Sasori said tapping away at his data pad he had an information network to run, he can find the information Kakuzu needs once he was done with the more important matters like his own personal project.

Sasori thought he had master the art of puppetry, thinking he had taken it as far it could go. But he was wrong. The world beyond the Veil was amazing the advances they made would mean he could take his art further than anyone could imagine. Before he didn't have the resources to put all his ideas into practice, but ever since Kakuzu put him in charge of robotics, his pervious creations look like child's play. He already upgraded himself with a metal skeleton his organs tucked safely in a titanium casing eliminating his one weakness. His skin was actually skin that actually skin grow in another division. His hair was synthetic. Funny enough is his got the idea for his new body from watching a wonderful movies series called Terminator.

He tapped at his pad bring up a feed of one of his projects as it fired at targets on a firing range. "Saisho (first) how is the calibration of the new targeting software you been uploaded with going.

[_**My targeting is off by .0001%, I'm currently readjusting my optics to rectify this error.] **_Saisho said as his two glowing red eyes zoomed in and out. He walked over to a console setting the targets to move at maximum speed before pressing enter.

_**[3!] [2!] [1!] **_ The computer said as it started the program bringing up twenty targets that blurred around the room.

Saisho brought out his rifle and fired his gun hitting his target perfectly in the center in a matter of 5 seconds.

_**[Perfect!] **_The computer said.

_**[Lying trash compactor I was off by .00005%] **_the robot said with slight anger.

Sasori couldn't help but smirk at his _son's _behavior seeing that like himself he was a perfectionist. "Keep up the good work Saisho" he said to the machine before cutting the feed.

_**[I will….father] **_Saisho said beginning another round.

…

Ok this chapter I found out I didn't have to do much to so that's why it's pretty much the same.

Other than the introduction of Saisho there nothing new. And just so you know Saisho appearance will be base off the Specters from the game Titanfall. I would type more about him but I got to go to work

SO!

Please fav and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay finally now I can get to the gritty part of this story. This chapter is going to go over the episode where Rito, Lala, Mikan, and Haruna go to the aquarium but the chapter won't end there as I plan for the To Love-ru gang to go to the movies. And after the movies that where they get jumped by the Jashinist.

But anyway onto info about the story.

This chapter will be the revealing of Naruto's abilities to his friends, and the making everyone realize that something is going on in the shadows of the world. And Naruto will reveal what he is and that he is being hunted down.

And in the future I am going write a chapter that is solely dedicated to showing you what the Akatsuki have been up to besides Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori. And I will not leave a cliffhanger chapter before it that way I won't get bitched at.

But anyway I bet you're sick and tired of the rambling let's move onto what you came for!

Harem list…. Note more may be add over time.

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul) full on Goth girl.

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot

I don't own To Love ru or Naruto. If I did Naruto wouldn't be a punching bag and in To Love-ru a little more action.

Chapter 5-The Reveal.

Sainan high school- infirmary.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly he looked in the room and surveyed his surroundings. "_The Infirmary? How did I get here?" _he thought then remembered "_Oh that's right I got tasered…. again!" _he shouted in his head. "_Man it's like the night club incident all over again"_ he thought to himself remembering the incident

He remembered the last time he got tasered. He was hanging out with Risa and Mio at a night club that he bullshitted their way in. Mio and Risa had for some god forsaken decided to feel up this extra busty woman at the club. The woman got pissed off whipped out a taser and went for the most likely culprit. Risa and Mio being innocent looking girls she never suspected them so that left only person who was near enough. HIM. The woman caught him in neck by surprise as he didn't know what the hell was going on.

All he remembers was asking the woman "What?" before getting kicked in the balls and getting zapped! A few minutes later he woke up in the alley with Risa and Mio standing over apologizing saying they didn't mean to cause him trouble. They still weren't allowed in that club as the three of them had their faces posted on the bouncers' clip broads. Jiraiya laughed his ass off after hearing that story. It took Risa and Mio a full three months to convince Naruto to hang out with them again after that shit.

"Man what fuck happen back there?" he asked himself sitting up.

"I believe it had something to do with your symbiote" Said the voice of Ryoko Mikado surprising the boy.

"S-s-symbiote what's that Mikado sensei?" the boy said trying to cover his ass. "_How in the hell does she know about the Kyuubi" _he thought panicking.

"Relax" she said to the boy "Zastin is the one who told me about your condition" she said making the boy snarl.

"Oh I am so kicking the shit out of that bastard the next time I see him!" Naruto growled

…..Meanwhile in a spaceship in orbit.

"Brrrrrr" shivered Zastin.

"Are you alright commander Zastin?" asked his dirty blonde underling.

"I don't know why, but something tells me I better be on guard the next time I go to Earth." Zastin stated rubbing his arms.

…..Back on Earth.

"I'm assuming that he wasn't suppose to tell anyone that." Said the bombshell doctor.

"I never told him not to, but it was pretty much implied." sighed the boy holding his head.

"Ah don't worry about it too much as I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he told." Mikado she said hoping to make the boy calm down. "And it not like I'm normal anyways" she said showing her pointed ears.

"Makes me feel a little better but I'm still going to kick his ass." Naruto said getting a nod from the woman.

"That's between you and him but I'll tell you now your secret is safe with me" she said. "And besides there's this thing called Doctor Patient confidentiality" she said smiling.

"I'm still kicking his ass, why did he tell you anyway?" the boy asked.

"Well since I'm going to be Lala-chan's doctor in case of emergencies so he told me about you in case your tenant caused some unforeseen complications." Mikado said. "That way if there was some sort of anomaly present during an examination I know where it came from and can treat her properly."

"Why would there be an anomaly present" the boy asked confused.

"Well we figure with two teenagers living under the same roof the two of might become a little intimate." The doctor stated making a blush come to Naruto's face. "Thankfully while I examined you and Yui-chan I can safely say that you won't cause any of your girlfriends any harm when you do the deed." She said winking making him sigh in relief and turn away in embarrassment.

"Wait where is Yui-chan?" asked the boy looking for the girl.

"Oh she's sleeping across the room" Mikado said moving the curtain showing the sleeping girl with Lala sitting beside her. "She should be waking up any moment now." She said.

…With Yui and Lala

Yui slowly open her eyes expecting to find herself in her room as she believed what happened was a dream of some sorts, except she wasn't in her room and the pink hair from the _dream_ was sitting over her.

"Wakey wakey Yui- neechan" Lala said.

"Wait you're the girl form my dream!" Yui shouted getting a confused look from the alien girl.

"Dream? What dream Yui-neechan?" Lala asked the black hair girl

"Oh no if that wasn't a dream that means," she paused…..Wait for it….. "I made out with Naruto-kun!" shouted Yui blushing making Lala laugh.

"You sure did Yui-neechan" the pink haired girl giggled.

"Neechan? Why are you calling me that?" Yui asked slightly irritated "Were not that familiar." She stated.

"Why would I not call you that Yui-neechan?" Lala asked sincerely "We're going to be harem sisters after all so why wouldn't I call you nee-chan?"

"H-h-harem sisters!" Yui yelled.

"Why of course don't you like Naruto-kun too?" Lala asked sincerely making the girl blush.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about" the brown eyed girl denied.

"It's okay Yui-neechan like I said earlier I'm okay with sharing," Lala smiled "and besides Naruto-kun likes you too." She said shocking the girl.

"He likes me too?" Yui asked hopefully.

"Yes he does, in fact he tried to get out of our arranged marriage by stating that he already liked someone." Said Lala making a smile come Yui's face. "And from what Jiraiya-sama told me it's you."

"It's true Yui-chan I've was actually thinking of asking you out when Lala-chan came out of nowhere." Said Naruto walking over to the now stunned girl.

"Naruto-kun," the brown girl said gently.

"Ever since those thugs hurt you two weeks ago I couldn't get you out of my head," the boy said. "It was one of the reason I've been pulling pranks so you have to come find me and then I convince you to let me walk you home." He said gulping.

"So you were protecting me?" asked Yui innocently.

"Yes" the blonde said nervously.

"Thank you" Yui said sincerely. "Ever since that incident two weeks ago I've been afraid to even go out and buy groceries." she launched herself and hugged the boy. "But I guess I've been acting silly when you were right there protecting me!" she cried in his chest letting her fear go seeing that with Naruto in her life she didn't need to be afraid anymore!

Naruto stroked the girl's hair gently "Shh it's all right Yui-chan I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again and when Naruto Uzumaki makes a promise…" he started.

"He keeps it!" Lala finished happily.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Yui said putting her head on his shoulder. "The truth is I've liked you too and when I found out you were engaged it made my heart hurt," she said making a sad look come to Naruto and Lala. More so to Lala as she almost caused this girl emotionally pain. If she wasn't okay with sharing then Yui would have been left heartbroken. Lala made a silent promise that she would do whatever she could to make it up to the girl.

Yui wrapped her arms his neck pressing her breasts into his chest, "But when Lala-chan said she didn't mind sharing it made me realize that I didn't care about you having a harem," Yui said kissing him on the cheek "I want to be with you no matter what, even if I have to share you with other women." She kissed him again this time on lips sending the boy into a happy daze.

"WOW!" Naruto said getting out of his stupor. "My luck is amazing! Maybe I should start gambling." He said to himself before Yui cracked him in the head with a clipboard. "Ow what was that for?" he whined looking at his now second girlfriend.

"You are not taking up gambling do you hear me Naruto Uzumaki!" the girl said sternly.

"Huh why not!?" he asked whining "With my devil's luck we be loaded!" he said smirking "Ow!" he yelled getting cracked in the head again.

"Gambling is disgraceful and only leads to problems" Yui lectured her new boyfriend. "I will not have you shame yourself by doing such a thing you hear me!" she yelled at him.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted "I be great at it and I'm a sneaking son of a bitch they never know I was cheating!" CRACK! "FUCK!" He yells grabbing his head.

"Stop cursing you simpleton!" Yui shouted at him.

"Then stop hitting me you harpy!" he snapped back.

Crack! "Stupid caveman!" she said cracking him again.

"Stop it with the fucking clipboard woman!" he said trying to grab the clipboard only for Yui dodge and crack him in the head again.

"Then stop cursing you vulgar tongue idiot!" she said cracking him in the head again.

"God damnit!" Crack! "Fucking stop!" Naruto yelled. Crack! Crack!

….With Lala and Mikado

Crack! "Ummm….?" Crack! "Should we stop them Princess Lala?"Crack! Mikado asked the princess who was sitting there laughing as her harem sister was cracking their boyfriend in the head repeatedly every time he cursed.

Lala looked at the nurse smiling and said in between Naruto getting hit in the head "No," Crack! "This is one of the reasons," Crack! "Why I approved of Yui-neechan" Crack! "As she'll be able to keep Naruto-kun in line" Crack! "When he takes daddy's throne." Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! "Besides its funny!" she said laughing making the woman sweat drop.

"Be that as it may," Crack! "I don't think my poor clipboard can take much more." The alien doctor said her point proven when the thing snapped in half and was sent flying against a wall.

"OWW! Fine no gambling and I'll try to keep the cussing down." Naruto said his head full of bumps. "Just Stop Hitting Me!" he said crying. "_Now I know how Pervy Sage feels like when Baa-chan beats the shit out of him!" _he thought having a better understanding of his sensei.

…Meanwhile on a train…

"Oh that poor boy" Jiraiya said all of a sudden feeling sorry for his student.

…..In Konoha….

Tsunade looked up from her work and all of a sudden starting laughing making everyone in the office get scared thinking that the paper work finally got to their Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, are you all right?" asked Shizune concerned by the look on her mentors face.

"I'm better than all right," the Blonde beauty said smiling "I don't know why but something tells me, that the next time I see Naruto he'll be a little more respectful." Tsunade said grinning making everyone curious.

…..back in the school.

"Man Yui-chan what the hell!" whined Naruto as he and the two girls walked to their class room "Why did you hit me so much?" He asked rubbing his sore head.

"It was to teach you not to take up gambling and hitting you was the only way to make sure it got through your thick skull." Snapped Yui opening the door to the class getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah I got that but why did you hit me so MUCH!" he said making everyone cock an eyebrow. Yui never got so physical before that Naruto would start complaining.

"Because no one can teach you a thing you moron!" she shouted making the teacher huddle in the corner and say to himself "I'm worthless" with a storm cloud over his head.

"Oh I didn't mean you can't teach him sensei it just when my boyfriend gets bad ideas in his head you have to, as I just recently discovered beat it out of him." Yui said before realizing that she just called Naruto her boyfriend in front of the whole class.

The whole class gasped not believing that Yui Kotegawa the Disciplinary Queen and Naruto Uzumaki the Prankster King of all people were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"What the Hell!" shouted Saruyama "When the hell did this happen?"

"After you left" Naruto said bluntly.

"That's it I give up" said Saruyama slamming his head on his desk. Why did all the interesting things happen whenever he was gone?

"My my Naruto-kun operates fast!" said Risa to Mio, and Haruna.

Mio nodded while Haruna said "Guess all it took was for Rito-kun to try to break up one of their fights."

Rito on the other hand was cheering in his head "_Yes! Yes! This means I'm not a dead man_!" If it was because of him that the two of them got together then they would thank him instead of trying to kill him! He was so happy he was crying unknowingly scoring a point in Haruna's book of **what makes Rito-kun perfect** as she thought he was crying because of the romantic scene he accidently made.

"Alright everyone settle down" the teacher said trying to restore order in the class but failing. "Yui-chan could you be a dear?" he asked the girl who nodded.

"Naruto-kun" Yui said to her boyfriend who inhaled deeply.

He shouted Iruka style "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" making everyone do just that even Lala who now sat on the floor confused wondering how he just did that.

…..At the ninja academy.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked Iruka who had tears coming from his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Konohamaru-kun just one of my students doing me proud" Iruka said wiping away his tears of joy.

…Back in Japan.

"Thank you Yui-chan and Naruto-kun" said the teacher getting nods from the two who then went to sit down but not before Naruto stood Lala up.

Naruto and Yui sat in their seats the two of them next to each other so Yui could stop Naruto from pulling pranks. Hell not even two seconds in his seat the blonde bastard already had a straw and a piece of paper to make spit balls out of!

Yui not having any of it took out a dictionary and brought it down on his skull making a load WHAM!

"Oooowww!" he moaned loudly. "Shut up!" snapped Yui bringing the book back down on his head making everyone sweat drop. Yes this would reduce the number of pranks Naruto pulled but it would also reduce his head into paste!

"Alright class I know this may seem a bit sudden but we have a new student joining our class today," the teacher not even noticing Naruto getting the shit beat out of him by his girlfriend. Many students guessed he was excepting it to happen sooner than later.

"You may introduce yourself" the teacher said to Lala who smiled happily her tail swinging in the air.

"She's so cute!" said a random male student.

"Look at that tail what is that some sort of cosplay accessory." Said a girl.

"Who cares it's cute!" said a boy.

"You think she's single?" said another.

"I hope so!" shouted a boy.

"Hi I'm Lala Deviluke, I'm Naruto-kun's fiancé and Yui-neechan's harem sister" Lala said making Naruto and his friends face palm. Why did she have to announce that?

"Fiancé!" shouted some of the students.

"HAREM SISTER!" shouted the boys who turn their eyes slowly towards the blonde with jealousy. They stood up getting to attack the boy before he shouted venomously. "**SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"**

…in Naruto's seal.

The Nine Tale Fox started to laugh its ass off.

"**That's right Kit show them who the Alpha is, hahaha!"**

…back in the class room.

All the boys immediately sat down shaking in fear. During their jealous fit they forgot who exactly they were targeting. They all knew Naruto would destroy them in a matter of seconds!

WHAM! "Stop cussing!" Yui yelled at him hitting over the head again.

"Ow!" Naruto whined with tears in his eyes. "_Really going to tone down on the cursing I don't think my head can take any more trauma!" _he thought to himself.

"Wow Naruto not even a day with this harem thing and you already have another girl." Said Risa smiling. "Are you by any chance thinking of picking up another girl?" she flirted.

"No not today I don't think I can handle another girl right now," Naruto said his head buried into the desk. "I'm still adjusting to Lala-chan's craziness not to mention Yui-chan's sudden bullshit violence streak." WHAM! "Seeee!" he whined.

"Oh that's too bad I was hoping to jump into a group session with the three of you" Risa pouted.

This caused all the boys in the classroom to get massive nosebleeds and pass out with prevented looks on their faces. Well except Naruto who just passed out from getting knocked in the head.

….fast forward to the weekend.

For the rest of the week the routine went by like this for Naruto. Wake up to a naked Lala next to him, (nothing wrong with that) as the girl pretty much had moved into his room. Kick the door hitting the Pervy Sage in the face who was sitting behind it trying to get research material. Take a shower; keep Lala from trying to take one with him. Get dressed, eat breakfast. Argue with Jiraiya about his sex life, sometimes fighting said pervert.

After that he and Lala would walk down the street to Yui's house where he would have to dodge a sneak attack from Yui's protective older brother. The two of them would wrestle until Yui walked out with a broom or umbrella (depending on the weather) and smack them both.

Then the three of them would walk to school and see Rito try and fail repeatedly confess to Haruna. Comfort said poor boy then remind him of the time limit that ended this weekend, and laugh as the poor boy freaked out.

Once at school Naruto would either dodge a sneak attack from Risa and Mio or fight off a mob of jealous guys that Sauryama gather up and then humiliate said stupid boy by hanging him from the flag pole in nothing but his underwear.

Deal with something that Lala invented, example inanimate object animator aka Up and Move-kun. Who knew a water fountain knew Kung Fu?

Then after that get the shit beat out of him by Yui for trying to pull a prank causing him to cuss making the girl beat him more.

Finally the weekend rolled around making Lala happy as this was the time Naruto said he'd take her shopping and also that they would go see a Move-y with their friends. Naruto was glad because this meant he could be around Yui without having to worry about her _Dictionary of Fucking Pain_. The last time he saw that book; the thing's cover was worn out and covered in his blood.

The girl promised that it was only in school that she would hit him unless he used some of the fouler curse words or did something really stupid, like gamble.

"_Man that girl can be sweet at times but she sure can be violent when she wants to be_." Thought Naruto as he and Lala went up to Yui's home before Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him and moved to the left causing a figure to fly by him and collide with a wall.

"Sigh, are we really going to do this every day?" Naruto asked the man on the ground.

The guy was none other than Yuu Kotegawa Yui's older brother. He was blonde like Naruto only having a darker shade and his hair was much tamer and was about a few inches taller than the younger boy. While he was usually easy going the guy was always trying to surprise attack Naruto, to as he said keep his senses sharp so Naruto could protect his little sister.

"Not until I sure you're strong enough to protect my sister from any harm!" Yuu said lunging at the boy only to be side stepped again.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted "I protected her from those four Jashinist thugs almost three weeks ago didn't I!" he shouted dodging again.

"Yes you did and as a man I must thank you, but I won't deem you worthy enough until you can beat me!" Yuu said this wrapping his arms around the boy and throwing them both to the ground. While the two rolled on the ground Lala simply stepped over the two wrestling men seeing that this was a daily routine. She went to the door and rang the doorbell and knocked three times . Yui instantly appeared behind the door armed with a broom.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Yui said waiting for the two to stop only to sweat drop as the two ignored her.

Currently Yuu had Naruto in a headlock and was giving him a noogie to the side of the head.

"Say uncle, say it!" Yuu said gridding his fist into Naruto's head.

"Never!" Naruto said flipping his girlfriend's brother over his shoulder and into his apartment. "Ha take that you asshole this means the score is 7/6 in my favor!" Naruto shouted only to get wacked over the head by Yui's broom handle.

"OWW! Why Yui-chan why?" he said whining.

"What did I say about cussing?" Yui said with putting the broom handle on her shoulder.

"Not to use the A word, B word, the F word, the S word, and I don't know why you had to tell me as you know I'd never say it, the C word." Naruto said rubbing his head which gained a tick mark from hearing his girlfriend's brother laughing at him.

"Haha that's what you get you punk!" laughed Yuu sitting on the floor only to get hit twice by Yui's beating stick.

"And you!" Yui said sticking the tip of the stick in Yuu's face "What did I say about attacking my boyfriend!" She looked at him sternly and said "Well?"

"To not to do it." Yuu said looking down. After the first few times of his attack on Naruto, Yui had sat down her brother and gave him quite the tongue lashing. It obviously hadn't worked as Yuu and Naruto always got into some sort of spat. Yui always had to break up the fights that her brother and boyfriend had, it was so annoying!

"Are we done with this nonsense?" Yui asked the two boys getting a quiet (yeah) from them. "Louder!" she commanded.

"Yeah we're done with this nonsense!"The two boys said getting a nod from the girl.

"Good, now Naruto-kun what are our plans for today?" Yui asked sweetly.

"_Geez talk about bipolar_" the two blonde boys thought at the same time.

Naruto shook those thought from his head else he suffer his girlfriend's wrath…again.

"Um well since the movies don't start till 7:30p.m. Risa-chan said for everyone to meet at the ice cream shop and then we all go from there." Naruto said getting an agreeing nod from Yui, but a confused look from Lala.

"What's ice cream?" asked the alien girl getting looks from the Kotegawas and a look of understanding from Naruto.

"What kind of girl doesn't know about ice cream?" Yuu asked since he didn't know about Lala being foreign or to be more precise an alien.

"Lala-chan you mean you never had ice cream before?" Yui asked the alien girl.

"No we don't have it where I'm from" pouted Lala.

"And where is it that you're from?" asked Yuu out of curiosity.

"Oh Lala-chan here is from a small country in Europe haha" Naruto quickly said using the convenient cover story.

"Deivluke is not small Naruto-kun it's a …..ohh" Lala tried to say it was a planet before moaning from Naruto grabbing her tail.

"A collection of islands I know, I was just messing with you" Naruto said finishing for her and squeezed her tail reminding her to keep secret the fact she was an alien. "_So her tail is sensitive huh? File that away for further uses haha."_ he said in his head.

"So you never had ice cream before Lala-chan?" Yui asked Lala again getting a sad nod from the girl. "Well we can't have that." She said grabbing the girl's hand and taking her down the stairs "Come on Naruto-kun you're buying" over her shoulder to the blonde ninja.

"No you mean Jiraiya is paying" Naruto said pulling out a credit card. The card was a gift from the sage as a sort of congratulations present for managing to get two girlfriends in two days. Thanks to the success of the Icha Icha series Naruto, Jiraiya, Lala, and to an extent Yui didn't have to worry about money, there was a lot of perverts out there!

Flashback an hour ago…..

Jiraiya had said to Naruto "You are lucky to get one girlfriend kid, let alone two, so you might as well spoil them." He said smiling handing him the card. "So here you go brat, you made me proud!"

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto said hugging the man.

"Ha I should be thanking you boy, you and those girls are going to be great material." Jiraiya said smiling.

"Man if you weren't right about that I might beat the shit out of you." Naruto said grinning when the man was right he was right.

"Ha" the sage laughed "Brat you are hundred years away from even attempting that."

The blonde snorted "more like next month" he said walking out the door with a smiling Lala.

Jiraiya smiled at his student as he walked down the street with his girlfriend to pick up his other girlfriend. "_You may right about that Naruto, but I know you'll want to fight me for a completely different reason." _The legendary ninja thought looking down at the letter on the coffee table. The letter was Tsunade's response to his letter stating that she had a few teams on standby if his suspicions proved true. It also expressed her approval on telling Naruto the truth about his parentage. They both agree he was ready to learn the truth.

"Sigh, I hope he goes easy on me" he said heading to the kitchen.

Knock. Knock. "Hmm?" he said to himself heading to the front door. Why was there someone at their house? No one knew where they lived besides Naruto's and Lala's friends and they were all meeting at the shopping center. So who was at the door?

He opens the door and looked at the person standing before him. "Ah Zastin" he said in realization "I was wondering who was at the door"

"Greeting Jiraiya-sama is Naruto-dono and Lady Lala present at the moment?" the Royal Knight asked respectfully. He wouldn't admit to anyone. But the man before him was, besides his King the only man he was afraid of.

When he had the chance to look into the sage's eyes he saw something that sent chills down his spine. While the man acted goofy and perverted. He had the eyes of veteran, a veteran that would kill him in a second if he even dared to harm his student.

This is why Zastin jumped a little when Jiraiya spoke.

"No they're not here," the sage said plainly "In fact you just missed them by a few minutes."

"Drat," huffed the Knight, "I shall pursue them at once" He said turning around to track down his princess and her fiancé only to go stiff when he felt the sage's hand clamp onto his shoulder.

"Now just a second Sir Dumbass!" Jiraiya said pulling the shaking man into the house. "What in the hell are thinking going outside dress like that!" he shouted.

"This is the armor of a Royal Deviluke Knight meant to shield me from harm as I in turn shield Lala-sama." Zastin stated before getting smacked upside the head by Jiraiya.

"Idiot!" Jiraiya glared at the man. "Don't you realize if you go up to Lala-chan wearing that and screaming calling her a Princess that all you are doing is putting a target on her back!" he shouted crossing his arms and looking at the shocked man sternly.

"I know you are here to protect her from harm that comes from space but you are forgetting the threats that are on Earth" Jiraiya said making the younger man go wide eyed. "Earth has its very own brand criminals and terrorist that would love nothing more than hold the girl hostage or to unspeakable things to her body!" he said making the Knight's face contort into a snarl no one would touch Lala-sama on his watch!

"And that's all without mentioning what they would do to her if they found out if she was an alien." The white haired sage said seriously. "I know for a fact that a certain snake faced traitor would kill hundreds just to get a drop of that sweet girl's blood!" he growled at the end thinking of his former best friend.

Zastin sat on the couch in the living room and hung his head in shame. How could forget such important facts? In his haste to protect the Princess he himself had become a danger to her safety. If he was before the King he would had slit his own throat for the shame he committed.

"Hey don't look so down Zastin" Jiraiya said trying to cheer up the young man. "Two years ago, you probably could have gotten away walking around like that." He said making Zastin look up at him confused.

"And why is that Jiraiya-sama?" he asked.

"Because everything used to be a lot simpler." Jiraiya said frowning. "Two years ago a new cult/gang sprang up causing havoc to the streets at night." He stated. "But if they were just another simple gang of thugs they would have steered clear of both you and Lala given your strong stature." He said getting a nod from Zastin. "But the Jashinist aren't normal, they would only go after you and the girl faster and harder. They have no fear. I've seen a riot that they caused in the Red light district that got so bad that the cops had to use lethal force! I remember they shot this one maniac armed with a homemade flamethrower, in the head!" he said shocking the Knight.

"But the psychos didn't falter" Jiraiya said. "They just looked at the guy with his brains splattered on the ground and laughed and said (what a dumbass! Ha ha!) Before they tore the weapon off his back." He said. "The cops had no choice. In order to protect the innocent they kill every single last one of them but not without loses of their own, 23 good men and women died that night." Jiraiya sigh sadly.

This information shocked the Deviluke Royal bodyguard. A street gang was so dangerous that the law enforcements had to resort to such extremes. And what made him worry more was that he had almost put Lala in their crosshairs. He shot up and looked the sage in the eyes and said "Jiraiya-sama may I please borrow some clothes so that I'm may draw less attention while protecting Lala-sama?!"

He got wacked over the head by the sage's fist knocking him to the ground. "Calm down you raving idiot!" Shouted the ninja. "The girl is in the safest place she can be right now so chill out!" he said sitting down in his easy chair.

"And where is that Jiraiya-sama?" Zastin asked as he needed to know so he could be there in a moment's notice.

Jiraiya only smiled and said "With my student of course!" he laughed at the look on the Knight's face.

…With Naruto and company.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Lala in pain. She held her head hoping the dreadful pain would go away! It hurt so much she was in tears! And all the group before her did was point and laugh at her suffering.

"Hahaha oh my god that was priceless haha!" laughed Risa holding her gut.

"Hehe I know right!" said Naruto wiping away a tear "I can't believe she drank that milkshake so fast!"

"It's not funny!" cried Lala with tears in her eyes.

"Poor Lala-chan" said Haruna putting a scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"It's really her own fault for listening to Saruyama" sighed Mikan doing the same and shaking her head.

"Oh sorry Lala-chan it was so tempting and besides you look so cute" Saruyama grinned before getting smacked in the back of the head by Yui.

"She does indeed look cute but it was still shameless to do so." Yui said before getting her breasts squeezed by Mio and Risa.

"Oh my Yui-chan, don't tell me you're going bi-sexual on us" said Mio making everyone in the ice cream parlor snap their heads in their direction as Yui slapped away their hands away.

"_Holy shit! That be fucking awesome!" _Naruto shouted in his head. All he could see was a Chibi Naruto under the covers of a bed smiling at a Chibi Yui and Lala making out on the foot of the bed, moaning and groping each other. His Chibi then held up a sign that said **Make this Happen! **

Yui turned and leaned into Naruto and whispered "I may have thought about it a little this week."

Naruto's brain temporally shutdown and he collapse. His head landing in Lala's lap who proceeded to stroke the blonde's whiskers making him purr loudly like a cat. Yui having a love for cats instantly joined Lala and stroked his other cheek making him purr louder.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO CUTE!" squealed all girls in the parlor at the same time.

Saruyama trying to gain some attention took some whip cream and drew a pair of whiskers on his face. "Meow" he said to a few girls rubbing against their legs like a cat.

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY STRAY!" they said slapping him at the same time.

"You should have known better Saru," said Rito shaking his head.

"Shut up!" cried Saru as he held his face.

"Uh what happen?" asked Naruto waking up from his lust induced coma only to be greeted by the site of a crowd of girls that was staring at him like zombies. "Oh no!" he said standing up and taking a step towards the exit making the female mob take a step with him. "Oh, don't fucking tell me!" he shouted.

"Get the cutie!" shouted a random girl.

"FUCKING FAN-GIRLS!" he screamed sprinting for the exit.

"Oh poor Naruto-kun" said Risa shaking her head. She may act like that sometimes but she was never a part of a mob the human body could only take so much, Naruto was wise to run.

Buzz! Buzz! Rang Haruna's cellphone "Umm oh I got a text from Naruto-kun saying he'll meet us at the clothing store in 5 minutes." Haruna said closing her phone after reading the message.

"Why did he text you Haruna-chan?" asked Risa folding her arms.

"I think it's because Naruto-kun enter our first names into his phone only, and my name was the first in alphabetical order." Haruna said getting nods from everyone as Naruto tended to use first names only.

"Ah he must have been texting on the fly" Reasoned Yui. "Alright lets clean up and get out of here before the slow ones come back and tale us." She said to her friends as they cleaned up never noticing a hooded figure stand up and hide behind a corner.

…..with the figure

He flipped out a phone called a number. "Yes?" said a voice from the phone. "Arechi it's me Dai Tokai, I found the blonde bastard and his little whore in the shopping district." The now revealed Dai Tokai said with a snarl.

"Good tail them, while I gather the others" the voice said "But don't do anything until they are out of the open, we don't need a repeat of the Red Light incident!" Arechi said to his associate. "I for one don't want to see Father Hidan blow a gasket because you were too stupid to keep out of sight!" he said sternly.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I not Yama you fucking pansy" the pricings covered boy said looking at the group of friends as they walked down the street laughing his eyes narrowing on the form of the twelve year old Mikan. "Hey Arechi" he asked the trench coat wear thug on the line.

"Yeah what is it?" Arechi asked getting irritated seeing that he had a number of calls to make.

"Is it our turn to provide a sacrifice for the Ritual?" Dai Tokai asked.

"No, our district's is next month, why?" Arechi asked curiously.

"The whore is traveling with a group of friends, and one of them looks to be only twelve." Dai stated.

"Hmm little girl probably hasn't even kissed anyone yet" Arechi mused to himself before cursing "Shit that means I going to have to call _**Her." **_His voice having a hint of distain when saying her.

"Ah fuck, I really don't want to deal with Father Hidan's chosen." Cursed the hooded boy.

"You know I got no choice in the fucking matter." Arechi said hanging up the phone.

"Damnit" snarled Dai Tokai putting his phone in his pocket. "I really don't want to deal with that bitch Maigo Tamashi." He growled before quickly ducking behind cover when he spots Naruto catching up with his friends.

"There you are Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said to himself disappearing into the shadows.

…With Naruto and the gang.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Naruto running up to his friends out of breath. "Woo good god now I know what an Uchiha feels like" He said to himself. It took him five full minutes using speed, bull shiting skills, justu and a dose of dumb luck to lose that mob of hormone crazed women.

"Dear lord, Naruto what happen to you?" Rito asked his friend who looked to be in a piss poor state.

Naruto's hair was more of a mess than usual; his shirt was a mangled mess as the women clawed at his torso. His pants were in a worse condition having been ripped apart into a pair of shorts that was being held up by a belt that was on its last leg. His shoes thankfully were still on.

Naruto shivered and said "You don't want to know." He twitched a little just thinking about.

"Hmm I guess we're going to buy you new clothes" Yui said holding the credit card from earlier.

"Thank god I gave that to you otherwise I may had lost the damn thing" Naruto said sighing as his girlfriends dragged him into the store.

After a few minutes of explaining to the owners of the store why Naruto looked like he did, all the girls had a hay day dressing up the blonde ninja. His shirt was a basic sleeveless black t-shirt nothing really special other than it made the First's necklace stick out. The pants were a pair of simple dark blue jeans with a chain hanging off the right side. His belt was black its stitching done in orange, he took off the belt buckle from his old pair of pants and put it on belt. The buckle in fact was his old forehead protector that had been modified to become a belt buckle.

And the newest addition to his wardrobe something that Lala picked out. It was a zippable hoodie that was half dark orange and half black (Basically Naruto's jacket in hoodie form) that when turned inside out was dark blue and black ( because blue doesn't stick out so Naruto will turn his hoodie inside out when he needs to be stealthy).

"Looking good Naruto-kun" whistled Risa at Naruto making him blush.

"You really think so" he said taking off his jacket to put the orange on the outside. While he twist the jacket orange side out he exposed his muscular arms to the air making the girls go red in the face especially Mikan.

While not as crazy as some fan girls little Mikan had crush on the blonde often going red in the face whenever the ninja was around. Heck there was this one time during the summer when Naruto came over her and Rito's house as Naruto had started to drag both Rito and Saruyama to workout with him. Rito had to agree to it to build up his confidence, and Saruyama agreed to get girls as most of them loved muscles. The two boys while not muscular like their friend they weren't the weak string beans they were in middle school. Heck the only reason the two of them were still single was because Saruyama was a perverted idiot and Rito only had eyes for Haruna but just couldn't get the words out of his mouth. That whole summer it wasn't an uncommon sight to see the three boys running around town and lifting weights at the gym. And it was really common to see Naruto jogging down to Rito's house during the summer.

And that one time Naruto had stopped by after finishing a full speed run to their house Mikan saw a sight she hope she never forget. When Mikan had answered the door she almost collapsed on the stop as the blonde was shirtless his body beaded in sweat. Oh the girl was in such a daze that she didn't notice it when Naruto put his forehead to hers to see if she was running a fever. Once she got out of her daze she saw Naruto face was touching hers the poor girl had passed out scaring the oblivious boy. When Rito finally came down the stairs ready for the workout the three boys had planned. Rito only sighed seeing his sister on the floor and his idiot friend freaking out.

Yeah it was easy to say the girl had a crush on the boy even though he was clueless about her feelings. Sure the boy said she was cute and even kissed her on the forehead sometimes, but she knew the boy only saw her as the little sister he never had. She looked at the older girls with a look of jealousy and then at her own chest and sighed, if only she was only a few years older. Perhaps then the blonde would notice her more as a woman than the kid sister of his friend.

"Hmm? Are you alright Mikan-chan?" asked Lala seeing the look on the girls face. She was wondering why the girl looked so sad. Everyone was having so much fun.

"Oh it's nothing Lala-chan just some preteen drama going on in my life." Mikan sighed uncomfortably to the pinkette. She didn't hate the princess, in fact Mikan found the girl to be pleasant to be around. It was just plain awkward talking to the girl when she was thinking about Naruto.

"Are you sure you seem a little down Mikan-chan" said the voice of Naruto who suddenly appeared in front of her making the girl jump.

"N-n-no I fine Naruto-kun" Mikan said going red in the face.

"Hmm?" the blonde said putting his hand on her forehead checking her temperature making the girl nervous. "Well I guess you're alright" he said moving his hand away.

"Yeah see I'm alright hehe oh hey Lala-chan didn't you say you needed some clothes!" The young brunette said quickly grabbing the alien's hand and dragging her to the women's section of the store.

"Okay?" said Naruto confused getting shaking heads from his friends.

"_What an oblivious idiot_." They all thought at the same time.

A few minutes later the gang was walking around the entertainment section of the shopping district enjoying all the sights and junk food that the street vendors were selling. The group had fun running around getting into funny situations most of them involving the clumsy Rito. Who was then teased as he one time tripped and was face to crotch with an embarrassed Haruna, who on reflex slapped the poor boy making his two friends laugh and hold their guts before they were smacked upside the head by Yui and Mio. Haruna of course apologized to Rito explaining it was on reflex that the boy got slapped.

Then Naruto beat the shit out of a fucking Mime of all things.

"Huh the hell is that?" Naruto asked pointing at a guy that was dressed in black and white. It's make up done in the typical Mime fashion. The was mimicking Naruto and pointing at him it's jaw moving up and down making the same motion as Naruto.

"Oh that's a mime," Yui said informing her boyfriend "A sort of French street performer that doesn't make noise. Their act involves mimicry and acting like they are trapped in a glass box." She said with the mime copying her moments and then acting like he was trapped in a box by pounding in the air.

"Well you I got to admit it does attract attention" Naruto said holding his chin the mime doing the same. "Ha, alright lets how well you can keep up." Naruto said doing some quick poses and running around the street the whole time the mime copying him perfectly. "Hmm alright let's see you do this" he said flipping and doing a one handed handstand and then doing started doing pushups one handed his feet pointed to the sky.

"Wow" said someone in the crowd seeing Naruto pushing himself up and down.

"Mommy look at that guy!" said a little boy pointing holding his mom's hand. "Oh my, that is amazing" his mother said looking at Naruto who then switched hands.

"Okay Naruto-kun I think you proven your point" Said Yui standing between the Naruto and the mime who was frowning before he looked at Yui butt and slowly reach for it with a perverse grin on his face.

"Besides we don't need a repeat of what happen at ice cream PARLOR!" Yui screamed at the end when the mime grabbed her butt and then _tried_ to run away. ("_The secret word today boys and girls is the word__** tired**__ can you remember that." Said a Chibi Kyuubi dressed like Peewee Herman. "Every time someone __**tries **__something that we all know is not going to work I want you to yell __**they are fucked!" **__shouted the Peewee Kyuubi "Can you do that?" it asked "Alright than __**Ha! Ha! **__Then on with the ass kicking! __**HA! HA!" **__it laughed making a demonic Peewee laugh.)_

Before the mime could jet, a vice like grip grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Now where do you think you're going **you fucking clown**?" Naruto asked his voice becoming deeper as he subconsciously channeled the Kyuubi's chakra, his whisker marks becoming thicker and his eye turning a blood red.

The mime in fear _tried_ kicking Naruto in the balls hoping to get away. (_"Aaaaahhh! He's fucked!" shouted Peewee Kyuubi_.)

Again the mime failed as his leg was punched making the mime land on his face as the blow sent his leg flying back. The mime flipped onto his back and _tired_ to kick off the pissed off blonde that now had him pinned to the ground. (_"Aaaaahhh! He is fucked!" shouted Peewee Kyuubi_.)

"So you're not supposed to talk are you?" Naruto said menacingly as his he stomped his foot into the mime's gut. "I wonder if I can make you scream an apology to my girlfriend ha ha." He laughed cracking his knuckles as he descended upon the stupid bastard.

One ass kicking later…..

"AH oh god please stop I'm sorry! I'm sorry I grabbed your girlfriend's ass! Just please stop hurting me!" cried the high pitched voice of the mime as he laid on the ground in a fetal position.

"Fine you pansy ass piece of fucking shit!" Naruto snorted hocking a loogie onto the mime's face "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind fucker" he yelled stomping the ground making the mime get up and ran with a yellow stain on his pants.

Once the mime was gone Naruto snorted and spat on the ground "Piece of shit." He said walking over to his friends before getting a series of smacks from Yui for being so brutal.

"Man, Naruto can be scary when he's mad." Said a slightly paled Rito.

"Yeah no kidding I kind of feel sorry for the mime," said Saruyama "I mean really, he used to have a normal voice but once Naruto got done with him it went up three octaves!" he shouted

"That was horrifying!" said a slightly shaking Mikan.

"Please if you want to see horrifying just imagine if that guy had hurt Yui." Risa said "Remember three weeks ago when those psycho Jashinist freaks hurt her?" she asked getting nods from the three. "Well one of them hit Yui in her face, oh that guy got destroyed." She said. "Naruto punched him the gut so hard I heard he not only pissed himself, he also puked and crapped himself. Ha ha" she laughed at the Jashin thug's pain not knowing he was shaking from anger in an alley.

"Oh then Daddy is really going to like you Naruto-kun!" Lala cheered happily.

"Really Lala-chan your father is going to be okay with you marrying a Barbarian?" asked Yui getting an Oi from Naruto for the barbarian comment.

"Oh yes he will," Lala said smiling "In fact he may consider Naruto-kun the son he never had given his brutality." She said getting weird looks from everyone. "Daddy himself has killed people for even looking perversely at me or my sisters. He even castrated a husband candidate who did something vulgar in his presence, with his bare hands!" she said making Naruto pale.

"Wait does that mean he's going to do that to me!?" he asked scared. Lala's farther sounded like a Tsunade combine with Anko, with a dash of Ibiki!

"Hmm? Oh he wouldn't do that to you since we're getting married, he may be a little disappointed that we haven't done more than kiss" the princess said pouting.

"Rrrreeeeaaaallllllllly?"Naruto asked like a perverted Doctor Cox. "_I haven't done anything because I thought I get in trouble if I done anything haha, going to change that sometime this weekend." _He thought before his mind went to Chibi land.

Once again a Cloaked Jiraiya appeared in his mind, "_Yes boy_ _feel the perverted energies flow throughout your being and let them guide you to happiness!" _ Darth Pervy Sage said handing Chibi Naruto a key that went to the door down the hall. "_No Naruto-kun, don't do it!" _cried Tsunade who ran down the hall to stop him only to get force groped by Darth Pervy Sage. "_You are too late Hime!" _cackled Jiraiya "_HE IS MINE! AND NOW SO ARE YOU!"_ He laughed undoing her cloak.

Chibi reached the door not hearing nor caring, about the blissful moans coming from Darth Jiraiya and Tsunade. All the little guy cared about were the laughs coming from behind the large door. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The Naruto in his mind dechibied and standing before him were both Lala and Yui in sexy laundry motioning to him seductively with their fingers _come here. _Mindscape Naruto took a few steps forward before hearing from the Yui in front of him. "Come on Naruto-kun hurry up" and then from the Lala. "Yeah come on Naruto-kun we're going to the aquarium."

"Aquarium?" Naruto said as his day dream ended.

"Hey Naruto you there man?" asked Rito snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face.

"Huh oh yeah I just zoned out there for a second" said Naruto shaking the cobwebs out of his skull.

"Man you really need to work on that" said Rito getting a look from his blonde friend.

"Says the guy who gets steam coming out his ears when I say, **Haruna-chan in a bikini smothered in honey**." Naruto said who then laughed his ass off when Rito's head exploded when steam came out of it.

"Shut up!" shouted Rito who was now holding his nose trying to contain the nosebleed he now had.

"Ha ha oh man," laughed the blonde before becoming semi serious. "But seriously Rito you need to just confess to Haruna-chan already." He said with a stern face.

"Sigh, I know I'm just waiting for the right timing." Rito said looking longingly at Haruna who was being drag by Lala to look at the fish.

Naruto smacked the boy upside the head before saying "Screw timing, if you keep waiting until you work up the damn nerve Haruna-chan is going to already be married!" he shouted at Rito. "Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life always asking yourself what if?" he asked the boy whose face was starting to look determined.

"You're right I won't wait anymore" the boy said with conviction "I'm going to tell Haruna-chan how I feel! I'm going to tell her that I like her and want to go out with her!" He shouted running off to find the girl he loved.

"Sniff sniff they grow up so fast" faked cried Naruto who then turned around and looked at the fish behind him.

"That was sweet of you Naruto-kun," said Yui putting her hand on his shoulder and then standing on her tiptoes giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I figure since he accidently helped us get together I thought I returned the favor" Naruto said shrugging.

"Oh you mean you didn't just go ahead and kiss me." Yui teased faking shocked.

"No, I didn't but if I known that would've worked I would have just done it anyways." The ninja laughed. "In fact thanks to Rito my plans were accelerated by a week." He said smiling at the girl. "I actually planned to ask you sometime today if you would go out with me ha ha" he laughed again at his luck.

"So I guess I should be thanking Rito-kun when he gets back from trying to ask Haruna-chan out." Yui said sincerely.

"Who said anything about trying" Naruto said grinning showing his phone that had Haruna as the last call. "When I smacked him earlier I whipped out my phone and called Haruna-chan." He said smiling "She should have heard everything."

"Naruto how could you?" Yui asked smacking his arm but still smiling.

"I knew the poor guy would chicken out at the last second or something fubar would happen before he could get the chance. This way he confessed to Haruna-chan before anything could interfere." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head smiling.

"Oh Naruto-kun the boy is going to be so upset with you." Yui giggled.

"Meh he'll be thanking me by the end of the day" her boyfriend said shrugging before looking around confused. "Hey where Lala-chan and the others?" he asked not seeing any of his friends.

"Hmm I don't know really?" Yui said putting her finger to her lips thinking "I think Lala-chan went running off somewhere and Mikan-chan and the others went after her." She said before getting freaked out as Naruto's face became pale.

"W-w-wait Lala-chan ran off by herself!?" he screamed frightening his girlfriend when Lala wonder off alone bad things happen.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asked.

A BOOM! Was her answer as Rito went by carrying Haruna bridal style sprinting and yelling "RUN!" Behind him was a wave of water and fish.

"Yahoo Naruto-kun this is fun!" Lala said riding the wave butt ass naked on top of a shark!

"God damnit Lala-chan!" Naruto yelled picking Yui up bridal style also and ran catching up to Rito and Haruna.

"Rito what the hell happen?" he asked his friend who looked at him with a sneer.

"I don't really know you interfering bastard!" Rito said angrily.

"Hey don't be so mad," said Naruto to his friend "I got you the girl of your dreams didn't I?" he asked

"Yeah you did, but I'm still mad at your interfering ass!" the orange haired boy shouted turning a corner.

"Ha Ha you know you love me" the blonde laughed.

"Suck a dick!" Rito shouted before getting lightly smacked by Haruna.

"Watch your language Rito-kun," Haruna said sternly "I won't have my boyfriend using such words." She said blushing at the end.

"Boyfriend!?" Rito asked looking at the girl in his arms shocked. Haruna nodded shyly. "Ha ha ha Haruna-chan called me her boyfriend, this the best day of my life!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he picked up speed surprising even the ninja. Naruto's training was really starting to pay off!

"Ha ha I knew you thank me Rito!" Naruto laughed dodging a blowfish.

"I'm still mad at you, bas-" glare from Haruna "Um you jerk!" Rito shouted side stepping a school of fish.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya carrot top." Said Naruto getting a glare from Rito. "Eyes forward we're almost at the exit!" Naruto said as he and Rito sprinted for the doors.

"Ahhhhh!' they both yell drop kicking the doors open.

Once outside the two boys stopped and caught their breath loudly making people look at them weird.

"Whew," breathed Naruto "Alright those doors should hold the bulk of the wave." The blonde reasoned.

"Naruto-kun!" called the voice of Lala as she and the shark hit the doorway making the wave spill out onto the streets!"

"Fuck I forgot about the Shark!" the demon container cursed bracing himself as he couldn't run as the shark with snapping jaws was heading for Yui, Rito and Haruna.

SNAP! Went the aquatic predator's jaw as it tried to devour Naruto with its maw. To its shock along with everyone's on the street Naruto knocked some teeth out of the shark's mouth and grabbed the shark's jaw and held the creature's mouth open by the empty sockets.

"_Oh thank God I learned to enhance my strength with charka!" _Naruto shouted in his head as he firmly held the shark's mouth open.

"Sniff. Sniff. Oh my fucking God this thing's breath smells like shit!" the blonde cursed making everyone present sweatdrop. The shark gasping to breath did the only thing it could do and let out a gaseous burp making Naruto go green in the face. "Oh dear lord!" Naruto screamed letting go of the shark's mouth and then quickly punching it hard in the nose sending it flying.

"Hahaha" laughed Lala as she flew up into the air.

"I got you Lala-chan" said Naruto catching the alien girl in his arms.

"That was fun hehe" giggled Lala naked in Naruto's arms. "Can we do that again?" she asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted at the girl.

About an hour later….

"Sigh, how many places does that make that we been banned from?" Naruto asked a completely dry Risa, who along with Mio, Saruyama, and Mikan hadn't been caught in the tide.

"Hmm let's see" Risa said putting her finger to her cheek trying to remember. "The count so far is 1 night club thanks to me, you and Mio-chan. Saruyama-kun is banned from 3 laundry stores for peeping. Rito is banned from that grocery store thanks to that incident involving the maple syrup." She said making Saru beam with pride and Rito to hang his head in shame.

"I still want to know why those four women were wearing nothing but bikinis in a grocery store." Said Naruto holding his chin. "I mean really it was freaking December!" he said throwing up his arms. "_I guess that's just Rito's luck!" _thought to himself_._ "Sigh what else, I know there's more?" he said rubbing.

"Well Mio-chan and I can't go to that one Victoria's Secret without supervision anymore because of our habits." Risa said as Mio and she rubbed their necks. "You on the other hand Naruto, you have been kicked out of oh let's see the bowling alley, the batting cages, The Tenjouin Group football stadium for beating the crap out of that perverted hotdog vendor." She and the others smacked their foreheads on that one.

Snort "Bastard had it coming" Naruto said unapologetically. "Continue." He said waving his hand.

"Hmm, oh ha ha you're banned from that restaurant because you wouldn't stop going to it to take the Banzi 50 bowl ramen challenge everyday!" Risa said making all their friends except Lala bust a gut.

"Ha fools should have known better than to challenge the Ramen eating King!" shouted Naruto as he held up a fist.

"What?" asked Lala confused.

"Don't worry about it Lala-chan you'll know soon enough" Mikan said patting the girl on the head getting an Okay from the alien girl as they stepped into a ramen shop.

"What it will be kids?" asked a man holding onto a notepad.

"Hmm I think I'll start off with a bowl of shrimp ramen, two orders of beef ramen, two orders of chicken and then four orders of miso ramen." Said Naruto holding his chin.

The man behind the counter smiled and said "We'll get right on that sir" only to be stopped when he heard.

"Wait dude my friends haven't order yet." Naruto said shocking the man.

…45 minutes later.

"Please come again!" said the staff of the shop a stack of 30 empty bowls in front of them.

"Aww that hit the spot!" Naruto said patting his stomach.

"No matter how many times I see Naruto do that it never stops being amazing." Sated Rito looking at the grinning blonde.

"Yeah, well every time I see him do that, I feel like going on a diet!" shouted Yui. "Naruto-kun how can you eat so much and not get fat!?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I have a really good metabolism." The blonde said shrugging.

"Metabolism my ass!" shouted Risa "Come on Naruto~kun what your secret?" she begged.

"Hehe sorry Risa-chan trade secret hehe" Naruto teased the girl making her glare daggers at him.

"Wow Naruto-kun," said Lala amazed "The only other person I've seen eat like that is Daddy!" the girl said shocked. Her fiancé and father were getting more and more similar each day! The girl gave a small smile at this fact as this meant that Naruto and her father may get along just great!

"Man I feel sorry for your cooks then since they have to do that on a daily bases." Naruto said sincerely.

"Oh don't feel bad the chefs have weekly rotations" Lala said smiling.

"Phew, good for them" said Naruto as they walked up to the movie theater.

"Next!" called the person manning the ticket booth.

"Yes I would like eight tickets to Warm Bodies" Naruto said to the ticketer since given his height he passed for an eighteen year old even though he was fifteen.

"Yeah here you go" sighed the guy in the booth as he obliviously wished he was with his friends than at work.

…..Roughly two hours later.

**(Note I already wrote this and I really don't feel like rewriting something when I can be over and done with it so just forgive me and go with the flow Ok :P.)**

"Oh man that was great!" shouted Naruto as he and his friends exited out the back of the movie theater into an alley.

They had to exit out the because apparently a toilet had sprung a leak and was all over the theater's lobby making them exit out the back in order to prevent an accident. At least that's what the guy who worked at the movies said as he held his head where he hit the ground when he slipped in the supposed water puddle.

"Ha ha no kidding, I love at the beginning when R was like 'I don't want to live this way, I'm lonely, and I'm lost. No, I mean really lost I never been in this part of the airport before.' Haha" Laughed Risa.

"Ha ha and when R and M were first trying to talk to each other it sounded like Naruto-kun, Rito-kun and Saruyama-kun in the morning when none of them had enough sleep!" Laughed Haruna.

"Humph" said Naruto. "Meh" said Rito. "RRRRA" said Saruyama to the both of them making them squint at him.

"Haha aha" Everyone laughed at the boys antics.

All of a sudden Naruto became very tense.

"Hey Naruto-kun what's the matter ahhh!" Yelled Mikan as Naruto threw her behind him and catching a knife in mid air.

"Haha nice catch you blonde bastard!" snarl the hooded form of Dai Tokai as spent out from the shadows and flanked by twenty of his fellow Jashinist. "It is time to pay you back for what you did to us Uzumaki!" the piercing faced boy spat.

"Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something" Naruto asked mimicking his masked sensei.

"That's fucking it!" shouted a large dark skinned Jashin thug "Numachi!" he yelled at a small twitchy figure who put a pair of chains in his hands.

"Gotcha Yama" Numachi said as the large thug pulled on the chains whipping Numachi spinning towards Naruto. "Get ready for the whiplash bitches!" yelled the twitchy gremlin as he spun around his chains swishing thru the air.

Naruto not panicking at all threw the capture knife which went through a link of Numachi's chain and embedded itself deep into a wall pinning the chain.

"Ah fuck!" cursed Numachi as he stopped spinning and dislocated his right arm. In frustration he swung his other chain at a shocked Risa only to once again for his weapon to be grabbed by Naruto.

"Ra!" yelled Yama as he charge at the blonde only to find himself wrapped in Numachi's chain that was wrapped around a fire escape.

"Ahhh! Screamed the small boy in pain as every time Yama moved he pulled on twitchy boy's arm.

"Be careful you dumbass brute else you might pull off your buddy's arm" said Naruto cheekily. Now that these two were subdued the other Jashinist had to maneuver around the two else they risk injuring the chain wielder further.

"Bring it you Mother Fuckers" Naruto taunted pulling Yama forward making the small Jashinist shout in pain as he was lifted into the air.

"Kill that fucking son of a bitch!" commanded Dai Tokai.

"Rito! Saru! Get ready!" Naruto called to his friends as the mob rushed them. "You got to protect the girls from the ones who get pass me!" he shouted as he threw a trash can at the thugs knocking some over and scattering the others. And then started to rapidly throw punches into the face of a thug knocking his teeth into his mouth before getting punched in the face knocking him out.

"Right!" called the two boys understanding their jobs as men. While the two of them might not be brawlers like their friend they knew some self-defense skills, skills that were taught to them by Naruto in case they ever got picked on by bullies.

These skills definitely came in handy when one of the Jashinist got pass Naruto as he smashed a thug's chin into a brick wall breaking the jaw bone, and then quickly snapping another leg as he went for a kick to the blonde's head.

"Yaaa" yelled the thug as he lunged for Saruyama who dodged and kicked him hard in nuts sending him to his knees, where Rito threw an elbow at his temple knocking the sad sap out.

"Nice job guys!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed the downed thug by the legs and swung the bastard like a club sending him flying at other thug who crashed hard against a dumpster cracking a few ribs.

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Mikan as Dai Tokai tried swinging a bat at Naruto's head.

Naturally the ninja caught the weapon and then turned it against its former master as he flipped over the guy and choked him with the thing and threw him over his shoulder, sending him flying at another thug sending them to the ground.

"AAHHH!" yelled Dai Tokai as he quickly got up and rush the blonde with a large knife before Naruto smashed his kneecap with the bat making him fall to the ground screaming before Naruto bashed him in the side of the face and pocketed his knife.

Naruto then started to bob and weave between the remaining thugs either knocking them out or breaking one of their limbs. On the last thug he bashed them over the head snapping the already cracked bat in half sending splinters of wood all over the place.

"Ha looks like you're all done ya weak little bitches" Naruto laughed taunted bond Yama and Numachi.

"RAHHAAH!" roar Yama as he finally had enough of blonde's mouth as he trashed around trying to break free of Numachi's chains.

"Yama you fucking moron, stop!" Numachi yelled at Yama as he felt a muscle being pulled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yama roared forcing an arm free and started pulling on the chain.

"FUCK!" cried Numachi as his left arm snapped backward making Naruto's friends scream in horror. "STOP YAMA!" the small boy begged as he saw his arm starting to bleed from his stitches where he reattached his arm.

"I SAID!" Yama yelled grabbing the chain with his now freed second arm, making Naruto's group go pale. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The large teen roared pulled hard on the chain.

"AAHHHHHH!" screamed Numachi as his arm was tore from his body causing blood to spray from the stump. He hit the ground with a hard PLOP as he landed in a puddle of his own blood and said "You're a fucking bastard Yama!" he then passed out from blood loss face down in the bloody puddle.

"Snort, fucking weakling" said Yama as gathered the chain in his hands.

"You monster!" cried Lala as she went to attack the monstrous thug only to be held back by the other girls.

"Lala-chan no!" shouted Risa wrapping her arms around the surprisingly strong girl.

"Lala-chan please stop it!" pleaded Haruna she grabbed the girl's arm. "You'll just get yourself hurt!"

"Besides" said Yui calmly standing before the struggling girls "you'll just be wasting your energy."

"Why's that Yui-neechan?!" asked the alien princess calming down a little.

"The answer is easy" said the black haired girl serious lylooking back at the girls "the idiot just really pissed Naruto-kun off." She said sternly now they would see what Naruto was truly capable of. Heck, she had never seen her boyfriend this pissed off before.

…with Naruto and Yama.

"What a bunch of loud Cunts" said Yama looking at the girls not even noticing Naruto's hand twitch to the knife handle. "It's going to be a lot of fun shutting them up." He said looking at them perversely. "He he, especially the little brunette." he licked his lips looking at Mikan, making the girl stand behind her brother, shaking in fear.

"**YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" **yelled Naruto at the top of lungs as he pulled out the knife and ran at the vile bastard, his eyes a blazing red as he stabbed him in the kidneys.

"Ah! You bastard" the large boy said trying to punch the demonic looking boy in the head before the blonde kicked off, him hitting a wall and flew back, kicking him in the gut sending him flying back crashing into a dumpster that crumpled from the blow.

Yama turned around, grabbed the trash container and threw it at the blonde who quickly bent backwards letting the dumpster smash behind him.

"No way he's human" Said Saruyama staring at the fight in shock getting nods from Rito and the girls.

"Just fucking stand still you asshole!" Yama shouted at the blonde now swinging Numachi's chain sending the severed arm flying at the ninja who caught it in mid air and tossed toward its owner.

"**HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU SCREAM LIKE THE LITTLE SHIT THAT YOU ARE!"** Naruto roared, grabbing the chain and ripped it out of Yama's hands breaking some fingers on each hand.

"Fuck you!" yelled Yama as he ran at the blonde; he swung his arm hitting the blonde straight on.

Only to be shocked when he felt his fist hit nothing but air as the Naruto in front of him was an afterimage. Suddenly Naruto appear at his side and the blonde started to throw Kyuubi charka enhanced punches into his side making the organs inside liquefy.

"**RARRAW!**" yelled Naruto kicking Yama one last time in the chest 300 hundred style sending the thug flying towards a rusty metal pipe.

Yama was impaled on the pipe with a wet sucking noise as it came out the front of his chest, blood seeping throughout his shirt.

"**OH shit **I didn't mean t-to k-k-kil-l-l him!" Naruto stuttered after realizing that he just killed someone. Yeah the guy was a son of bitch but that still didn't make it feel any better.

"Hey Naruto are you all right man?" asked Rito putting his hand on his friend's shoulder all the while staring at Yama's dead 'corpse'.

"Yeah I'm alright but I just, I just…." Naruto choked on the word in his mouth.

"It's alright Naruto-kun" said Yui wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's left side.

"Yui-neechan is right Naruto-kun; you did what you did to protect us." Lala said kissing him on the cheek holding his right side.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about for man, the bastard had it coming!" shouted Saruyama spitting on Yama's shirt.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" shouted Yama "I fucking liked this shirt!" he shouted pulling himself off the pipe showing a hole clear all the way to his back.

"What the Fuck!" shouted Saruyama as several of the Jashinist thugs picked themselves off the ground snapping their bones back in place sickeningly.

**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!** **SNAP! SNAP! **The thugs picked themselves off the ground one by one.

"Oh my god this can't be happening this it's a dream just a bad dream" cried Haruna who started to tremble before Rito held the girl close to his chest calming her down "What the hell are they?" He shouted as his friends started to huttle behind Naruto**.**

"Hahaha you sacred boy?" Laughed Dai Tokai snapping his knee into place. "You should be haha!" he laughed picking himself off the ground. "We are the Brotherhood of Jashin and we are immortal!" He shouted taking a grenade out his pocket. "I can't say the same for your sorry asses HAHA" the piercing faced boy said tossing the grenade in front of them smiling.

"Aw shit!" Yelled Naruto going through a quick set of hand signs, "Needle Jizo!" he shouted as his blonde hair grew encasing him and his friends.

**BOOM!**

"hahaha" Laughed all the Jashinist after their explosions.

"Serves those fuckers right" said Yama before a chain smacked him across the face busting his lip and knocking him to the ground. "What hell Numachi?" he asked his angry twitchy friend. "What was that for!" he asked only to get kicked the face.

"Don't give me that shit!" Yelled Numachi, stomping on the larger boy neck. "You fucking ripped of my arm you asshole!" he shouted swinging the mangled limb in his face. "Do you know how long this going to take to fully heal!" he yelled kicking Yama again. "A month and a half you mother fucker! I'm out of commission for a mother fucking month!" he yelled kicking the large boy multiple times.

"HAHA" laughed the Jashinists as the small twitchy kid started to stomp on the larger boy.

"Wait," said a random thug as he heard some whispering "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Asked another.

"I don't know sounded like whispering." Said the first thug.

"Ha sounds like one of them is still alive!" said the other thug said back.

"Go check it out!" Commanded Dai Tokai "If it the one of those guys kill them, if it's a girl" he grinned "bring her here so we may have some fun." He said making the others laugh.

"HA I hope it's that pink haired bitch see looks like fun!" Said one of the Jashinist.

"Please, you'll have more fun if it's that little girl" he smirked and licked his lip "If so funny to see their face just as your about to blow your load!" he laughed "It a combination between horror and pleasure, oh and the screams they make it get me so hard!" he said making a vulgar thrust.

"Haha, you're so twisted man!" the other thug said laughing.

"Not as twisted this little whore is going to be once we're done with her" said the thug as the smoke cleared showing a large yellow bush of some kind.

"The fuck is that?" shouted a thug towards his partner.

"How the fuck should I know man," the other shouted "I never finished high school.

"NEEDLE HELL!" shouted the bush as it shot hundreds of needles at the Jashinist stabbing them in various parts of their bodies.

"Ah" shouted a thug when a needle priced his eye ball into his brain killing him instantly.

"What the fuck!" shouted the other thug before a kunai pierced his skull making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell!?" shouted Dai Tokai "How!? How the fuck are you still alive!?" he asked yelling at the blonde and his friends as Naruto's hair receded to his shoulders.

"This changes things," Naruto said as his face became serious "Looks like I'm going have to even the odds" He said putting his fingers in a T shape.

Yama snorted "What the hell do think putting your fingers together going to do you…?" **Poof! **"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL!" he yells utterly surprised as he got swarmed by a mob of orange.

"Alright boys!" Naruto shouted towards his clones as his friends' jaws dropped to the ground. "Let's go buck wild!" he shouted drop kicking Dai Tokai ripping a piercing out.

"_What in the fucking world!" _thought Rito and the others at the same time except Lala who looked in awe "Daddy is definitely going to love you Naruto-kun!" she shouted as her fiancé's clones pinned Dai Tokai to the ground and started ripping out his piercings.

"Ah you bastard!" shouted Dai when Naruto ripped out the studs in his eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up you sonabitch!" the blonde said getting a good hold of the Jashinist his earrings and ripped them off, making the boy yell out in pain as he covered his ears leaving his face exposed letting the ninja unleash a devastating barrage of punches to the thug until he was knocked out cold.

"Alright let's finish this!" Yelled the blonde to his clones as he threw Dai Tokai on a pile of either knocked out or broken limbs thugs.

"Right boss!" the clones cheered freaking out their friends as they still looked shell shocked.

Naruto and his copies formed a circle around the moan thugs. They formed a pattern of half of the Narutos holding their arms and pointing toward the pile, while the others turned right and held a hand to their mouth and suck in some air.

"Shockwave!" shouted the Narutos pointing at pile shooting lightning at the thugs.

"Great breakthrough!" shouted the Narutos with a hand to their mouths making a large gust of wind that combined with the lightning making a small electric tornado sucking the thugs up and shocking, making them scream in pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki style- Thunderstorm!" The Narutos shouted at once as the tornado reached its apex and threw the Jashinists all over the alley making them collide with the walls with loud 'smacks'!"

"Naruto-kun what was that?!" asked Yui shocked seeing her boyfriend use such amazing powers.

"I'll explain back at my house!" Naruto said as he and his clones picked up his friends as he heard sirens in the distance.

"What the hell are you anyways Naruto some kind of wizard!" shouted Rito as the ninja and his clones roof jumped to Naruto's home.

"Yeah does that make Jiraiya a master wizard and you his apprentice?"Asked Mikan in wonder, was the boy she had a crush on a wizard in training. Would that mean he fought against Dragon like in the fairy tales!

"That would explain why you call him 'Pervy Sage' all the time'" reasoned Haruna getting looks of realization on everyone's face. "_That makes perfect sense." _Thought everyone, they were always wondering why Naruto called his guardian a sage even though the man didn't look over 50.

"Haha, Yes I am the old prevs apprentice but no, we're not wizards."Naruto said laughing wizards that was a good one, although when you see someone make copies of himself, and then make a lighting tornado out of thin air he supposed wizard was a logical choice.

"Well if you aren't a wizard then what the hell are you, ya blonde bastard" Saruyama yelled getting jealous that his friend could do magic.

"Ha easy we're NINJAS!" Naruto yelled jumping over the highway making his friends scream out of fright.

…On top of a building near the Alley.

"What fuck happen here?" Arechi said looking at the police cars and ambulances carry off his associates.

"Hmm it seems like your boys failed Arechi." said a pretty purple haired teenage girl who wore a black cloak and corset along purple dress that went to her ankles down to her black stilettos boots. Her cleavage was exposed showing the symbol of Jashin tattooed on her left c-cup breast. Her makeup done in a Goth style, tear streaks going down her white as snow skin. Her luscious lips purple, from her lipstick. She had a piercing in the corner of mouth one that undoubtedly matched the one in her tongue. All in all in the girl was a beauty.

"How?" Arechi asked "It was only one fucking guy and a small group of his friends there's no way the guy could take down twenty of us." He said.

"The twenty of _you_," said the girl "Don't compare the rest of the brotherhood to your useless lot." She said sternly narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Shut the hell up Maigo!" Shouted the trench wearing boy at the now identified Maigo "You maybe one of the elites but you're nothing but Father Hidan's personal fuck toy!" the boy said going to grab for the girl only to get stabbed thru the gut by the largest blade of Maigo's scythe that she pulled out her cloak

The girl looked at the boy angrily as she lean in and said "Now listen here boy and listen well!" she growled. "If you ever speak to me again like that again, I'm going to castrate you and shove a spike up your worthless asshole!" she snarled twisting the blade before ripping it out.

"I going to give you one more chance Arechi" the girl said bring the blade of her scythe to her hand."You have one month to grab the girl from the one you're trying to get revenge on." Maigo said gently wiping the blood off her blade and bringing it to her mouth. "If you even try fooling me by grabbing a random girl"… she paused as her skin become black with white markings on her body making her look like a walking skeleton. "I'll make you wish you wish you were never born." The girl said before jumping off the building. When she landed, she smacked against the ground hard hitting it with enough force to break every bone in her body. But amazingly the girl stood up and walked away with not even a scratch on her body.

_**CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP! CRACK! SNAP!**_

"AAAAHHHAHHHH!" screamed Arechi in pain as every bone in his snapped or cracked sending un-measureable amounts of pain throughout his body. "MAIGO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled as painfully laid on the ground waiting for his bones to knit back together.

Back with Naruto…

After roof hopping for about an hour Naruto and his friends finally made it the front of his house.

"Phew finally made it." Naruto said having his clones disappear after setting everyone down.

"Yeah thank god," said a slightly green Rito. Oh he was not good with heights.

"Oh quit your belly aching" said Naruto reaching for his front door.

Before Naruto even touch the door knob the door swung open revealing a pissed off Jiraiya whose hand clamped down hard on Naruto's head.

"Hehe, how it going sen-SEI!?" Naruto said screaming at the end as the sage threw Naruto into the house and against the living room wall.

The teens outside just stood there shocked after seeing the sage throw their friend into the house like he was a ragdoll of all things.

"Well just don't stand there, get inside!" commanded Jiraiya making everyone almost stumble over each else they suffer the man's wrath.

"Ow what the fuck was that for Pervy Sage?!" Naruto asked before the man grabbed him by the face and thrown onto a chair.

"Shut up ya little idiot!" the man shouted making the boy stayed silent; shocking his friends as they never thought they see the boy stay quiet. "Now tell me exactly why you thought it be reasonable for you to expose yourself?!" Jiraiya said glaring at his student. "Well, I'm fucking waiting!" he shouted.

"I had no choice alright!" shouted the blonde. "We got jumped by some Jashinist cultist." He said waiting for Jiraiya to snap at him but the let sage him continue "The same ones from three weeks ago only this time they didn't come alone. I defeated them easily no problem really, although I had to break a few arms and legs." He said before his face grew angry.

"But there was this one guy who I tied up so that whenever he moves he hurts his friend." Naruto stated. "But the bastard didn't care he just broke free and willing tore off the guy's arm!" he shouted getting angry. "When he said that he was going to have fun raping girls I lost it! I let him influence me and I killed the son of a bitch!" he yelled making Jiraiya go wide eyed and the others except Lala to look confused. "_Who influence Naruto?"_They thought.

"But the fucker didn't stay dead!" Naruto shouted making Jiraiya to look at his student with narrowed eyes. "The guy was impaled on a large metal pipe, and he pulled himself off and he had a hole that you see all the way thru!" he said making his friends go pale as they remembered the large thug. "And then the rest of them woke up and started to snap their limbs back together." He said not seeing his masters eyes widen.

"When they started to rise back up I thought I somehow feel asleep watching the Zombie movie we saw and that I was dreaming. That was until I remembered that all the dreams I been having lately involved nothing but hot naked women and the girls still had their clothes on" He said making Jiraiya grin as the boy was starting to see things his way, the boy's friends on the other hand sweat dropped not believing he thought about that in the middle of fight.

"Then one of those psychos those a fucking grenade of all thing making me use the Needle Jizo jutsu, thank you again for teaching that sensei." Naruto said getting a nod from the sage. "Then after killing two of the thugs using Needle hell I bum rushed the rest of them with shadow clones and then used my Thunderstorm Jutsu knocking out all of them." He stated.

Jiraiya sighed "Alright I understand." "But now this only confirms what I feared." The Sage said looking serious. "Naruto it appears the Akatsuki are in Japan." He said shocking his student.

"Wait they followed us!" shouted Naruto.

"No, they would have attack us as soon as I bought this house." Said the Sage. "They came here not even knowing we passed the Veil." he said confusing the teens.

"Wait what's the Akatsuki and what Veil are you talking about?" asked Rito not understanding what the two of them were talking about.

"You didn't tell them yet did you." Jiraiya said.

"I thought it would be best to ask you first before I mucked anything up" the blonde said shrugging.

"Wow, I actually managed to beat the stupid out of you!" Jiraiya said grinning when the blonde said "Fuck off!"

"Well I guess I should start with the Veil as it will help simplify things." He said taking a deep breath. "The Veil I guess is comparable to the Bermuda triangle seeing that sometimes ships and planes will go missing in it never to be seen again." He said making the teens go wide eyed.

"But the people are seen again by the inhabitants of the continent hidden beyond the Veil. A continent that me and this chuckle head are from." He said smacking his student upside the head.

"But wait how come nobody ever heard of this hidden continent or this magical Veil?"Asked Yui.

"Well the Veil produces an illusion that makes those not from the continent steer clear of it by constantly making them adjust their heading completely bypassing it. When people do crash on the island they are usually the ones that don't even bother to check their instruments." The sage sated.

"How can something like that make an illusion that can cover an entire continent?" Yui asked again.

"Because the illusion was made by powerful demon." Said Jiraiya sated.

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that demons are real," snorted Saruyama "What's next you're going to tell me they are such things as aliens." He laughed making Naruto, Jiraiya and Lala to laugh a little bit.

"Well," started Naruto slowly looking at Lala who was wagging her tail making everyone jaws drop.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," said Risa making everyone sweat drop.

"One story at a time damnit!" said the Sage not wanting to start on another subject. "While no one knows the details there once was a Giant ten tailed demon, called the Juubi a being of pure madness and destruction."

"The creature used to roam the earth causing nothing but death where ever it went, until a single man known as the Sage of Six Paths challenged the demon in battle. The Sage was the founder of ninjutsu the ability to harness one charka or inner energy and transform it and use in for different things, such as Naruto's clones or to shoot lightning from one's hand." Jiraiya explained.

"Wait so can anyone use ninjutus?" asked Saruyama hoping to be able to have something akin to super powers.

"Ha I'm sorry to say no as you need to start young in order to perform Jutsu." The sage stated.

"Fucking typical!" Saru yelled throwing up his arms.

"Well even if you did manage to use Jutus you wouldn't be as strong as people from the elemental nations" the sage said.

"Selective breeding" stated Mio.

"Yep" the sage said simply. "Anyways onto the story boys and girls" Jiraiya said ignoring the looks the teens gave him. "The Sage couldn't defeat the demon using normal means so instead the Sage sealed the demon inside his body which I think resulted in the Veil's creation." Jiraiya theorized.

"After a few decades years the sage grew old and before his time came he spilt the demon into nine lesser demons." The ninja said shocking the teens.

Jiraiya then went off and listed the demons "The Ichibi a one tail raccoon. The Nibi a two tail cat. The Sanbi a three tailed turtle. The Yonbi a four giant ape. The Gobi a dolphin horse hybrid with five tails." He paused "Hey don't look at me that way, it's a demon all logic is throw out the window!" he said as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Anyway there's the Rokubi a six tailed slug. The Nanabi is a seven winged beetle."

"Wait, how can a bug fly with an uneven amount of wing?" asked Rito.

"I don't know, but I think the wings are on its ass, again demon, logic thrown out the window." Jiraiya said shrugging. "Let's see then there is the Hachibi, an ox and octopus hybrid, again….." he started.

"Out the window." Said everyone.

"Yeah," the sage said rubbing his neck "and then finally there is the most powerful, the Kyuubi a nine tailed Fox.

"Damn Fox" growled Naruto making everyone look at him curiously.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Yui.

"It's up to you brat" Jiraiya said seating back in lazy boy.

Lala walked over to her fiancé and grabbed his hand for support. "It okay Naruto-kun they your friends they'll understand." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah but what if they don't. What if they reject me?" Naruto asked her "What if she rejects me?" he said whispering.

"She won't Naruto-kun she loves you too much to be like them." Lala said kissing him on the cheek. "Just as I do." She said making him feel warm inside.

"Lala-chan" Naruto said to the girl.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Thank you I needed that." He said making the girl smile.

"This isn't going to be easy for me, so please bear with me." Naruto said to his friends. He took a deep breath. "On the day I was born the Fox attack the village I lived in, it's the reason why I'm an orphan." He said shocking his friends.

"When it attacked the village it killed hundreds nothing was able stop it as it destroyed everything in sight. And just when all hope seemed lost the Leader of the village the Fourth Hokage fought the demon and then sealed it away into the only child born that day." He said putting his hand on his stomach shocking the teens.

"Naruto-kun you don't mean?" asked Yui silently.

"Yes Yui-chan the Hokage sealed the demon inside me in order to save the village from destruction." He said fearing what her reaction would be. _"This is it she going to yell at me and say she never wants to see me again!" _he thought.

"Yui-chan I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," he said looking down at the ground. "I understand if none of you want to see me again." He looking at the people he considers precious.

"Just know that our time together was the happiest time in my life." He said going to walk towards his room before he heard footsteps a felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yui-chan?" he said looking at the girl before she pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Naruto-kun." The girl said hugging him pressing herself into his chest. "There no way you could be a demon not with the kind heart you have." She said hugging him tighter. "I love you Naruto-kun and nothing will ever change that." She kissed him again.

"Yui-chan" Naruto said wrapping his arms around the girl. He felt more pairs of arms wrap around him.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki one of the best friends me and my idiot brother ever had." Mikan said hugging his left arm.

"You're the one of kindest boys in school." Said Haruna putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're too fun to be around to be a demon Naruto-kun" Mio said putting a hand on his other shoulder.

Naruto felt another person wrap around his back and then jumped a little he felt a pair of hands rub his stomach, "I've been pursuing King Dong for too long," said Risa "I won't let something little like a demon inside you stop me from conquering him!" she laughed at the end.

"You know where I stand Naruto-kun!" said Lala hugging his right arm making him smile.

"If it wasn't for you I still be single," said Rito giving him thumbs up.

"MAN WHY DOES EVERYTHING AWESOME HAPPEN TO YOU!" cried Saruyama. "I mean really, you get to have multiple girls, you're strong, you're a ninja, and now you have a powerful demon inside you! This is bullshit! What's next? When you marry Lala you become next in line for king of the universe?" he screamed.

"Umm?" said Lala, Jiraiya and Naruto at the same time.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Saruyama yelled as he cried tears of unfair bullshit!

"I sorry man I'm just that lucky" said Naruto "Why do think I want to gamble. Ow! Where the fuck did you keep that!" Yelled Naruto as Yui randomly pulled out her trusty Dictionary of Fucking Pain!

"It's like superman it knows when it's needed," Yui said after she got the book from Haruna's bag "now hold still while I hit you for cursing!"

"Oh come on it's my fucking house!" Wham! "Ow! Fucking stop!" Wham! Wham! "Alright I get it, no more using the f word, now stop hitting me!" Naruto cried making everyone laugh.

"Ha ha alright while this has been a fun night I think it's time for you all to get out of my house!" Jiraiya said making a shoeing motion.

"Alright you guys heard the grumpy pervert." Naruto said sighing "Do any of you guys want escorts?" Naruto asked putting his hand in a t symbol.

"No we all should be okay as the cops patrol this neighborhood," said Rito "Hey Haruna-chan let me walk you home" called running after the girl.

"Alright if you're all sure" called Naruto to his friends before turning around to see Yui still in the house.

"Girl what are you still doing here?" asked Jiraiya his pervert senses tingling as his hand moved on its own looking for his notepad.

"Umm I was wondering if I could spend the night here." Yui asked nervously.

"What?" shouted/asked Naruto, "What about your parents, hell what about your freaking brother!" he shouted.

"I personally am all for it." Jiraiya said giving a thumbs to the boy.

"Don't you think they be against you staying the night at your boyfriends house?" Naruto asked glaring at his teacher.

"I'll just tell them I'm spending the night with Lala-chan." Yui said bluntly. "They still don't know that she lives with you." She said shrugging.

"Hahaha oh my god brat," laughed the white hair "Have I told you that you're my greatest student ever!" he praised. "Oh if the Hime was here she gut me like a fish for showing you my ways HAHA!" he said smacking his knee. The sage grabbed his notepad and started to rapidly write in it, "It's alright Yui-chan with me, but it's up to you to convince your parents." He said already having two paragraphs done.

After a long winded conversation Yui had finally convince her parents to let her spend the night.

After every one took a shower it was time for bed, something Naruto was more than happy to do as he was mental exhausted.

"Um Lala-chan why are you naked?" Naruto heard Yui say in the hallway.

"Oh I always sleep in the nude Yui-neechan." Lala giggled.

"Alright but why are you exactly heading for Naruto-kun room?" Yui said making Naruto freeze. "_Oh shit!" _he thought.

"Because married couples always sleep together." Lala said like it was common knowledge.

"Sigh I guess I'm going to join." Yui said fully aware Naruto was listening in.

"What!?" Naruto shouted opening the door.

"Don't look at me that way we boyfriend and girlfriend!" Yui said while wearing one of his shirts. "Besides Lala says you can have multiple wives," she said looking away shyly. "So I should sleep in your bed like any other couple." She said blushing.

In Chibi land, Chibi Naruto was standing before a blackboard with the words '_**Operation Threesome' **_written up top. Chibi walk up to the board and made a check mark on the board under a section that said '_**Step 1 convince Yui-chan to sleep in your bed along with Lala-chan'. **_Chibi then turned around and gave Naruto a thumbs up and said "_We're the third of the way there Boss! Now you just got to get complete Step 2 and get her naked, then we can precede with Step 3 the penetration!" _it laughed perversely.

"Oh I have got to be dreaming" said Naruto as he and the girls laid down Lala grabbing his right arm and Yui grabbing his left.

"Oh it's very real Naruto-kun" said Yui kissing him on the cheek.

"You're a lucky man Naruto-kun." Lala giggled.

"I love you both" Naruto said holding the girls tightly to him.

"We love you too Naruto-kun" the girls said kissing on the cheeks before falling asleep embracing each other's warmth.

Down stairs…..

"Lucky brat." Said Jiraiya writing another letter to Tsunade tell her that his fears had come turn that he had found the Akatsuki's nest and that they were going to need back up for the foreseeable future.

Knock. Knock. Went the front door.

"Hmm I wonder who could that be," Jiraiya said sarcastically already know who was at the door.

"Hello Zastin how are you this evening?" Jiraiya said to the Devilukean Knight.

"I'm fine Jiraiya-sama are Naruto-dono and Lala-sama available?" he asked.

"No actually their not," Jiraiya said seriously "They've had a rough night and need all the sleep they can get." He said sternly

"Sigh, I guess the King's message can wait till tomorrow" sigh the Knight.

"Yeah you don't want to wake up Naruto when he is so blissfully sleeping" the Sage shivered the last time he woke up Naruto without some food the boy drop kicked him the nuts.

"Very well I shall return in the morning" Zastin said before being beam to his ship.

"Sigh, why can't your life be normal boy?" The sage asked looking up stairs.

…..

Alright done.

Again this is another chapter I didn't have to do jack. Alright Demon transformation chapter is next…..man it going to be a pain in the ass.

….

Sigh…oh well.

Please favorite and Review until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Right on to chapter 6! So glad I had Naruto revealing that he a Ninja. Now he doesn't have to go pussy footing around Yui and the others. So there will be plenty of Ninja trick goodness.

And before we get to the story I have a few things to say

…..

…

To those who may be offended about the Jashinist describing how they wanted to rape the girls.

I apologize to those who may be disgusted with such vulgar speech and actions. The scene was written to make you see how mentally unhinged the core of the Jashinists are. It was to solidify them as vile scumbags. It was to make them to look darker, so again I'm sorry to those who didn't like it. No one said anything but it the principle of the matter.

I know there are worse things written on this site but I felt it had to be said.

**So please note, there will not be any scenes of rape! **

(PLEASE NOTE, I DON'T CONDONE SUCH THINGS!) I really need to stop watching Law and Order SVU…

…

Okay first off this chapter was a PAIN in my ass. God it made my brain melt to paste…

Rewriting major info is just a pain…..

….

I don't own Naruto or To Love ru.

Harem list…

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul) full on Goth girl.

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

And finally Ryouko Mikado because you guys keep asking and your inputs matter.

Chapter 6-Growing pains.

…

_**In the morning…..**_

Ring! Ring! Ri-crush! That was the fate of yet another of Naruto's alarm clocks as he grabbed it and crushed it. He tossed the clock into his trash can before lying back down in his bed. He looked to either side of him and noticed that both the girls were currently gone. He took a sniff in the air and smelled pancakes and figure the two of them let him sleep while they cooked breakfast.

He yawned and tried to sit up only to feel his body to scream in protest and for an incredible pain to spike in his head most noticeable around his forehead. "Aw fuck growing pains" he said growling as he forced himself off the bed ignoring his body as he headed for the bathroom. Ever since he started going through puberty he been plagued with an extreme case of growing pains that would act up once in a while. The pains he just dealt with since he rather deal with them then being short. "Hopefully it will go away after a shower like it usually does." He said grabbing doorknob.

**RIP! **Roared his bedroom door as he tore it off the wall by accident.

"What the hell was that brat!?" yelled the Toad Sage from downstairs.

"Umm, I ripped the door off its hinges." Naruto answered as he set the door and stared at it confused.

"Goddammit that's what happen when you kick it open all the time!" his teacher said to him.

"Well if someone didn't prev all the time the door wouldn't get kicked!" shouted Naruto back at his master.

"Would you two stop arguing!" yelled Yui. "It feels like I'm talking to a couple of kids!" she said huffing.

"Hehehehe, Just consider it practice when you and Naruto have your own brats" Laughed the Sage.

"SHUT UP OLD PREV!" Yui bark at him making Naruto chuckle as he enter the bathroom.

…_**. Few minutes later**_.

"Oh man that smells great!" Naruto said walking down stairs wearing his casual wear as it was still the weekend "Do I smell bacon!" he shouted walking down the stairs before stopping seeing all his friends in the house.

"Umm is this some sort of intervention about my ramen addiction?" he asked getting huge sweatdrops from everyone.

"_The bad part about that statement is that might actually happen one day." _Everyone thought.

"No" said Mio "We're just here to hear Lala-chan's background story." She said pointing at the girl.

"Oh good" Naruto said sitting down and fixing himself a plate of food. "Besides you all would just be wasting your breath." He said plainly taking a bite of bacon. "Who cooked?" he asked taking another bite "I know it's not the Pervy Sage seeing that nothing is slightly brunt," he said getting a glare from his master.

"And it's not Mikan-chan as there would be some paprika in it." he said getting a blush from said girl.

"Yui-neechan is the one who cooked Naruto-kun!" Lala said wagging her tail.

"Really?" the blonde said looking at a blushing Yui and giving her a thumbs up "It's pretty good Yui-chan!" he said smiling and then taking another bite.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Yui said shyly.

Knock. Knock. The door went once again. "That's probably Zastin again" said the sage standing up to answer the door only for his student to put his hand on his shoulder "Please allow me sensei." Naruto said politely making the sage arch an eyebrow.

As his student walked to the front door he looked straight at Lala and asked "Lala-chan what did Zastin do?"

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" the princess asked titling her head to the side.

"I mean why does Naruto looks like he's going to rip Zastin a new one." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Oh!" Lala said remembering. "Zastin told Mikado Sensei, who is also an alien by the way about the Kyuubi." She said shocking the teens and making the sage smack his forehead.

"Dumbass." The sage said looking up and what he saw mad his eyes widen. "DUCK!" he yelled making everyone do so as Zastin was sent flying over them and into a wall. The white haired man was lodged head first into the wall and hunched over motionless before he started to panic.

"MMM! MMM!" said the knight trying to pull his head out of the drywall until Naruto stomped over and yanked the man out.

"I'M SORRY NARUTO-SAMA!" Zastin cried as Naruto threw him to the ground.

_**A few seconds earlier…**_

"Please allow me sensei." Naruto said to his sensei before walking over to the door with an evil look on his face as he cracked his knuckles. _"I'm going to enjoy this." _ He thought as his hand grabbed the door knob.

"Ah hello Naruto-sama it's good to see you this morning." Zastin said before something in the back of his mind told him to run.

"Yes it is isn't it?" Naruto said clamping an arm onto Zastin's shoulders making the man eyebrow rise in surprise as the boy strength had increased dramatically. "So any particular reason you told someone my secret without my approval ZASTIN!?" Naruto said channeling some chakra and adding some pressure to his grip.

"Hmm I forGOOOOOT!" the knight said shrugging at the beginning before screaming at the end as he was sent sailing through the air flying over the living room table and into a wall where his head was stuck in the wall. _"My goodness Lala-sama sure knows how to pick them!"_ he thought surprise at the fact was able to manhandle him so easily. Adamantly he was off guard but it was still an impressive feat none the less.

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled trying to get out of the wall before Naruto pulled him out. "I'M SORRY NARUTO-SAMA" he cried as Naruto threw him to the ground.

"Oh you're going to be sorry once I'm done with you" Naruto said grinning like a sadist as he lunged at the knight disappearing in a cloud of dust, fists, blood, and cries for help.

_**Few minutes later….**_

"Say it!" Naruto shouted at the knight as he pressed his foot on Zastin's head and pulled on his tail. (Like what Isaac Clarke does to Necromorph leapers from Dead Space.)

"Never" said Zastin.

"Say it or I rip it off!" Naruto yelled pulling hard on the Knight's tail.

"ALRIGHT!" Zastin yelled "I LOVE MASTURBATING TO OLD PEOPLE PORN!" Cried Zastin on the ground.

"There, was that so hard?" said Naruto letting go of his tail.

"Yes!" cried Zastin picking himself off the floor.

"Good wouldn't want to make it easy for you haha!" Naruto laughed holding a tape recorder. He put said blackmailing device in his pocket and went back to the table getting blank stares from everyone.

"What?" he asked now getting sweatdrops from them.

"Dude, remind me never to tell a secret about you, ever!" shouted Saruyama at the blonde who just sat down and enjoyed the rest of his meal.

"That's easy just keep my name out of your mouth." Naruto said bluntly. "Sooo wrinkled skin lover" he said to a glaring Zastin "Why are you here again?" Naruto asked not even caring that the man's hand was twitching to his sword.

"I bring a message from Lala-sama's father, the King." Zastin said officially.

"Daddy sent a message?" Lala said happily as she wanted to hear what her father thought of Naruto.

"Yes Lala-sama" said Zastin as he pulled out a ball like device that floated and produced a projection.

"_**Hello Naruto Uzumaki, I am Lala-chan's father, King **__**Gid Lucion Deviluke,**__**" **_said a deep and powerful voice belonging to a shadowed figure with the only thing being visible was his trident like tail. _**"When I heard that my daughter was marring a weak human, I was outraged and was about to set out to destroy you!" **_he said shocking everybody except Naruto who had a snarl on his face. Something that surprised and impressed Lala and Zastin.

"_The King is going to love his 'don't fuck with me!' attitude,"_ thought the Royal Knight smirking.

"_**But then I heard the story of your tragic life."**_ Gid said making those that didn't know about it look at the boy who was getting a sad and angry look on his face. _**"You grew up alone with no one to show you the way; instead you forged your own path. As a child you were beaten within an inch of your life, but still you pushed on taking every beating letting it make you stronger each time you got up." **_Gid with respect said making the boy's friends looked shocked.

"_**You have a massive and dangerous beast inside that makes people aim all their hate and anger at you, yet you never let it taint you." **_The king said before pausing. _**"And then you are presented with an automatic way to elevate yourself by marrying my daughter, instead you try to push her away in order to protect her from experiencing your pain." **_Gid said surprised and impressed. _**"You intrigue me Naruto Uzumaki."**_He said surprising everyone and making Lala jump in joy.

"_**And about this 'Demon' inside you,"**_ he said pausing making everyone slightly sacred_**" Lala-chan was right, it puts you at the top of my candidate list haha"**_ Gid said laughing.

Lala threw herself at Naruto kissing him on the cheek as he sighed in relief.

"_**But be warned," **_Gid said making Naruto shout. "There always a fucking but! "_**The other suitors will not be happy when they learn that Lala-chan is engaged." **_

"_**They will no doubt come to the Earth or send assassins to eliminate you and take Lala-chan away to convince her to marry them."**_ The King said making Naruto go to the nearest wall and smack his head against it freaking out his friends and for Jiraiya to join him. "YOU BAKA!" shouted the sage hitting his head against the wall also.

"_**And be warned if either of these happens I will destroy you along with the Earth! Until I see you in person possible Son-in-Law." **_Gid said making the device shut off.

"Oh that is just great, the fate of the Earth depends on whether out not you get hitched!" shouted Jiraiya sitting in his lazy boy and summoning a bottle of sake. "Well its official, the Hime is going to fucking kill me!" he said chugging the bottle. "And because of my alcohol tolerance I've got to leave the house to even get drunk, that just great!" he yelled in frustration.

"The hell when Naruto's luck runs out this shit happen!" shouted Saruyama looking at Naruto "Yui-chan's right you shouldn't gamble because it leads to things like this." He said getting nods from everyone.

"Great now I not only got to worry about the Akatsuki but god damn assassins from SPACE!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"You said that they followed you yesterday," said Rito "Who are they?" he asked nervously.

"The Akatsuki is an organization of highly dangers criminals wanted from every village for the crimes they committed" stated Jiraiya as he went through his memory.

"How d-dangerous are they?" asked Haruna nervously.

"Well one of them is one of the strongest swordsmen that the nations has ever seen; the man has enough charka as a one of the tailed beast." Jiraiya said shocking Naruto and the others.

"You mean that shark looking freak with the living sword!" Naruto shouted. _"And I attacked that guy with no strategy! What the fuck was wrong with me?" _he asked himself.

"A Living sword!" Saruyama said amazed.

"Yeah the thing almost took a bite out of my ass!" Naruto said holding his behind remembering the incident.

"Man and you say there are guys just as strong and as dangerous?" asked Risa wide eyed.

"Yeah one of them even murdered his whole family just to test his power." Naruto said shivering as he thought of Itachi Uchiha.

"His whole family?!" Mikan asked horrified.

"All except his younger brother who was left scarred after Itachi made him relive the murders again and again," Naruto stated "He was friend of mine until he succumbed to the madness that Itachi made." He said saddening his friends.

"Sasuke Uchiha was my best friend until a bastard by the name of Orochimaru, a man who just murdered a man who I thought as my grandfather, poisoned his mind and made him leave the village." Naruto said removing his shirt to show his scar.

"Sasuke was the one who made this scar." Naruto said pointing to the wound. "If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, I would be dead." He said making the others go pale.

"And the worst part about it is that Orochimaru used to be a part of the Akatsuki before they kicked him out and made him run for his life." The blonde said shocking them.

"And you said these people are after you Naruto-kun?!" Yui said afraid for her boyfriend.

"Why?!" asked Lala outraged at the thought of someone taking her Naruto-kun away.

Naruto put his hand on his stomach and said "Because of old fuzz-but here. We don't know why but the Akatsuki are after it and the other nine tailed beast. But whatever it is, it can't be good given its members," he said seriously.

"And you said that they may be in Japan!?" asked a frightened Rito. _"Why does have to happen just as I manage to confess my feeling to Haruna-chan!" _he cried in his head.

"At least one of them," Jiraiya said seriously. "We've been lucky that they haven't discovered us." The sage said folding his hands together.

"What are they doing here Sensei?" Naruto asked with seriousness.

"If I had to guess," the sage said pausing "That they are building an army." He said holding his chin.

"An army!" shouted Naruto "You mean to tell me we're neck deep in Akatsuki territory! Oh you're right baa-chan is going to kill you!" he shouted pointing at the man who looked scared out of his mind.

"Wait an army you don't mean the Jashinist do you!?" screamed Risa in fright. To know that they were backed by a super villain organization scared her even more.

"I'm afraid so Risa-chan" said Jiraiya feeling sorry for the girl. "And I fear they are just the tip of the iceberg." He said soberly. "From my contacts across the country I have heard rumor of assassins in the shadows killing from the lowest drug dealer to the highest politician." He said shocking everyone.

"You mean Japan has it very own Ninjas!" Saruyama said excited and frighten at the same time.

"Yes and more than likely a member of the Akatsuki went passed the Veil and made himself his own little shadow empire and just now integrated it into the Akatsuki's forces" Jiraiya said seriously.

"So we're most likely in the middle of a large hidden ninja village." Naruto said paling.

"Yes." Jiraiya said simply.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Naruto screamed. "You got to be fucking me with a rusty katana!" he shouted. "How in the world, do you manage to land us in the one country that the Akatsuki sent up a base in?!" he asked frantically.

Wham!

"Calm down!" yelled Yui hitting him on the top of the head.

"Ow!" Naruto said sitting up, "Thank you Yui-chan I actually needed that." He said rubbing his head.

"You're welcome." The girl said kissing him on the cheek.

"So we're actually deep in enemy territory?" Zastin asked cautiously as he walked to the window and pushed the curtain to the side looking out the window.

"Yes" stated Jiraiya knowing what the man was going to ask.

"And because Lala-sama is marrying Naruto-sama his enemies became our enemies?" the Royal bodyguard asked putting his hand on his sword.

"Yes, they have," Jiraiya said answering him.

"And they are more than likely to attack Lala-sama to get to Naruto-sama." Zastin said grabbing the handle.

"Most likely." The sage said looking the man in the eye as Zastin walked over to him.

"And one of these men is more than likely the strongest swordsman on the planet." Zastin said grinning with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no," said Lala seeing the look in her body guard's eyes.

"Oh no? What do you mean oh no!?" Naruto said freaking out and looking for the nearest exit. _"If something makes Lala look scared then it's going to be hell for me!"_ Naruto said slowly getting up and tiptoeing to the back door.

He was about half way down the hall before a large metal sword was thrown in front of him. He turned around slowly and saw an unarmored Zastin standing at the end of the hallway grinning like a mad man holding a large metal claymore sword.

"Defend yourself!" yelled the knight kicking the boy in the chest sending him towards the door.

Amazingly in midflight the blonde grabbed the sword on the floor, did a flip and rushed out the door.

While everyone was paying attention to the fight Jiraiya quickly activated the privacy seals around the house. No need to alert the neighborhood to the destruction about to take place.

"What the hell Zastin!" Naruto said holding the sword firmly but with no stance.

"No talking! Just fight!" Zastin said swinging his blade down vertically.

"Shit!" Naruto said holding the blade up to block it horizontally.

When the blade connected, Naruto felt his whole body vibrate as he was forced to one knee.

"That's a horrible angle to hold that blade!" Zastin said spinning around, swinging his sword and catching Naruto's blade on its underside ripping it out of the boy's hands and backhanding him in the face.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Zastin said to the sage.

"Gotcha" said the Sage summoning a katana and throwing the blade to his student.

"What the hell Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted catching the blade. The blonde on reflex alone blocked Zastin's blade at an angle making it slide over his shoulder making a small cut in it.

"Consider it a crash course in swordsmanship!" hollered the sage grinning.

"You mean this is just a fucking test!" Naruto shouted pushing Zastin's blade up and quickly jumping as the knight swung at his feet before getting punched in the face.

"Yes I want to see how good with a blade you were, Naruto-sama" Zastin said going for a stab that Naruto blocked making a shower of sparks.

"Well you can see my skills are shit!" Naruto shouted going for a strike at the Knight who easily blocked it with a bored look on his face before he swung his sword hitting Naruto with the blunt side of the blade knocking him to the ground.

Zastin sighed "Yes I can see that, as your skills with a blade are worse that a green private's."

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he got back up and swung wildly in frustration only for the Knight to block them easily.

"Pathetic!" shouted Zastin swinging his blade fast and hard forcing the blonde to block only the alien's strength was to be too much for him as he was sent flying flipping onto the ground over and over before ending face down in the ground. "How do you expect to protect Lala-sama from an amateur swordsman let alone the master swordsman that is after you?!" he shouted at the boy.

…_**.With Lala and the others a few minutes earlier….**_

"Lala-chan, please tell him to stop!" Yui said shaking the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." said Lala quietly.

"Why not?!" asked/protested Risa.

"Because it's a fight between men" said Rito simply looking at the fight.

"But Zastin could kill him!" shouted Haruna.

"He not going to kill him, girl, he's just testing him" Jiraiya said crossing his arm as he studied the fight.

"Testing him! He's beating the crap out of him!" shouted Mikan throwing her small fist at the sage not even making a dent in him.

"Yes so he can see how much he can stand before he breaks," Saruyama said seriously shocking the girls.

"But why?!" Shouted Yui.

"Zastin wants to see if Naruto-kun has what it takes to protect me." Lala said speaking up as Naruto was knocked to the ground and flip over again and again "To see if he has the will to never give up." She said before hearing Jiraiya laugh loudly.

"Ha Naruto giving up, that's a good one!" the sage chuckled. "See he's already getting….up" he said quietly seeing his student get up but looking different than before. "What did you do you baka!" the sage shouted.

…_**..A few seconds earlier with Naruto and Zastin….**_

"Pathetic!" shouted Zastin at the downed boy as he lay on the ground. "How do you expect to protect Lala-sama from an amateur swordsman let alone the master swordsman that is after you?!" he shouted at the boy.

"Hmpth I guess the villagers were right about you," Zastin said grinning as he saw the boy twitch. "You're nothing but worthless trash that won't amount to anything haha" he mocked.

"I guess Lala-sama will be forced to marry someone who is more worthy," Zastin said and smiling as he felt the boy flex his power, kicking up some dirt. "Of course she won't be happy, but that's what happens when your royalty." He said.

"Shut up." Naruto said picking himself up off the ground a little.

"Hmm I didn't quite hear you," Zastin mocked cleaning out his ears. "And I bet we'll have to forcibly remove Lala-sama's memories of you once we destroy Earth, the girl won't like it but it will be for her own good," he said grinning.

"I SAID **SHUT UP!" **Naruto roared in as the Kyuubi's chakra exploded around him causing changes to his body.

_**In Naruto's seal in decelerated time…..**_

"Huh?" Naruto said as he found himself in a familiar sewer.

"**Hello again Kit" **said a deep voice behind him.

"Kyubbi" the Ninja said turning around and staring down the massive fox in front of him unfazed.

"**Hehe well aren't you scary" **the chakra being chuckled as he looked over his host and then letting out a respectful hum. **"Well you're certainly are more impressive than three years ago" **it said honestly.** "Way better than the pathetic lump who stood before me cowering." **It chuckled.

"Get to the damn point you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled.

"**If I wasn't behind this cage I spank your ass like the child you are!" Roared the fox.**

"BRING IT FLEABAG!" Naruto challenged flipping his tenant off with both hands before he screamed and grabbed his head in pain. "What the hell is happening to me!?"

"**You are changing kit." **The Fox said seriously.

"Into what?" Naruto said dropping to his knees in pain.

"**Into something that will change the world," **the chakra being paused as it held up an orb showing images of Naruto's memories. **"Or as I'm now finding out the universe" **it said replaying Gid Deviluke's message to its vessel.

"Why and how?" Naruto asked.

"**I'll explain the how, but first I'll make you understand the why" **it said crouching down** "So tell me kit, why do you think I attack your village on the VERY night you were born." ** The Fox asked staring down at its host.

"I'm unlucky and you're an asshole?!" the Ninja said glaring at prisoner in his gut.

"**Fufufu, I can be at times according to my siblings," **chuckled the Fox making the boy's below eyebrow twitch in annoyance. **"No but seriously why would I attack a village unprovoked on the very day YOU were born?" **it asked again.

"A-are you saying it wasn't a coincidence?!" Naruto said as a look of realization appeared on his face.

"**What has the Toad Sage always told you about coincidences?" **the tailed beast asked.

"That the word has no meaning to a ninja." Naruto said sitting up as the pain momentarily subsided. "Then why did you attack that night?" he asked sincerely.

"**I will tell you, but first let me ask you how many jinchuriki do you think I've had?" **the Nine tails asked and smirking when it saw the shocked look on the boy's face.

"You mean there were others before me?" he said shocked.

"**Of course there were, you are my third in fact." **Said the Fox. **"I was first sealed into the First Hokage's wife during the battle of the end." **It said.

"The First's wife.….. you mean Ba-chan's Ba-chan!" he said surprised. Well that explain why she had a soft spot for him, since her Grandmother was the same as him.

"**Yes, that is when started to be sealed into those within the Uzumaki line." **It said making Naruto's jaw drop.

"You mean that…." He said pausing.

"**Yes." **the Fox said sighing as the next part would not go well.

"HA TAKE THAT GRANNY!" the boy shouted "YOU ARE IN FACT MY BA-CHAN SO YOU CAN'T SAY SHIT!" he said smirking making the great Fox sweatdrop. "Hehehe! So was the second?" he asked since he wanted to know about those who came before him.

The Fox not saying anything till it was exactly eye level to look him in the eye and said seriously **"Your Mother."**

"What?" Naruto said getting a blank look on his face.

"**Her name was Kushina Uzumaki the heiress to the Uzumaki clan and the first person I ever called friend." **The Fox said sadly as it made a projection of a smiling red head woman wearing a simply dress.

Naruto stared at the woman longingly "Mom" he said looking at her smiling face which he couldn't help but simile too as he saw hers was much like his.

"Naruto." His mother said shocking him and bring tears to his eyes.

"Mom!" he cried going to hug her only to pass through her. "What?" he said looking back at the woman.

"**Sorry kit, she's not real, only a memory, a ghost of the past" **it said apologizing honestly. **"I'm digging into my own memories to show her and this just so happen to be the day she learn of you." **It explained.

"Did she love me?" the blonde asked desperately.

"**She died for you kit" **answered the fox. **"The details are a little hazy, but all I know is that the night you were born someone attacked the village, taking control of me and making me attack your village. The fourth manage to break the genjustu but it was too late as I had my claw in your mother's gut as she shielded you." **The Kyuubi said shedding a tear. **"She gave her life to save you kit if that isn't love I obviously don't know what it is." **It said looking down at the boy who was looking at the smiling projection of the red headed woman. **"She was a lot like you, you know" **it said making Naruto's head snapped up, **"She was loud, brash, kind of stupid at times, and she took crap from nobody" **it said laughing. **"I remember she gave that Hyuuga girls father a tremendous beating that put your fight with her cousin to shame. And all because he called her tomato head hehehe" **it laughed.

"Umm sounds like my mom had an anger problem." Naruto said sweatdropping. _"Mom sounds scary" _he thought to himself.

"**Where do you think you get it kit?" **Kyuubi said cocking an eyebrow.

"Thank you for telling me about her Kyuubi, it means a lot to me." Naruto said honestly. "How can I repay you?" he asked.

"**All I really want is access to your sense as it get boring in here sometimes" **the Fox said shrugging

"How do we do that?" asked the Ninja.

"**You just have to grab my claw and I can make a tether to your senses and shut them off when I want some privacy"** explained the fox.

"Alright" said the boy grabbing the Foxe's claw and feeling a slight jolt in his body.

"**Good, now that is done we can get back to explaining why you are changing" **stated the fox.

"And why am I changing?" asked the boy.

"**Because you're something that has never existed before." **Explained the Fox.

"And what would that be?" Naruto questioned.

"**A second generation Jinchuriki" **said the Fox seriously. **"Whenever someone has a Bijuu sealed in them they are forever change their body slowly over time mutating due to the energy of the beast inside them." **It said. **"Your mother had me sealed in her when she was thirteen, right at the time of puberty altering her to a certain degree." ** It said. **"As a fetus in the womb you're exposer was significant, thus you were born with the whisker marks on your face." **It narrowed its eyes thought at next sentence. **"But when I was sealed in you, the process only increased at an accelerated rate." **It said. **"Whenever you used my chakra the mutation would be accelerated each and every time you used it. Going through puberty has changed you even further."**

"What's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked worriedly.

The Fox slowly looked into the boy's eyes and said **"Something amazing. You're going to become powerful, reaching the level of a being that hasn't existed in over two thousand years"**

"What being?" the Jinchuriki asked as his pain came back a hundred fold.

As Naruto's mindscape faded to black sending back into the real world the Fox said simply two words **"Ootsutsuki** **Kaguya"**

_**Back outside the seal in real time….**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared Naruto in pain as the cloud of energy subsided. Once the cloud had cleared everyone froze as Naruto had changed significantly.

Naruto's body had expanded as his skin bulged with muscle and turned an ash gray. Naruto's shoes had burst as pure black claws had grew from his feet and hands. His hair turned red and reached to the middle of his back. Throughout his body black tribal markings originating from his seal appeared.

Naruto's face retained most of it shape but now had a few extra markings on it. His whisker markings had become darker looking like war paint. Around his eyes, which were a dark red, had the same markings as the Nine tales Fox in his gut. His ears had become pointed becoming elf like. But despite all these changes the thing that stuck out the most was two black horns sticking out of his head.

"Amazing."Naruto said flex his arms and left hand before looking at the blade in his right hand. When he moved his head he saw a mane of red hair flip into his view. He reached for a lock and couldn't help but smile a felt the strands in his hands _"Maybe this transformation isn't so bad after all," _he thought happily as the hair was the same color as his mother's. Perhaps he give this new power a shot before cursing it like he was originally thinking.

"Now where were we?"said the transformed Naruto as he rushed the Knight who was grinning happily seeing that the boy still wanted to fight.

"You were showing me just how strong you can be!" Zastin said blocking the katana. He had to duck as Naruto swiped at his head with his sharp claw. "Yes show me the fight inside you!" he said swinging the blade.

"Fine I'll show you,"Naruto said channeling charka to his feet and stomped on the ground making small tremors.

With the others…..

"Holy shit!" shouted Saruyama. "He looks bad ass!" He said amazed.

"Jiraiya-sama is that what usually happen when Naruto-kun uses Kyuubi's power?" Lala asked amazed.

"No it isn't" the sage said with narrowed eyes "Normally a red cloak forms around him protecting him from harm, but after a while it tears at his skin." He said "I don't know what this is, but it looks like he has better control." He said holding his chin.

"So it's a good thing?" Yui asked hopefully as she worried for the blonde.

"Let's hope so" said the sage walking toward the fight with a piece of paper in his hands.

…With the fight…..

Boom! Slash! Clang! Clang! Clang! "Yaaaaa!" "GRRRRR!"Went Zastin and Naruto as the two traded blows sending sparks in the air.

"Yes, this is what I want to see!" Zastin said dodging a kick to his feet. "Outside of combat you are kind to Lala-sama, but if someone threatens her you become a mighty beast, hell bent on crushing your opponent!" he yelled swinging his blade sending more sparks flying. "You never give up like a true warrior should!" he shouted blocking a blow to his kidney. "I approve of you and so shall the King!" he said kicking Naruto in the chest sending him skidding back.

"I don't need anyone's approval!" Naruto said, channeling chakra to his left arm making the markings on his body glow orange as he made a Rasengan out of fire. Apparently due to his change he now had access to a third source of chakra this one adding a fiery nature to pure chakra manipulation abilities like the Rasengan.

"Okay this new" Naruto said looking at the ball. This made Zastin pause as he was curious about it too. "I was trying to make a Rasengan" he said holding the fire Rasengan up. He put more charka into his arm and the ball floated a little. "Hmm I wonder?" he said aiming his arm at a tree. He pumped a large amount of charka and the ball was sent flying towards the tree. Once the ball collided with the tree it exploded in a fiery explosion taking it out along with part of the fence it was next to.

"Holy crap!" Naruto shouted "That was fucking awesome!" he said looking at the aftermath of the new Rasengan.

"It sure was brat." He heard Jiraiya say as the sage walked over to him. "You managed to do two things by accident that the Fourth had been trying to do for years!" Jiraiya said looking at the smoking sight before dousing it with a water justu.

"And what would that be Pervy Sage." Naruto said confused cocking his head to the side making the sage sigh in relief.

"_So it's still him in control, thank goodness" _the sage thought in relief as he putting the piece of paper away.

"One making the Rasengan throwable," Jiraiya said getting a nod from his student. "And the second thing was adding an element to it." he said walking to the site of destruction.

"Wow I didn't plan for that to happen" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head "

So what are you going to call it?" the Sage asked going thru some hand seals and activating a repair seal on the fence.

"AAAA I guess Hellfire Rasengan" Naruto said shrugging.

"Wait you mean that was an accident!" Yelled Rito. _"What would have happen if he actually focused on making it!" _was the thought going through everyone's heads.

"Hehe yeah" Naruto said rubbing his neck before Jiraiya bashed the top of his skull with his fist. "Ow what was that for you old pervert!" yelled Naruto before getting hit in the head again.

"What did you do Naruto!?" shouted the sage. "Why did you transform!" he said grabbing the boy and shaking him.

"Kyuubi said it's the result of being a second generation Jinchuriki. That because of my mom being one it change her a little, and me being inside her change me too, and then having fuzz butt sealed inside me caused this" Explained the boy making the Toad Sage go wide eyed.

"So you know the truth about your mother." The Sage said sighing sadly.

"You knew?!" shouted the currently red headed boy, giving a look to the sage that made Zastin's sense be put on high alert.

"Oh this is not going to turn out well" Zastin said moving the teenagers away from the sage and his student. He seen that look before on his King and it promised nothing but pain and misery.

"Zastin why are pushing inside I want to hear what Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama are going to say!" complained Lala.

"I'm sorry Lala-sama but Naruto-dono is giving off the same vibe as when your father has one of his 'episodes'" explained the knight making the Princess pale a little.

Jiraiya nodding in to thanks to the knight looked at his student who was now trembling in what he assumed was anger. He sighed. What was coming was going to hurt but, he knew he deserved it. "Yes I know about your mother, how could I not know about the wife of my best student, who named me his child's Godfather." He said closing his eyes and bracing himself.

**WHAM! **Jiraiya was sent flying back across the backyard and crashing into the 'thankfully seal reinforced' fence by a blow thrown by his student who now had tears in his eyes.

"WHY?!" Naruto asked yelling "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THRITEEN YEARS!?" he ran at the man throwing a punch into his face, breaking the nose of the man who sat there doing nothing as the boy attacked him asking questions that hurt him more than the punches.

Punch to the gut. "Where were you when I need you?!"

Punch to the eye "Were you to busy writing porn to care that I couldn't read until I was eight!"

He threw five punches into the face of his 'Godfather' "D-d-did you blame me for my!" Crying hiccup! "My dad death?!" he cried.

"NO! I NEVER BLAMED YOU!" shouted the Sage stopping a punch that broke his hand, which didn't stop him from pulling the still transformed boy into a hug. "I never blamed you Naruto!" He said holding the boy tightly even as Naruto tried to get away from the man. "If anything I blamed myself!" he yelled.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"It should have been me, me, not Minato your father." Jiraiya said sobbing. "I was looking into a promising lead on Orochimaru. I could've waited a week but instead I was stubborn and went only to find a dead end." He let the boy go and looked at his hands sadly. "Every day I would think what would have happen if I had been there, that I could've prevent Kushina's seal from breaking or that I at least took Minato's place that way you have someone who would raise you right and not me a worthless old man."

Smack! "You're not worthless you Pervert." Naruto said sighing after smacking the man. "You've done your job as my Godfather." He said holding up his old toad shaped coin purse. "Once my anger cooled down I realized why Gama-chan here would always go from being empty to being full at the end of the month even though I had put nothing in her." He grabbed the man's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I forgive you Pervy Sage."

"Why, besides giving you the bag and money I pretty much abandon you!?" Asked the Sage.

"I'm not a totally idiot you know," the boy said "I know what would have happen the moment the teacher of the Fourth Hokage was hanging around an almost exact copy of him" he said with a serious face.

"You wouldn't have lasted the week after our first meeting" said Jiraiya "Your father made a lot of enemies during the last war, you would have been subject to kidnappings and assassinations attempts, this was why I had to keep my distance" he explained.

"Meh I'm the son of Fourth Hokage and the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi I can take anything thrown at me" Naruto said like he had no worries.

"Tsk just like your mother, she didn't give a damn about shit like that either." Jiraiya said sighing. Damn Uzumakis and their no fear of dying.

"Um is it safe to come outside now?" said a nervous Lala as she was sticking her head out the door.

"Yeah we've got our issue beaten out of the way girl, it's safe" Jiraiya said waving her over before snapping his nose back into place.

"What was all that about?" Yui asked as she and the others stepped outside.

"I just found out who my father was and I kind of went berserk" the gray skinned boy said sheepishly. "Turns out my hero is my dad, and I'm exactly like my mom." He said smiling.

Yui just blinked at this new information "So the guy who sealed the fox inside you is also your father?!" Yui asked surprised. "How could he do something like that to his own child?" she said a little miffed.

"Because he couldn't condemn someone else's child when he had his own." He said sadly. "What kind of leader if he did that." Naruto said in understanding. "And besides he knew I could handle it." He said smiling.

"Naruto-kun can take anything thrown at him!" Lala said launching herself at the boy and hugging him.

"Yeah the boy is basically built like a tank both physically and mentally but if he stuck like time it going to bring a lot more trouble for us" stated the Sage.

"Hmm? Oh one second" Naruto said looking at himself. _"Hey Fox how do I change back!?" _ He said asking the being sealed in his gut.

"_**Just cut the flow of chakra in your body you should turn mostly back to normal." **_Stated the Fox.

"_Alright thanks fuzz butt" _he said cut the flow of energy in his body. When he cut the chakra his body went back mostly to normal although the tattoo markings on his body stayed. He ran his hand in his hair and sighed sadly as he saw that it wasn't red anymore. Oh well at least he had it in his 'Demon' form.

"Aw why you change back!?" Lala said pouting. "I like the way you looked" she said huffing.

"Lala-chan I had gray skin and two horns growing out of my head you can't expect me to go to school like that" Naruto said plainly.

"I have my tail out all the time it not that big of a deal." Lala said flicking her tail in his face.

"Everyone thinks your tail is a cosplay prop! Gray skin and horns make me look like a demon and aren't as easily dismissed!" Naruto said throwing up his arms.

"I don't care they made you sexy and I want you to stay like that all the time." Order the Princess.

"Huh I know it made me badass looking but you find that attractive?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm from a warrior race Naruto-kun" stated Lala "At a primal level I want a strong looking man as my husband." Said the alien girl. She started to get puppy dog eyes "So would you please change back, please for me?" she begged.

"No Lala-chan I'm not changing" Naruto said looking away. _"I'm not falling for that trick!" _he said to himself.

"_**You're going to give in." **_said Kyuubi chuckling. _**"Your father was weak to puppy dog eyes also." **_ It said.

"_I'm not giving in" _Naruto said with conviction until he made the mistake of looking back at the girl.

"Plwease Naru-kun?" Lala said with pouting lips.

"God damn it fine!" Naruto said force himself to change.

Boom! "There happy now?!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Yes thank you Naruto-kun!" Lala said latching onto his arm and burying it in to her breast making Naruto blush up a storm.

"Boy is strong enough to throw me around like a ragdoll yet he's defeated by the puppy dog eyes" Jiraiya said smirking. "It as the always say its beauty that can conquer the beast hehe" he said laughing as the girl had the boy wrapped around her fingers.

And… done.

…..

Sorry about the wait guys but I had to think about what I to write and how to reformat the story to work with what I got planned. It was a pain in the ass.

And no the Hellfire Rasengan will not be as powerful as the Rasengan Shuriken. It will although be easier to fire rapidly.

The Rasengan Shuriken will be comparable to a Cero from Bleach while the Hellfire Rasengan is comparable to a Bala.

…

Until next time. I love you guys, I'm out!

Please fav and review.


	7. Chapter 7

1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6…..7! Is Here!

Ok this is one of the chapters I thankfully didn't have to alter that much so that's why it's out right now.

Ok reader response time.

Daniel 29 – Have you been reading the story at all? Mito Uzumaki is the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki and the Grandmother of Tsunade. Kushina is the second and Naruto's mom. And is the generation after Kushina making him a second GENERATION Jinchuriki. I didn't forget anything… Mito is like Kushina's great aunt or something.

Skywolf99- oops ill fix that. Thank goodness it was in the author notes.

Kage88- np bro.

Harem list…

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul) full on Goth girl.

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

And finally Ryouko Mikado

…..

Chapter 7- You think you scare me?

….. A few days later.

"Commander Zastin!" shouted the redheaded underling of Zastin "We've detected an unidentified spaceship. It will soon be in the Earth's atmosphere." He said.

"So they're starting to show up" Zastin said holding his chin.

"What shall we do commander?" asked the blonde hair underling.

"Nothing" Said Zastin sitting in his chair and opening up a certain orange book.

"Nothing?" asked the red head. "But what about Lady Lala?!" he asked/shouted.

"Orders from the King himself Maul, we are to ignore anyone coming to Earth." Zastin said sternly.

"May I ask why sir?" Maul asked.

"Simple the King wishes to see how Naruto-dono stacks up against the other suitors." Explain the Knight as he spun in his chair and read his book and giggled.

….

"Achoo!" sneezed Naruto in the middle of biology class.

"Hmm you okay Naruto-kun?" asked Lala who sat next to him. "You're not getting sick are you?" she said pressing her forehead next to his, making the boy blush a little.

"No I'm fine Lala-chan," the blonde said politely making the girl sit back down "Besides, I haven't been sick a day in my life thanks to my 'condition'" he stated at the end making quotation marks in the air.

"Really?" asked Lala amazed.

Naruto then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and something slip into his pocket, "Why yes, Naruto-kun has always been a **big and healthy** boy." a voice said lustfully.

"Good afternoon to you as well Risa-chan!" Naruto yelped as the girl bit his earlobe.

"You could make it a good afternoon for me, if you made me feel like I was at a rodeo and let me ride you reverse cow girl style." She whispered in his ear, as she put one of her hands in his pocket and grabbed a certain organ, making the boy jump from the sudden contact.

"The hell, Risa-chan?!" Naruto said slapping away the girl's hand.

"Oh my!" said Risa with shock "I didn't think it was possible but King Dong got bigger!" she waved herself off as she went red in the face.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Yui-neechan!" Lala said. "She is going to be so excited!" she said as she went over to the black girl.

"Great, now Yui-chan is going to get on to me for do something shameless!" Naruto groaned. "Did you have to joke about that Risa-chan?" he asked the girl who was still red in the face.

"I wasn't joking." The girl said drooling as she looked at his lap making the boy blink and looked down.

"_I thought I was imagining things!" _he thought to himself.

…..Meanwhile in the hallway.

A large lizard looking creature by the name of Ghi Blee peeked his head through the window of the class room door.

"**So this is Lala-chan's fiancé, fshooo" **the creature said to itself. **"Who is this other girl grabbing onto him, fshooo?" **it asked looking at Risa as she was grabbing at Naruto's pants.

"Just let me have it already!" he heard the girl say. "Not in class god damnit!" Lala's fiancé said.

"**Huh? What is this Lala-chan is not getting mad, fshooo?" **the alien said as it saw Lala now sitting next to the two and actually cheer the other girl on "Go Risa-neechan go!"

"**She actually is ok with him having another girl, jealousy!" **he said to himself….. (Someone was dropped on their damn head.)

"**I can't forgive that bastard!" **said Ghi Blee to himself. 'Once again'

"What are you doing in that costume" said the voice of a small pudgy man. _"The only people allowed to wear costumes in my school are the young beautiful girls!" _the little perverted gremlin thought.

"**Huh!?" **Ghi Blee said confused.

"Hmm it's very well made," the principal said to the alien thinking he was wearing a costume. 'Technically he is' _"Hmm I wonder if I can convince him to make some costume for the cute girls!' _thought the man.

"**Who are you?" **said Ghi Blee stepping closer to the man.

"I'm this School's principal." Sated the midget.

"**Principal? I see**!" said Ghi Blee** "I can use your form to my advantage, fshooo."** He said to the man as his form changed shape becoming an exact replica of the man before him scaring the poor guy.

"**Giboshee!" **said the alien knocking the man out with a ray of some kind. The laughing alien then dragged the stubby man to a secluded spot so that he can start his plan.

…..Back in the class room.

"Alright class calm down" the teacher said. "Thank you, now class begin dissecting your frogs"

"Just to make sure these are frog not toads?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure it was a frog. He really didn't want to get bitch slapped by the Chief Toad, he seen that done to Jiraiya, no way in hell was it going to happen to him.

"Um yeah, these are frogs not toads, why do you ask Uzumaki-san?" the teacher asked.

"Well toads are sacred to my Godfather, so he be mortified if this was a toad." Naruto said honestly.

"Oh I see." The teacher nodded, it made sense when he thought about it as some families believed certain animals were sacred.

As everyone was about to begin dissecting their amphibians Lala said "Naruto what does he mean by 'dissect?'"

"We're going to open up this frog's stomach." Naruto said now that he knew it was a frog, no bitch slapping for him haha!

"Why?" asked Lala as she didn't understand why they were cutting open the animals.

"To learn more about how a body works as frog have similar anatomy as humans." He answered easily, as he had to do this in the ninja academy. He actually did well in that class, mainly because Iruka was the supervisor.

"Learn more?" asked Lala as the tone of her voice changed. "I rather learn more about you Nar-u-to-kun." She said sexily.

"Now?" said Naruto getting up from his seat nervously. He knew that tone of voice. Horny Lala had surfaced.

….

Ever since his transformation Lala had become way _friendlier. _He didn't know why but lately Lala would act like she was in heat! He guessed that Lala had an attraction to power, physical power.

When he went to bed that first night after practicing sword stances with Zastin, 'Zastin believed it be best if he started taking lessons

Lala jumped him. She ripped off his pants and underwear, and sucked him like a vacuum cleaner! From there, nature took its course. He never heard anyone scream so loud!

The two of them had got at it so hard, that the next day both of them walked with a limp more so Lala who had to be carried around school for the next two days. When they went down stairs Jiraiya had a big grin on his as he had a stack of twenty papers in front of him, and a banner that said 'Welcome to Manhood Naruto!' Surprisingly Naruto didn't drop kick the sage, although he did curse him out. He now knew why his master acted the way he did.

From then on Naruto and Lala had wild and loud sex almost every night. And Naruto also noticed that Lala would always talk to Yui and each time the girl would go wide eyed and blush. Something told the blonde ninja to tell Zastin that he would be busy this weekend, _very busy._

….Present

"Now Lala-chan you got to remember that we're in school" the boy said holding his hands up and taking a step back.

"Oh I know Naruto-kun" said Horny Lala as she put her breast against his hands. "I just want to dissect you!" she said happily as she held a pair of tweezers.

"Yeah I know what you mean by dissect!" Naruto said running out of the room and down the hall Lala right on his heels. What people didn't know was that the two of them were going to have themselves some adult fun on the roof.

…. Around lunch time….

The 'principal' walked into the classroom that Risa and everyone was having lunch. He scanned the room until his head stopped on the figure of the blonde girl.

"You girl!" the 'principal' called but only getting the attention of Saruyama "Momioka-chan" called Saru getting the girl's attention. "The principal wants you" he said.

"Yes" said Risa.

"I need to talk to you girl." The 'principal' said seriously.

"Okay." Said the dirty blonde haired girl. _"Oh no this has got to be about me almost jacking off Naruto-kun in biology class!" _she inwardly screamed. She knew she may have gone too far that time.

"Good follow me" said the 'principal' walking out of the room with Risa right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith Naruto and Lalaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING LEMON!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH GOD YES!" screamed Lala as she rode on top of Naruto bucking her hips.

"Man you been getting more and wild Lala-chan" Naruto said flipping her over and taking her doggy style. "I mean really in school?" he said thrusting deep into the pinkette getting a loud scream from the girl.

"I sorry Naruto-kun, it's just when Risa-neechan said you got bigger I just had to see for mySELF!" she scream as Naruto thrusted and smacked her ass.

"And that's another thing since when have you called Risa-chan, neechan?" he asked grabbing her tail and tickled her at its base making the girl squirm.

"AH OH BY THE POWER OF A SUPERNOVA!" screamed Lala as she had an orgasm. "Well Yui-neechan and I had a talk and we both agree that it might a good idea to have another girl in the harem and Risa-neechan is obliviously willing." She said removing herself off her fiancé and grabbed his member and started jacking it.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Lala took his member into her mouth. _"Oh god she give good head!"_ he shouted inside his head.

Lala with her mouth full just pointed at the dick in her mouth.

"Oh." said Naruto as he grabbed the girl's head and started thrusting making the girl moan when he finally blew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemon end!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah well looks like I don't have to worry about lunch" Lala said satisfied as she wiped the excess off of her and lick it off her hand.

"Ha well I glad your satisfied." Said Naruto buttoning up his pants.

"I just want to know why you won't leave it inside" Lala pouted as she dress herself.

"Because I really don't want to piss off your father by getting you pregnant before we're married" Naruto said paling.

"Well we better hurry up and get married as I want to give you a family as soon as I can!" the girl said hugging him.

"Lala-chan." Naruto said quietly as held the girl.

"You grew up without a family Naruto-kun; I just want you to know what it feels like." Lala said holding him close. "And I know you'll make a good father!" said the princess as she kissed his cheek.

"Lala-chan I…." Naruto started before his phone rang. "Sigh, way to ruin the mood Risa-chan" he said answering his phone. "Yeah Risa-chan, are the teachers looking for me and Lala-chan?" He asked.

"**No but I'm looking for you, fshoo" **said a voice on the phone.

"Who is this!?" demanded Naruto.

"**Someone that you stole from you bastard! Fshooo" **said the voice.

"And what was that you fucking bitch!?" snarled the blonde as his finger nails became claws.

"**Why Princess Lala-chan!" **Snapped the voice.

"She doesn't belong to anyone you fucker!" growled the Half Demon.

"**Oh is that so, well I guess I'll take this girl then, hahaha fshooo!" **cackled the voice as it sent a text.

Naruto's phone beeped as a text was received showing a passed out Risa wrapped up in a bunch of tentacles.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" roared Naruto as his rage was building making all his teeth become sharp.

"**Hahaha," **laughed Ghi Blee **"If you want this girl back in one piece then you'll bring the Princess and come alone, if you can find me hahahaha.**

"I'll be there deadman!" Naruto said hanging up took something out of his pocket and looked at a bracelet that was on his wrist.

The bracelet was a gift from Lala, which like Peke could swap the clothing he wore only it also had combat armor in it as well. The device could only have four clothing options at a time, but in exchange the battery life was three time as long. In it he had school wear, the clothes he got over the weekend, a pair of trunks, and finally a set of leg armor for when he went all 'Demon'. (Think Daedric armor legs from Skyrim) Lala said she was currently working on the rest and the bottom was all she had done at the moment.

He pressed the Deviluke symbol and twisted it four times. And unlike Peke the change was instant as it was use for combat. He changed for sheer fact that he hadn't quite perfected his transformation and could feel himself about to change.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Lala seeing her fiancé get upset.

"One of your suitors decided to be stupid and kidnap Risa-chan." Naruto said the shocking girl.

Naruto took the item that was still in hands and brought it up, making Lala cock an eyebrow.

"Is that? A pair of Risa-neechan's panties?" she asked tiling her head.

"Yep!" said Naruto smirking as he brought the pair of black panties and took a big whiff.

Naruto shivered as he took in her scent. The girl had played with herself before giving them to him.

He shook his head, "I've got her scent" he said scooping up the pink haired girl getting an "Eep!" as he picked her up. He snapped his head to the right as he got next to the railing on the roof. He looked down and saw the P.E. storage shed. He growled as he jumped off the building.

…In the shed.

Ghi Blee laughed perversely as he removed an article of clothing off of Risa.

"**This girl isn't half bad she about as good looking as Lala-chan fshooo"** he said as he examined her. (_Well with the women you call wives anything be hot! You fucking piece of SHIT!... I really don't like Ghi Blee.)_

He giggle some more as he pressed a button making the tentacles holding the girl move around and touch her in perverted places making her moan from the contact.

"**HO HO what is this," he **said finding a surprise** "This girl isn't wearing any panties hahaha fshooo!" **he chuckled happily about to hit the button again.

**BOOM! **

"**What the hell was that?!" **he jumped turning around. He was about to continue before the door to the shed was kicked in sending it off its hinges.

"FOUND YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Naruto as he walked into the shed.

"Wait?" Naruto said seeing the Principal standing in front of him. "HUH?!" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"**You were fast Naruto Uzumaki. You should have taken your time, fshooo"** Ghi Blee said looking over at the hanging Risa.

"Risa-chan!" Naruto shouted when saw the girl. The tentacles started to move around and molest the poor girl. "You let her go, or else I going to tear off your head and shove it up your ass!" Naruto warned.

"**Oh really?" **said Ghi Blee as he changed back to his '_original_' form. **"Ghiblee" **he said coming to his full height. To this Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow. "_Okay and that's suppose to scare me?" _he thought.

"**My name is Ghi Blee." **Ghi Blee said like it was important **"Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to stay away from Lala-chan, fshooo" **he threatened.

"Sigh, of course you do." Said Naruto with a bored look.

"**I am the one who will marry Lala-chan and become King Deviluke's heir, fshooo." **Ghi Blee said like he had a chance as he flicked out his long tongue. **"I swear it will not be you, Naruto, fshooo." **He mocked

"_This guy is a retard!" _Naruto thought to himself. _"Come Lala-chan hurry up so I can knock this fucker out."_ he thought as the girl was supposed to free Risa while the alien was focus on him.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, break off your engagement to Lala-chan, or else, fshooo" **the alien said as his eye twisted around and he pressed a button making the tentacles tear off Risa's clothes. **"If you don't retract your offer, next time will be a lot worse." **He said flicking his tongue.

"You're actually retarded aren't you?" Naruto asked honestly as he felt his anger build. "You think Lala-chan will actually marry disgusting jerk like you?"

"**You seem to have gotten the wrong idea; Lala-chan's going to marry me because I decided she will hehehe!" **Ghi Blee laughed.

"So women are nothing but toys to you!" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"**Hehehe, You make it sound like I'm a bad person" **laughed Ghi Blee.

"OH I GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" roared Naruto scaring the crap out of Ghi Blee. (Way to work your bluff dumb shit!)

"Naruto-kun I'm done!" called Lala as she had removed Risa during the conversation.

"**What the?!" **asked Ghi Blee in surprise.

"Ghi Blee what are you doing here? I've told you tons of times that I hate you!" Lala said holding done the bottom of her eye with her middle finger, and stuck out her tongue.

"_Really Lala-chan? You're that childish?" _Naruto thought sweatdropping.

"**I don't mind." **Stated Ghi Blee flicking his tongue. **"I like how it feels, fshooo" **he said before his body expanded and grew spikes.

"And apparently you have a small dick also," Naruto said not even fazed by his sized, once so fight Gaara in full bijuu mode there is little that can scare you.

"**Why you little bastard!" **Roared the alien. **"Lala-chan I'll give you a final warning, marry me or I make everyone experience HELL!" **he said growing bigger.

"Hahahaha" Laughed Naruto "Hell that's funny!" Naruto said forcing his transformation exploding in 'Demonic' power.

Ghi Blee afraid for his life started shaking. **"So this is Lala-chan's fiancé's true form!" **he shouted seeing Naruto's Devilish form.

Lala on the other hand was shivering from excitement as her loins became soaked. _"I'm getting horny again!" _ She thought as her hormones started going crazy.

"What's the matter, pissant I thought you were going to show me hell!?"Naruto said as his eyes glowed red. He picked up a cinderblock meant to hold cover down for the pool during fall.

"Well if you're not going to do anything, I guess I'll show you!" he said crushing the block in an instant sending chunks flying.

"**I-I'm Sorry!" **screamed Ghi Blee as Naruto took a step forward. (WAY TO KEEP UP YOUR BLUFF DUMBSHIT!)

"The fuuuccck?" Naruto said stumbling a little.

"**UMMM I said I won't forgive you even if you say 'I'm sorry'" **Ghi Blee said arching his back and laughing. (Oh yeah dumbass he totally bought that! The princess is so yours! ('Flips off the dumb shit!')

Once the 'victorious' alien was done laughing he opened his eyes. Only to see the Demonic face of one Naruto Uzumaki an inch from his. "Boo!"the boy quickly.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH" **screamed Ghi Blee as he step back slipped on a ball and cracked hit his head on the ground knocking him out. He reverted to small buck tooth worthless excuse for an alien.-(I really don't like him!)

"**Umm am I missing something?" **Naruto said picking up the gremlin by both legs.

"That's Ghi Blee's true form, he's a Balke_**."**_ Said Lala carrying Risa over her shoulder

"_**A very physically weak alien race that has excellent mimicry abilities" **_(mimicry skill not acting) said Peak in hair clip form.

"Wait you were here the entire time!" Naruto said shocked "Wait does that mean…..?" he started.

"_**You organics are so disgusting! Those were reproductive fluids NOT FOOD!"**_ screamed the costume robot. _** "I feel so dirty" **_Peke said shivering.

"Sorry we forgot" said Lala and Naruto as they rubbed their necks. "I'm sorry Peke" said Lala going to touch the hair clip.

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THOSE HANDS!" **_Peke screeched _**"THEY ARE STILL COVERED IN BABY COMPOUND!"**_ she scream making Lala jerk her hand away.

At this point even the now awake Ghi Blee was sweat dropping.

"Darling what are you doing here?" asked a fat female version of Ghi Blee.

"Honey!" screamed Ghi Blee.

"Oh dear lord their breeding!" Naruto said whipping the small alien around in his hand.

"Yes, keep shaking his worthless ass he deserves nothing less!"Yelled the female Balke.

Naruto more than happy to oblige, shook Ghi Blee more making the green alien greener. "You puke, you die!" he threatens making the small alien cover his mouth.

"Who are you?"Asked Lala as she walked over inwardly laughing as Naruto stop shaking the alien put his fist an inch from his face shook him again and repeated the process over and over.

"I'm his wife!" the Balke said shocking the two teens

"Ghi Blee has a wife?" asked Lala making Naruto increase his speed out of irritation. "AAHH!" screamed Ghi Blee as he was shook.

"Not only does he have a wife, but kids too!" said the Balke grinning as Naruto started changing directions.

"Daddy!" said a little alien kid coming around the corner.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-y s-s-s-s-son!" yelled Ghi Blee as twirled.

"Damn your pathetic!"Naruto said with no remorse.

"He has more!" said the Balke.

"More children!?" sweat dropped Lala and everyone making Naruto stop for a second.

"Children and wives." Said the Balke sending Naruto into over drive as more women and children came around the corner.

"H-H-H-E-E-E-L-L-L-P-P-P M-M-M-E-E-E!" begged Ghi Blee as he became a blur.

"Lala-chan, please do something before I scar these kids for life." Said Naruto making sonic booms with Ghi Blee's body.

"Umm it might be too late for that Naruto-kun" said Lala as the kids were shaking and then went still as their mothers told them not to become like their father. "Hmm let's see ah, Mister Flush wrap-kun" she said summoning a duck looking toilet.

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Naruto said sweatdroping and looking at the toilet.

"_**That's exactly what I was going to ask too" **_said a certain Fox in the boy's gut

"Hmm I don't know I went through a nonstop building phase when my sister Momo got this huge bush that was actually from Earth by the way." Lala said holding her chin. "She didn't know the real name but she called it Mary Jane." She said making Naruto's jaw drop to the floor, this explained a lot!

"And one time one time an invention I was working on exploded and caught Mary Jane on fire. I can't really remember much after that, only which I came out of it four days later, I had about a hundred new machines I didn't know how to work." Lala said scratching her head making Peke yell if Lala's hand neared her. "I think I ate all our food too."

"_That had to be some good Weed man!" _shouted Naruto in his head. _"Note to self when I meet this Momo asked her if she remembers where she got the Weed!" _he said making a mental note. Oh how he missed the Red light district, stupid Inu for always preventing him from going back.

"Anyways, you!" Naruto said poking Ghi Blee in the stomach with his claw.

"Y-yes" said the alien submissively.

"Turn into that!" Naruto said pointing at a basketball.

"Huh why?" the little shit asked.

"What? You want me to continue this shit!" Naruto said twirling the Balke around.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Ghi Blee said turning into a basketball.

Naruto for the hell of it start to dribble the alien turned ball, threw him against a few walls and then slammed him down into the bowl of the toilet.

The other aliens not wanting the same treatment jumped into the toilet with no protest.

"Whew thank god that insanity is over" Naruto said sighing as that annoyed the ever living hell out of him. "Sigh man and I got all worked up for nothing" the gray skinned boy said sighing. "I think I might pull some pranks it's been awhile" he said changing back to normal. "Hey Lala-chan you mind taking Risa-chan to the infirmary while I set up some pranks?" said asking.

"No problem Naruto-kun!" Lala said giving him a smile.

…. A few minutes later

In the infirmary Risa open her eyes with a few grunts. She noticed Lala sitting next to her smiling. "Hmm Lala-chan how did I get here?" she asked.

"Huff one of my suitors decided to kidnap you in order to use you as a bargaining chip" Lala said annoyed.

"But don't worry Naruto-kun saved you in five minutes flat" Lala said grabbing her arm.

"Naruto-kun save me?" Risa asked blushing.

"Yep should have seen it he was so cool!" squealed the alien girl.

"Hehe knowing Naruto-kun I bet he was" laughed the dirty blonde hair girl "Speaking of the boy, where is he?"

"Well…." Lala started before.

**BOOM!**

"NARUTO-KUN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS!" shouted Yui.

"THE PRANKS SHALL NEVER DIE! HAHAHAHA!" cackled Naruto running down the hall.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Wham! Thud! "OW!" whined Naruto as Yui had thrown her Dictionary of Fucking Pain at his head.

"Idiot! How many times are we going to do this?" asked Yui as she grabbed him by his arms and dragged him back to class.

….back in the Nurses office.

"Hehehe same old Naruto-kun" Laughed Risa.

…In space

"Ah, Earth is actually quite a beautiful planet" said Zastin as he laid in a large bath relaxing. All of a sudden the water in front of him started to bubble. "Hmm what's that?" he asked looking at the water before a sphere smacked him under the chin and sent him fly out off the bath.

"What in the hell?" he yelled holding his chin as the ball ricocheted around the bathroom. All of a sudden more objects start to pop out of the water.

"Honey whatever you do don't change shape!" called the female Balke.

"WASN'T …PLANNING …ON …IT!" screamed Ghi Blee as he sailed though the air.

"Why do I have a feeling Lala-sama and Naruto-sama are involved in this?" asked Zastin as he saw the group of alien chase after the ball.

…And done

Yaaa chapter 7 done!

Yeah I know short but I just updated so no lip!

Please fav and review


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this is going to my attempt for some new content since so far I've been just editing and adding stuff to some chapters. I need some comedy chapters along with action. I think that's where I went wrong before in the first version. I had mostly action chapters. I thinks it's why all the great animes have filler episodes. So they make you laugh along with make you jump up and go YEAH when the hero gets a good hit in on the bad guy.

So I decided to make this chapter for mostly comedic reasons.

Harem list…

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yui Kotegawa

Yami aka Golden Darkness

Risa Momioka

Saki Tenjouin

Oc Rouge Female Urban Veil ninja -Isabella Bea-sexy Latina ninja.

Oc Female Jashinist Heretic-Maigo Tamashi (Means- Lost child, Soul) full on Goth girl.

Mikan Yuuki

Oshizu Murasame

Momo Veila Deviluke

Run Elsie Jewelria-nothing sexual until her and Ren split into two beings. But Run will flirt a lot.

And finally Ryouko Mikado

….

I don't own Naruto or to Love ru :…( damn it.

Chapter 8- Sea side fun

"~Summer school, summer school we're going to summer school!~" sang Lala as she packed a duffle bag in front of her.

"Hehe well aren't you a happy bundle of sunshine" chuckled Naruto seeing the girl packing the bag with various items. "Whoa! Don't forget the sunscreen!" he shouted seeing her zipping up the bag but leaving the sunscreen out by accident.

"Oh oppies hehe!" Lala laughed sticking out her head and bobbing her head.

"More like ouchie" Naruto smirked "Trust me Lala-chan sunburns SUCK! So make sure before we leave tomorrow that it's in there!" He said with determination before he remember something. "Crap got to call Rito and make sure he packs some, knowing him he'll forget." He said picking up his phone.

"Hello?" Asked the orange headed boy on the other end of the line.

"Yo Rito did you pack your bags for tomorrow?" the whiskered teen asked.

"Yep just got it all done!" Rito said happily patting the bag right next to him.

"How about sunscreen?" said Naruto dryly?

"No worries Haruna-chan came over and double checked it for me." The Japan native replied.

"Ohh! You and Haruna-chan have been getting along swimmingly haven't you hehe?" chuckled the blonde.

"Oh yeah it's been like a dream come true!" Cheered the boy.

"Soooo how far have two gotten?" the Ninja asked mischievously.

"A-a-all we've done is kiss!" Shouted Rito "We um, decided to take it slow and I told Haruna-chan it was her decision on how far we go." He said sincerely.

"Don't want to fuck up?" asked his blonde friend.

"You know it" Rito said with conviction. "I finally got together with Haruna-chan no way I'm going to blow it." He said nodding to himself.

"Good boy." Congratulated Naruto.

"Nii-san!" said Mikan loud enough that Naruto was able to hear the girl over the phone.

"What's the matter Mikan-chan?" Rito asked his little sister.

"Sorry to bother you, but your seaside summer school might be cancelled." The girl said licking a Popsicle.

"Wait…WHAT DID MIKAN-CHAN SAY!?" shouted Lala as with her superior ears she had heard what the girl said.

"I'll call you back Rito." Naruto said hanging up the phone "Let's check the news" Naruto said as he and Lala headed down stairs.

"What's all the screaming about?" Jiraiya said flipping through the channels on the TV looking for something good to watch.

"Our trip might be getting cancelled, so we came down here to check the news." Stated the blonde hair boy.

"All yours, I can't find anything good on." The Sage said tossing the boy the remote. "All that's on is pregnant teenagers wishing they used condoms" he said mumbling to himself as went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Naruto just sweat dropped at his guardian's ramblings as he turned on the TV "Anyways." He said as he listened to the news. "Aw shit that aint good it's headed right for us."

"The sky does look pretty bad." Mused Jiraiya as he was looking out the window while drinking a beer and eating a cold slice of pizza. God he loved this place.

"Well I guess the trip is cancelled." Naruto sighed flopping down in the couch.

"What? No! I was preparing for in and everything!" cried the alien girl.

"It can't be helped Lala-chan it's dangerous to swim even a few days after a Typhoon" Naruto explained.

**RANT TIME!...**

(**This is fact people! Never go swimming in the ocean or river after it rains heavily. I don't know why! But every year some guy between his 17- 30s goes swimming in the river near my town after it rains for five days and drowns! EVERY! FUCKING! YEAR! **

**I don't know why (-_-) But nobody fucking learns.**

**Sigh. But I can't really talk, I set myself on fire every summer….**

**Burnt hair smells really bad.)**

**END RANT….**

"I'll do something about it!" the princess said seriously as she took off towards the door. "Let's go Peke!"

"Wait what?" Naruto said confused as he followed the girl. "Just calm down…WHOA!" he yelled as the girl started to take off into the air and he grab at her skirt and was lifted into the air.

"Oh you're coming with Naruto-kun?" The girl said looking back having just realized he was there.

"I didn't have a choice!" shouted the Ninja death gripping her skirt. "And where the hell are you going?!" he shouted.

The pinkette looked ahead seriously and said "To the Typhoon."

"What the? You're actually going to try and stop it!?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"Yes!" answered Lala flipping out her device summoned and bringing out Go Go Vacuum-kun making Naruto get in a defensive stance. "Vacuum the Typhoon!" Lala ordered the machine only to tilt her head in confusion as nothing happened.

"Oh boy, She a genius with no common sense" Naruto said face palming. "The Typhoon is too big that machine can't do anything to!" he explain to the machine.

"Hmm then go Chomp munch eater-kun, eat all the clouds!" Lala said summoning a metal T-rex looking robot that…..was immediately blown away. "Ah Eater-kun!" she cried.

Queue Faceplam! "Lala-chan" Naruto said rubbing his temples as the girl kept summoning various machines that kept on failing each time.

"My machines don't work." The pink hair girl said falling to her knees sadly.

"I'm sorry Lala-chan sometimes things just happen and there nothing that anyone can do about it." Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on just give it up and lets go home." He said as the girl turned towards him crying. _"Aw man she's crying."_

"But I don't want to" cried the girl "I was looking forward to it. The sleepover, the beach, the hot spring, just being with everybody." She sniffed.

"I know Lala-chan I was too" Naruto sighed "But there's nothing we can do."

"Now I'm mad!" Lala said taking off into the sky.

"Lala-chan what the hell!?" the Ninja yelled before.

**YOU STUPID TYPHOON! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto shouted as he was almost blasted back by Lala's yell.

Back at the house…..

"All done, I'm going to take a bath now" announced Lala to the sage as she stepped inside and walked up stairs.

"The hell happened there not a cloud in the sky anymore, and did I hear her yelling just a minute ago?" Jiraiya said asking his shelled shocked student as he stepped inside.

"I just found out Lala-chan has been letting me wear the pants in this relationship the whole time" Naruto said before passing out making his godfather raise an eyebrow in confusion as he looked up at the ceiling and heard the girl humming happily.

The next day at the inn…

"Hello everyone from Sainan High thank you for traveling a long way to come to our inn" said the beautiful landlady as she and her employees bowed in greeting.

"Thank you for having us!" said all the students at once.

"Takami-chan it's so good to see you again!" Shouted the principle happily rushing at the landlady.

**Wham!**

Only to cold cocked in the face by Takami when she relentlessly punched him in the face.

"Nice one ma'am I give that punch an 8.5 for knocking him to the ground." Naruto said getting some other students to mutter in agreement.

The woman huffed lightly and said "Only an 8.5?!"

"Sorry ma'am but a 9 is if you set him flying, while to get a perfect 10 you would have to make him flip a few times." Naruto explained getting nods from his fellow students.

"Tsk, guess I'll have to work on my form a little." Pouted the woman.

"Anyways!" the Principal said ignoring that there was a scoring system for his pain. "We'll be having our Seaside Summer School here the next three days! While we're here I hope for you guys to get in touch with nature, and make unforgettable memories!" he said happily. "And we will be have a 'Dare' tonight, where you'll have a great time! Right Takami-chan?!" the man said rushing at the innkeeper again.

**POW!**

Only to be once again denied as he was given an uppercut by Takami that lifted him off the ground.

"How was that one?" Takami asked crossing her arms.

"Let's see," Naruto said holding his chin as he judged the woman's punch "Three feet off the ground, head snap back. Oh spit of blood from busted lip….I give it a 9.0!" he said clapping getting a victory arm pump from the innkeeper.

"What's a 10?" asked someone behind him.

"Head lodged in the ceiling." Naruto said plainly.

Takami just sighed and said. "I guess I'll settle for the score since I don't want to repair the ceiling."

Later in the hot springs….

"Ah, there's no better way to relax than soaking in a hot spring." Risa said as she and the other girl soaked in the inn's spring.

"I agree as it's an excellent stress reliever from school work." Yui said in agreement.

"Huh I thought of all people we wouldn't be seeing you relaxing Yui-chan" Mio said slightly amazed. "We all thought that you be sitting by the far wall watching the divider like a hawk" she said chuckling.

Yui just huffed and turned her head to the right. "I was going to but, Naruto-kun promised he would keep watch as he wanted me to relax." She said grumbling about lovable blonde taking away her responsibilities.

"OI! SARUYAMA WHAT HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the girls heard Naruto shout over the divider.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" they heard the boy say in defense.

WHAM! "AHHHH!" Screamed the monkey boy as he dodge something that bounced of over the wall.

Splash!

A bucket had flown over the wall and then they heard Naruto shout. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, GET OFF THE WALL OR ELSE I'LL HOG TIE YOU LIKE THE PRINCIPAL HERE!"

"MORE, MORE!" shouted their Principal in joy.

"WHAT IN THE….YUI-CHAN HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP!?" the boy asked screaming in frustration.

"Hehehe have fun Naruto-kun" Yui said as she allowed herself relax, since this would give her boyfriend a new found respect for the discipline committing.

"TIGHTER!" yelled the perverted gremlin.

"OK THAT'S JUST WRONG!" the blonde shouted making all the girl's laugh.

"MORE!" Moaned the Principal.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GAGGING YOU!" shouted Naruto.

"YES!" shouted the midget in pleasure before he was loudly gagged.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Naruto screamed making everyone sweat drop.

"STOP CURSING!" yelled Yui throwing a bucket over the wall.

CRASH! THUD!

"OW!" cried Naruto when the bucket hit him in the head.

Haruna along with the other girls just stared at the black hair beauty. "How?" she said asking the question in everyone's mind.

Yui just shrugged and said "Naruto-kun most of the time moves too fast to hit normally so instead I listen to where his voice and predict where he's going to be at, lucky I've been right all the time."

"CURSE YOU CONDUCTIVE REASONING!" Naruto yelled moaning in pain.

"Hahaha poor Naruto-kun" laughed Risa. "Hopefully he'll have a better time at the 'Dare' tonight."

"What is this 'Dare' that everyone keeps talking about?" Lala asked as she sat on the rocks.

"Well," Mio said as she started to explain "A 'Dare' is a game where a boy and a girl pair up and walk to a goal on a dark road at night."

"Eh? That's it? Walking at night is so easy." Lala said confused.

"Oh there's more to it than that." Mio said.

"There will also be ghosts that block your way and…" said Risa as she quietly got behind Haruna and said creepily "_**Put curses on yoooou!"**_

"EYAIII!" squeaked Haruna in fear since she was afraid of ghosts.

"Of course that will be done by people who play ghosts, but don't tell Haruna-chan or Naruto-kun about that…" Risa said whispering to Lala getting a nod from the pink haired girl.

A little later….

"Alright let's start the draw for pairings for the 'Dare'!" Announced the Principal, who for some reason was beat up.

Yui turned around and stared dryly at her boyfriend.

"What?" he said cocking an eyebrow making the girl shake her head.

After a few minute everyone had been pair up.

"I didn't get paired with Naruto-kun" Pouted Lala.

"And I didn't get paired with Haruna-chan" said her depressed partner Rito.

"Oh well all we can do is have fun right Rito-kun!" Lala said happily cheering the boy up a little.

"Yeah you're right Lala-chan." Rito said in agreement "And you better not doing anything perverted Saruyama!"

"Yeah, yeah" Saruyama said waving him off.

"Looks like we got pair up huh Yui-chan?" Naruto said smiling to the golden eyed girl.

"I'm glad, this way I can make sure you don't pull any of your tricks." Stated the girl trying to cover her blush.

"Right…." The blond said sweat dropping.

"Alright we all ready to go?!" asked the principal. "Okay then let's start the 'Dare'!" he cheered "Have fun but beware of the ghosts!"

"G-G-GHOSTS!?" Naruto said surprised.

When its Naruto and Yui's turn…

"Oh man I don't like this at all." Whined the blonde ninja. "Nobody said anything about ghosts!" he yelled in frustration.

"Kukuku, Don't tell me that you believe in ghosts Naruto-kun" Laughed Yui.

"I come from a land where people literally spit fire, Lala-chans IS an alien, I have a two thousand year old Fox demon sealed inside me, and we've seen actual zombies Yui-chan." The blonde stated making the girl go pale in realization.

"You mean there might be such a thing as ghost?!" the girl squeaked.

"Ever since I saw my friend Gaara transform into a giant Sand Demon I'll consider that everything is real until proven otherwise." Naruto said trudging forward.

"If you fought a giant Demon why are you so afraid of ghosts!?" Yui asked nervously.

"Demons, zombies, aliens and high class ninjas can be killed given enough force or given the right means," Naruto said. "Ghost are already dead and can become intangible, making everything I can do worthless." He said shaking in fear.

"If you can't do anything about them then why are we still going forward!?" The girl asked before she and Naruto froze as a group of teens ran down the hill screaming. Yui held on to the boy in fright and noticed as the groups ran by them Naruto's face didn't show an ounce of fear. Until they passed and then started to shake tremendously.

Naruto breath in deeply calming himself down before continuing to walk forward. "It's for them." He said making the girl stare up at him.

"For them?" Yui asked him confused.

The boy sighed as held the lantern forward. "Do you remember a month ago when you got hurt by those Jashinists thugs? How do you think I learned of it so quickly?" he asked.

"You happen to learn of it when someone told the nearest teacher?" the girl said not understanding what he meant.

"No Yui-chan I was the first person that was told." He said looking calm as another group passed them.

"What?" Yui said.

"Meme-chan went too directly to me when I was currently in Honekawa Sensei's class." He stated.

"But that's!" gasped Yui as she went wide eyed.

Naruto turn around and looked the girl in the in the eye and seriously "Five classrooms away, one of which had Naruiwa Sensei as its home room teacher." (The Head of discipline in the school according to Wikipedia….pretty big guy)

"B-b-but why?" Yui stuttered.

"Because everyone looks up to me Yui-chan." He said taking a few steps forward "FSSSSSSSS!" and sucking air through his teeth as a man dressed up as a dead samurai jumped out of the bushes. He turned and grabbed Yui's hand taking off quickly further up the path. "Shit!" he shouted shaking himself about to get the willies out of him and looking at back at the girl after calming down. "You know how everyone one looks up to you because you're a symbol of Order?"

"Yeah." Yui said nodding.

"Well everyone looks up at me as a symbol of Protection, someone that they can rely on." He said looking at his hand as he made a fist. "Whenever there's a bully they always come to me to handle it, because they know I'll do my best to protect them. Hehe and we don't even have any Kohai yet" he said laughing.

**WHAM!**

Naruto hit a nearby tree punching a hole right in the center, clear through the other side. "Jiraiya Sensei said it's the Burden of Leadership. That you have to up hold the image others have of you otherwise they might lose faith in you." He said stated. "My father, I know he was scared the night I was born. That he was worried for his wife and newborn child, but even then people said he didn't faltered as he faced the fox." He said smiling at the memory of his father and hero. "If my old man could stand up to fox with so much on the line, what would it say about me if I ran away from some damn ghosts when I'll have to do is cross a god damn finish line! Believe it!" he said standing up with conviction.

"Naruto-kun" Yui said seeing the boy in a whole new light, one that was making her love him even more as she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into a kiss. "Then let's go and show our classmates that, just like your father we aren't ones to falter." She said smiling as they continued on the path.

Back at the inn….

"Fufufufu those are some impressive students you have there" the Innkeeper Takami said as she and the principal watch the two students through hidden cameras so they could keep track of the students in case of emergencies.

"Yes Miss Yui Kotegawa has always been the model student, while Mister Naruto Uzumaki has this powerful aura about him." The principal said nodding proudly. "I look forward to the future while they're in my school."

"And romantic chemistry between the two is nothing less than adorable." The innkeeper said swooning.

This made the dwarf perk up "Does it get you in the mood Takami-chan?" he asked making a kissy face at the woman as he rushed at her.

**PAPOW!**

The man was once again punched in the face only this time he was sent flying down the hall while doing some flips.

"YES A PREFECT 10!" Takami cheered grabbing her arm in victory.

Back with Naruto and Yui…...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH MONSTER!" yelled a boy as he and a group of other teens ran pass the two.

"Sounds like it gets pretty intense up ahead" Naruto said sighing.

"Yeah but that should mean we're getting towards the end." Yui stated.

"Whew thank god I don't know how much more I can take." Naruto breathe in relief.

"You do realize that these are just people in costumes right?" Yui asked.

"Most are but this leaves an actual ghost an opportunity to go unnoticed." The blonde said with his eyes shifting to every shadow around him.

"Pfft you sure are paranoid Naruto-kun." Chuckled the black hair girl.

"Paranoia is a Ninja's best friend," the boy stated "and when it comes to the supernatural I'm not taking any damn chances.

"Whatever you Mr. Jumpy just remember we got to keep appearances up until the end." The girl said reminding him as she pulled him closer pressing her breast into his making both of them blush. _"Hopefully this will calm you down."_ Yui thought with a smile as she saw Naruto blush.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed someone up the path making the two snapped as they recognized the voice. They looked ahead and saw Saruyama running like the devil himself was after him.

"SAURYAMA YOU COWARD!" yelled Naruto angrily "IF RITO DOESN'T KILL YOU FOR ABANDONING HARUNA-CHAN, I WILL!" he growled making the boy yelp and kick it into high gear. "I'm burying him in the sand tomorrow he lost the right to have fun."

"Naruto you wouldn't!" Yui said shocked.

"Those who break the rules are trash but those whose who abandon their friends are worse than trash," Naruto growled "He lost the right to have fun."

"KYAAAAAAH!" screamed the voice of someone they knew.

"Crap that was Haruna-chan!" Naruto said scooping up girlfriend. "Time to break the rules and cheat!" he said taking to the trees.

After a minute of searching they managed to find the girl. What they saw made them sweatdrop as they saw the girl pin balling between the trees, dragging a poor Rito who unfortunately was hitting every tree in sight leaving a dent in each one.

"HAURNA-CHAN" **WHAM!** "WAI….."** BAM! **"STO….." Rito tried to say wait, and stop he kept hitting a tree each time. Until ultimately he was used by his girlfriend as a bat to beat away some 'ghosts'.

"How is he conscious?" Naruto said wide eyed as the terrified girl swung his friend around.

"Never mind conscious how is he alive?!" Yui asked shocked.

"I don't know put Haruna-chan seems to have calmed down" the blonde said jumping down quickly.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Yui shouted but it was too late as he landed too fast making him nothing but a blur.

"KAYYYYYAAAIIIIII!" screamed a frightened Haruna grabbing Rito and throwing him with all her might.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Rito who, seemed to be made of god knows what, crashed head first into the skull of the blonde Ninja knocking him out.

"OH NO NARUTO-KUN!" Yui shouted trying to shake the boy awake. But it was no use as he was out cold.

"Ow, why does it feel like a hit a mountain!?" asked Rito is pain as he held his head making Yui widen her eyes in shock.

"_How is that even possible?!" _The girl thought to herself. How in the world was Naruto knocked out and yet Rito was able to stand up.

"Oh no, was that Naruto-kun!?" Haruna said covering her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry Yui-chan I couldn't control myself!" the bluenette said bowing in apology.

"It's alright Haruna-chan I know it was an accident, if anything it the caveman's fault for just jumping in front of you like that." Yui said sincerely. _"Although I think I now know why Saruyama-kun ran off."_

"I think this might be the first time I ever seen Naruto knocked out for so long." Rito said point his friend with a stick.

"How hard is your head Rito-kun?" Yui asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It must be denser than lead cause I've seen Naruto here head-butt concrete before." The orange haired boy said rubbing his head.

"HIEEEEEKKKK!" screamed a group of voice making everyone but the knocked out Naruto turn to see a bunch of monsters running for their lives. "It's real run!" someone screamed.

"Oh no Naruto-kun was right." Yui said paling. "COME ON YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!" Yui said slapping the boy. Only for it not to work. "Oh no….." she cried.

"Yui-neechan is that you?" they heard Lala say out of nowhere.

"Lala-chan!" Rito and the girls said at the same time.

"Oh what in the fucking hell?" groaned Naruto sitting up. "What happen?" he said rubbing his head.

"Hai yo Naruto-kun!" Lala said glopping onto the boy.

"Ah Lala-chan!" Naruto yelped as the girl bowled him over.

"I'm so glad I found you Naruto-kun I wanted to show you my new invention!" the alien said pointing at a group of three figures. "Say hello to Deru Deru vision-kun!" the girl said pointing out a floating ball with a creepy smile.

"Umm what does it do?" the boy asked said staring down the three figures that were current formless.

"One second it's cycling images" Lala said as the formless blobs took shape "It makes holograms of GHOSTS!" she cheered towards the end making the only word that Haruna heard was the last one.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the poor girl grabbing onto the nearest object…..Rito

"EEEEEKKKK?!" yelled the boy as he flew through the air and crashed against Deru Deru.

"NO DERU DERU VISION-KUN!" Lala yelled as the machine started to spark.

"RITO GRAB HARUNA AND FUCKING RUN!" Naruto said grabbing onto Lala and Yui.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

"GOD DAMNIT LALA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as the five of them flew in the air and landing at the end of the goal.

"Congratulations you five you're the only ones that got through the entire dare this year!" the Principal cheer. "And good job Naruto-kun Jiraiya-sama would be proud!" he said giving the blond a thumbs up.

"SHUT UP GREMLIN!" Naruto shouted Spartan kicking the man down the stair. "And that ma'am is how you get a 10." He said to the landlady who was smiling.

The next day…..

Splash!

"Kyaaaa!" screamed a random girl as she was splashed by her friend.

"Words cannot describe the sight before me" Naruto said blankly as he and Rito stood side by side as the girls played in the water.

"Yeah….." Rito said nodding his head in amazement.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SEEING?!" cried Saruyama desperately as he couldn't see. Why you ask? Well, because he been buried up to his neck in the sand by Naruto and Rito as punishment for abandoning Haruna last night. "COME ON TELL ME!" he cried because the two had to face him in the opposite direction. Deigning him the wonderful sight of seeing all the girls in swimsuits. The only kind thing they did was place him under some shade so he wouldn't burn.

"Naruto-kun, Rito-kun are you done playing with Saruyama-kun!?" Lala yelled waving. "If you are, can you come here and play with us?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah we're all done!" Naruto yelled back as he put a stick in Saruyama's mouth. "Try to dig yourself out" he said to the head in the sand.

"Bite me!" growled the boy as he started to flick the sand with the stick.

"Yeah whatever Saru, you probably enjoy it." Said the blonde before sweatdropping at the sight of Rito's head steaming. "Ritooooooo you there!" he said waving his hand in front of his friend's face."

"Haruna-chan is so beautiful in her swimming suit," Rito said in a daze as he stared at his girlfriend who was blushing as she saw the dazed state Rito was in.

"Okay, you need your head soaked." Naruto said throwing the boy over his shoulder.

Splash! PSSSSSSSSSS!

Apparently Rito really need to cool off for as soon as he landed in the ocean the water around him started to bubble.

The ninja just blinked at the bubbles before looking at Haruna and saying "Well Haruna-chan from the way carrot top's head melts just from seeing you in a swimsuit, I think it's safe to say that he would never cheat on you."

"I was never worried about that but thanks Naruto-kun." Haruna said blushing.

"He must be having shameless thoughts" Yui said looking at the dazed looking boy as he surfaced mumbling about Haruna looking unbelievably cute. "EEPP!" squealed the strict girl as Risa came up behind her and started groping her breasts, making Naruto chuckle perversely.

"And this coming from the girl wearing a bikini that's too small for her." Said Risa squeezing Yui breasts getting a moan from the girl, and for Naruto to go bug eyed as he zero in on Yui's chest. And he discovered that indeed Yui's top was a little too small for her.

"_I love going to the beach." _He thought to himself.

"Stop it!" Yui said pushing the blonde girl off of her. "And for your information! This top fit last week when I bought it!" the girl huffed.

Only three words were constantly going through Naruto's head as steam started to come out of his ears _"They're getting bigger!"_

"AHHHHH!" screamed a girl as she covered her topless chest. "Swimsuit thief!" she yelled.

"What!?" Naruto said putting everyone on high alert as they kept their eyes open for the bikini snatcher.

"Lala-chan watch out!" Haruna yelled pushing the alien girl out of the way only for her own swimsuit to get taken. "Noooo!" the girl yelped in surprise.

"Haruna-chan are you okay?!" Rito asked concern as he turned around.

"Don't look Rito-kun! I-I-I'm not ready for you to see them!" Haruna said submerging herself in the water.

"H-h-h-haruna-c-c-c-c-han" Rito said stuttering up a storm.

Splash! Boing! Boing! "Shameless criminal!" screamed Yui as her suit came off also.

Splash! "Hehehehehe!" Naruto chuckled perversely as he shot back from a nose bleed. "They are getting bigger." he smiled happily as he floated in the water.

"Huff how come I he missed me, I wouldn't care if I flashed Naru-kun" Risa pouted.

Naruto perked up and snapped his head in Risa's direction "You still can Risa-chan" he said grinning.

"I could but it won't have the same quality as everyone else's" Risa said sighing. "It would just look whorish."

"What is wrong with you two!?" yelled Yui as she covered herself.

"I have a large libido" Risa said as everyone made their way to the beach.

"Several things that would take too long to list" Naruto said as he step onto the beach grabbed his shirt and handed it to Yui.

At the beach shack….

"Alright everyone this is a serious matter and I for one will not let this thief go unpunished" Yui said slamming her hand on to a table. "I propose that we split off into pairs and look for the culprit as he couldn't have gotten far." She said stomping out of the room. "Lala-chan, Naruto-kun you have the ocean since nothing will be able to get pass you." She ordered as she went to search elsewhere with a random student.

"Hehe I love it when she gets into leader mode." Naruto said chuckling. "Alright Lala-chan lets head to the spot the first swimsuit was stolen." He said heading toward the water.

"Hmm I wonder why Yui-neechan only wanted the two of us to head to the ocean?" the alien girl asked.

"Well with Peke you don't have to worry about your suit getting stolen, plus you make prefect bait since you're 'cough' more developed than all the other girls." The Ninja explained.

"Ohh" Lala said to her since it made sense.

"**Lala-sama look out!" **screamed the girl's hair clip as something jumped out of the water and snatch the girl's top.

"Naruto-kun quick!" called the girl.

"Oh no you don't fucker!" Naruto said diving into the water and grabbing the thief. "What in the hell?!" he yelled as he pulled the thief out of the water and was surprised as hell when the thief ended up being a baby dolphin. "Perverts exist even in the animal Kingdom!" he shouted as the aquatic mammal squirmed in his arms.

"Ahh I know what that is!" Lala said amazed "I saw it on TV, it's a dolphin right?" she asked.

"Yeah and it just makes me more confused than all hell." Naruto said sighing.

Suu! Went Lala's top as it disappeared from the baby dolphin's mouth and appear back on Lala.

"Hee hee, too bad for you!" said Lala mocking the dolphin "As long as I have Peke on my head I won't have to worry about you stealing my swimsuit!" she smirked.

"I wonder why it was stealing swimsuits." Naruto asked before he was smacked in the nuts by the dolphin's tail "Ow." He said quietly as he fell into the water.

Yoink!

"Heh?" Lala said as Peke was snatched off her head.

"**Help I'm being botnapped!" **Peke cried as she was held in the dolphin's mouth. **"Lala-sama save meee!"**

"Hey give me back Peke!" Lala said grabbing onto the mammal and was taken away by it.

"I'll be there in minute just let me catch my breath" Naruto said grabbing his family jewels.

A little later…..

"Ooohhh if it wasn't a baby or an animal I beat the shit out of it." Groaned Naruto as he drudged in the shallow water. "My life is so weird" he sighed hanging his head.

"Naruto-kun! Hurry come this way!" called a Lala back in her swimsuit standing on some rocks.

"Alright just give me a moment, I'm still hurting" groaned Naruto as he climbed the rocks. _"Kyuubi can't you do anything about this?!" _he asked the Fox.

"**Sorry kit can't do anything about pain, besides sexually organs are tough as all hell" **the fox said to its host.

"_Son of a bitch!" _he cried as he made to the bottom of the rocks. He looked ahead and widen his eyes in realization "Oh now everything is adding up" he said as he saw a full grown dolphin beached in the cave.

"It's the dolphin's parent, seems during the Typhoon she got washed up on the beach." Lala said petting the beach dolphin.

Naruto looked back at the baby "So he did all this just to get help, smart little guy and he's probably not even a few months old." He said amazed.

"If Nana-chan was here she would have heard him crying the moment she step on the beach." Lala said to herself.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Nana one of my little sisters and she can talk to animals" the alien girl explained.

"Well with the things I seen in my life I'll just have to believe you" Naruto said shrugging. "And the little guy did the best he could, given his situation." He cracked his neck and walked toward the mother dolphin and started examining her in various places "Good she appears to be alright, so it will be safe to move her." He said lifting the animal up. "Alright ma'am let's get you back to Bikin-chan."

"Bikin?" Lala said titling her head in confusion.

"It's what I decided to call the baby dolphin here since he has a knack for stealing bikinis and I named him Bikin, which is basically bikini without an 'I'." The Ninja said as the now named Bikin nuzzled his hand. "Hehe now that I'm not mad at you for hitting me in the nuts, you're actually adorable" he said petting Bikin.

"He likes you" said Lala grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

"Yeah I don't know why but no matter where I go, I always make a friend." He said as the dolphins waved goodbye with their fins. "Come on Lala-chan we better head back before everyone starts to worry about us." The Ninja said smiling as he started swimming in the water.

"Right Naruto-kun!" the girl said following right behind him.

Back at the beach…

"Amazing!" shouted someone as Naruto and Lala made it back to where the rest of the class was.

"It like a scene out of a movie!" squealed a girl at the sight before them.

"Wow." Naruto said amazed as in the ocean was a full pod of dolphins doing flips and tricks.

"It must be the rest of Bikin's family" Lala said in awe.

"EEP! EEP!" said one of the aquatic mammals as it spotted Naruto and Lala on the sand.

"Hehehe, Looks like Bikin wants us all to play with them." Naruto said smiling as he went into the ocean. When he was in the water a dolphin nudged up against him and made him drape his arm over it. Getting the message the blonde grabbed it dorsal fin and then it took off like a rocket. The dolphin took Naruto under really fast and then shot up fast launching them both in the air. "THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" he yelled.

Splash!

"What you all standing there for? Come on!" he shouted.

"YEAH!" cheered all the students as they joined the Ninja for the greatest day in their high school careers.

Alright finally got this chapter done after …. 11 days …shit my bad. Meh oh well it's an original chapter.

But I actually surprised myself with the Dare portion of the chapter. I don't know where it came from but I didn't intentionally mean to write the leadership speech that Naruto had with Yui. Once I started writing it I figured I might as go with the flow. So I decided to explain why the random girl from chapter 2 (Meme) went to get Naruto when Yui was attacked by the Jashinists instead of one of the teachers who were closer. I did this to show that Naruto is a leader in the school. He didn't want to show fear in front of the other students because he likes them relying him for protection. He didn't want to ruin the image they had of him.

In Japan he has something he didn't get in the Leaf Village. Respect. The students at Sainan high look up to him. Something he wanted the villagers to do back home. So he will do all he can to protect them.

I wanted to do the third day in the seaside trip but in all honesty I didn't want to write it as there was no point since Naruto is already in relationships with both Lala and Yui. I could do a Risa and Naruto moment but I felt like putting out a chapter. I can always do that later. Plus for some god forsaken reason my brain is turning to mush right now.

So until next chapter…..

Please fav and review!


End file.
